Lusting Love
by Binx's Jinx
Summary: An AkuRoku story. Axel is part of a secret Organization that wishes to carry out a mission in which Axel must join. He has to travel to a small town where he meets Roxas, who then discovers the secret of Axel and his partners. They're all vampires!
1. The Beginning

At the stroke of midnight there are two important things that happen. A young boy named Roxas finishes unpacking his things in his new home. Roxas says goodnight to his father, Cloud, and goes to bed. The second important thing takes place in a mansion where an elite group gathers for a meeting. Every member takes their assigned seats. Twelve sit down, while one stands behind their leader. All of them are dressed in long black cloaks with a hood, which covers all their faces.

The leader speaks, "Fellow members, I am pleased that you've all come."

"We really had no choice," said a man named Xigbar.

"Well, you sure didn't," Larxene, a girl, said.

"Continuing," said the leader, "we need to discuss the mission."

"I have already set things in place for the other members," said the second in command, Saix.

"Good work Saix, now we must prepare the other members." He scanned the room, "Zexion, Demyx, Larxene," he paused again and looked at a crimson haired man.

"Yes, I know I'm going too," he said.

"Just remember what I told you Axel."

Axel nodded, "Isn't there one more person left?"

"Number 0 will also accompany you."

Number 0 shifted behind the leader, "Of course Xemnas," they said.

"If everyone understands then this meeting is over," Xemnas said as he disappeared into a portal.

After all of the members left, Axel waked over to 0, "Hey Zero, are you ready?"

Number 0 turned to look at Axel. They took the hood of their head to reveal her face. Her raven black hair spiked back into place by the side of her face as she said, "You do know that my name isn't Zero, right?"

"I know," Axel said, "it just took you awhile to get close enough to me to actually tell me your name."

"But you know it so at least say it."

"Fine I get it. You don't have to get so upset about it Xenia."

"Was there something you needed?"  
"Yeah there is actually. Do you know why Saix isn't going with us?"

"Well, he _is _second in command here."

Axel sighed, "He probably just used that excuse to not come."

Xenia shrugged, "Who knows for sure."

"Let's just get going."

"Right," Xenia said opening up a portal, "Demyx and the others are already there."

Axel nodded to her as they both walked through the portal.

After a short period of time they both entered their new home. Demyx was lounging on the couch listening to his iPod. When he saw them he jumped off the sofa. "Hey guys," he said, "you're here late."

"We had some things to take care of," Xenia said.

"Zexion and Larxene are both in their rooms unpacking."

"And what have you been up to?" Axel asked.

"Oh, just hanging out while drinking a little bit here and there. Would you like some?" he asked handing Axel a bottle of red liquid.

Axel took a drink, "Blegh, it's old. How'd you drink this stuff?"

"Make the best of it," Xenia said. "We won't be going out for a few days."

"You think this mission will go well?" Demyx asked.

"I for one don't see the point," Axel said. "They probably won't notice a thing."

"We won't know until we test it out," she said.

"If we're staying long then we need to stock up on food," Axel said.

"You all eat too much," Xenia said taking the bottle from Axel's hands. She took a drink and swallowed hard.

"It's old, isn't it?" Axel asked.

"Shut up," she said, "I guess I'll go out tonight and get some more food before tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, we're starting school tomorrow," Demyx said.

"And won't we have such a swell time," Axel said.

"Not if you keep that up," said Xenia. "Anyways I'm going to go get some more food since you guys eat too much."

"We don't eat _that _much," Axel rolled his eyes.

"You both eat three times more than I do in just an hour."  
"Well you're just so small Xenia," Demyx said.

"Right, ok I'm going out. If you need anything then call me on my cell."

"See you later Xenia," Demyx waved.

After she left Axel said, "I sure hope this mission isn't all for nothing."

"I bet it'll be fin," Demyx said.

"I don't think those humans will notice a thing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, they'll probably think we're beautiful and either gawk or be jealous of us."

"Humans are so easy to fool," Demyx laughed handing Axel another bottle.

"Especially for us," Axel said taking a drink and making a look of disgust. "Ugh, Xenia better hurry up and get some more food before we starve."

"You know we go crazy before staving, right?"

"Of course, I mean we need our blood since we're vampires and all."

"And we don't want to kill our new classmates if we're just a little hungry," Demyx said.

"That would be pretty bad," Axel sighed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: My new story and I'm very excited to start it! I won't be straying away from my TerraXVen story so don't worry about it everyone. I will say this right now THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE TWILIGHT! That's just too much. And there will be plenty of made up characters like Xenia, which shares a good resemblems to Emika in Message in Heart, I wonder why lol. Maybe I'll put up a story about that? Who really knows what I'll do next. I've just been getting into the vampire thing so I hope you enjoy this crazy blood sucking adventure that we'll be going on :D**


	2. The New Students

It was Wednesday in the small town where Roxas lived. He hit his alarm and rolled out bed. Roxas began to get dressed in his school uniform. The uniform consisted with a pair of black shoes, black dress pants, and a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black tie and a gray sweater over it. On the upper left part of the sweater it had the school pendent over it.

Once Roxas finished getting dressed he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and went downstairs.

"Good morning Roxas," said Cloud, Roxas's father.

"Morning dad," Roxas said grabbing an apple off the fruit bowl.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you breakfast this morning?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," he said taking a bite, "I have to go meet up with Hayner and the others anyways."

"Well alright then. Have a good day today," Cloud said handing Roxas his school bag.

"Thanks dad," Roxas smiled, "I'll see you later tonight." The blonde opened the door and walked towards his school. He walked until he saw his three friends ahead of him. "Hey guy!" he yelled.

All three of them turned around. Both Olette and Pence smiled at Roxas, while Hayner kept a stern face.

"Hey there Roxas," Olette smiled in her girl uniform; which was the same as the boy's except for the knee high socks, skirt, and the long sleeved sweater.

"You're late," Hayner said to Roxas.

"Oh, sorry about that you guys. I was up late with dad going through the last of our boxed stuff, and by the time I knew it, it was midnight."

"Do you like your new place?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, it's smaller but it's nice. You guys should come over after school today."

"Don't know if I want to," Hayner said.

"Hayner," Olette said.

"You said you would get here early," Hayner said.

"Sorry," Roxas said, "but I can make it up to you."

"Buy me lunch and I'll consider it," Hayner smiled.

"Sure," Roxas laughed.

All four of the friends laughed as they walked the rest of the way to school together. Roxas and Hayner both said goodbye to Olette and Pence as they made their way to class. The bell rang as the two blonde boys sat down in their assigned seats.

The teacher faced the class and said, "Ok class we have two new students joining us today. Now they're both seniors so please give them respect," he told them.

Classes were divided up by how well you tested on the exams. Even though Roxas and Hayner were both fifteen and freshmen, they still scored pretty high.

There was a knock on the door as two people walked into the classroom. The teacher spoke, "Class, this is Xenia Night," he gestured towards a girl with short spiky black hair and a deep set of purple eyes. "And this is her brother, Axel Night," he said gesturing towards a tall slender guy with flaming hair and acid green eyes.

Everyone stared at the two new students in amazement as they stood there, all of them except for Roxas.

_There's something different about these two, _Roxas thought.

"We're very pleased to be in your class," Axel said smiling at everyone.

A few girls giggled as the teacher spoke, "You two can take those empty seats in the back."

_Wait a second, _Roxas thought, _he's talking about the seats by me._

Axel went over and sat next to Roxas as Xenia sat in front of Axel. Axel turned and eyed the boy next to him. He laughed softly. _This kid is so short, _he thought.

The teacher continued on with the lesson. Roxas fumbled with his pencil until it fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

Roxas leaned over to grab it but Axel had picked it up where it had rolled next to his foot. Axel looked at the young boy staring at him.

Roxas extended his hand, "Thanks for picking that up."

Axel smiled, "This is kind of an old way to get my attention, and to give you an opportunity to talk to me."

"What?" Roxas looked confused, "Are you _that _full of yourself?"

"Nah," Axel said, "just very bold."

Roxas frowned, "Can I have my pencil back please?"

"Can I get a name first?"

"Forget it," Roxas said turning back towards the board while taking out a pen.

"Don't worry I'll get your name soon enough, cutie."

"Huh?" Roxas looked shocked.

Axel snickered and turned back towards the teacher and the lesson.

**…...**

After class, Roxas made every effort to stay away from Axel. The red head laughed at this as Xenia looked up at him curiously. "Having fun are we?" she asked.

"That kid is just so easy to tease. I can't believe his face when I called him cutie."

"I think anybody would have that reaction if you called them that."

"What if I called you that?"

"I wouldn't try it if I were you."

"Right, I'll make a note of that," Axel smiled. "Let's go meet the others for lunch."

The two meet their partners for lunch and sat down at the table. "Ugh," Larxene grunted, "I hate these uniforms. I mean, how are you supposed to look sexy in this?"

"Well I think Zexy and Xenia look adorable in their uniforms," Demyx smiled.

Zexion put down his book, "You're such an idiot Demyx."

"I said I wanted to look sexy not cute or adorable," Larxene said.

"So have any of you noticed anything?" Xenia asked.

"Nope," Demyx said.

"Nothing," Larxene said.

"Not one thing," Zexion answered.

"What about you Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Eh, not really," Axel said as he looked and saw the blonde boy from class sit down at a table. Axel stood up, "I have to go take care of something." He walked over to the boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around. "Can I talk to you in private?" Axel asked.

The boy sighed, "Fine."

Axel led the boy into an empty hallway and stopped, making the boy stumble so he wouldn't run into the red head.

"So what did you want?" the boy asked.

"I told you I wanted a name from you," Axel said.

He frowned, "I'm leaving."

Axel put his hand out to block the boy's path. "Is this one request really that bad?"

"The way you're putting it is what makes it bad."

"Well," Axel said putting his left hand up and boxing the boy inside, "it could be worse."

"You _are_ bold, so bold that it kind of pisses me off."

"Really now?"

"Can you just let me go?"

"I'm still waiting for you to answer my question," Axel said leaning his body closer.

"It's Roxas, there are you happy now?"

Axel reached for his own pocket and pulled out Roxas's pencil, "Yes, I suppose so."  
"Great," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Can you let me go now?"

"Why, do you not like me?"

"Not like this and quit moving closer."

"So you_ do _like me," Axel exclaimed.

"Maybe one day as a friend but that's it."

"And now I'm your friend?"

"Wha-no I didn't-"

"Then we're friends now," Axel said leaning away from Roxas. "Now I'm very happy."

Roxas sighed, "You're impossible," he began to walk back to the cafeteria before Axel whistled to him. Roxas turned around, "What is it?"

"Here," Axel tossed and object to Roxas, "I think you deserve this."

Roxas caught the object and looked down to see his pencil, "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Axel waved as the boy disappeared. "I think I'm actually going to enjoy this mission after all."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. A Family Secret

When the clock stroke three o'clock the students were free to go home. Roxas met up with his friends at the entrance of the school. After the scene with Axel, Roxas was ready to get out of there and go home.

"Are you ready to go to your house Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Roxas smiled.

The four began to walk away as the Night family passed by them. Xenia was walking next to Axel, who was staring straight at Roxas. As the boy looked at the tall slender man Axel lips began to form a smile and he winked at Roxas. Roxas quickly turned away as Axel laughed softly at the boy.

"So what are we doing at your house Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Whatever you guys feel like," Roxas said.

"I can't stay very long or my parents will kill me," Olette said.

"Why's that?" Hayner asked.

"You guys haven't heard about that serial killer that's been spotted around here?"

"Not really," Pence said.

"Do any of you guys watch the news?"

All three boys shook their heads.

Olette sighed, "Well I don't want to die so I'm not going to stay long."

"Alright, that's fine," Roxas smiled to his friend.

**…...**

"So who was that kid, Axel?" Larxene asked.

"Someone," Axel said.

"_Just_ someone, it wasn't someone important?"

"Not particularly," Axel shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Larxene, quit bothering Axel," Demyx said.

"Oh shut up!"

"He's right though, you _are _quite annoying Larxene," Zexion said not looking up from his book.

"Who asked you?" Larxene hissed.

"Would all of you stop already?" Xenia said walking into the living room.

"Did you find any news on our 'serial killer'?" Axel asked.

"I don't see why were taking what we heard from a stupid human girl," Larxene said.

"Well actually," Xenia said, "it looks like signs of a rouge vampire."

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked.

Xenia nodded, "It looked like all of his victims had no blood left in them, so he sucked all of them dry."

"Sounds interesting," Demyx said.

"Are we going to make this a hunting game?" Larxene asked smiling, "I always like a good chase."

"No," Xenia said, "Axel and I will look for this vampire. Zexion, I want you to report this to Xemnas."  
"Sure," Zexion said.

"But why do I have to go?" Axel asked.

"Because you're really good at hunting, Axel," Demyx smiled.

"He has a point there, Axel," Zexion said.

"Ok I'll go with you," Axel said to Xenia.

Xenia nodded, "Then let's get going."

The two vampires left and rushed down the streets of the small town. They ran too fast for humans to be able to see them. Alley after alley they searched for the vampire.

"You have any ideas where they could be?" Axel asked.

"Not really," Xenia said.

"Can't you tell where they'll go?"

"You know I'm restricted by a touch. That's like me asking you if you can burn them form here."

Vampires that come for the Organization had some form of power. Xenia could tell someone's future, past, could see through their own eyes in the present, and be able to communicate through their minds. All she had to do was touch their foreheads and she would know everything. Axel had the power over fire, which came in handy with aggressive vampires. With just a snap of his fingers he could cause a vampire to explode into flames.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Axel said.

"Speaking of lightening the mood, who was that kid you were talking so friendly to?"

"It was nobody."

"That didn't look like it was nobody. You know I'm you're friend and you can trust me."  
"He's name is Roxas," Axel said.

"Is Roxas, is he human?"

Axel was hesitant, "Yeah, he is one hundred percent human."

"That's interesting, do you like him?"

"Actually, we're friends," Axel grinned.

Xenia stopped, "Wha-how did you," she paused. "Let me guess, you forced him didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Axel smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Xenia sighed running her hand through her hair.

Axel laughed and then paused, "Do you smell that scent? It smells like a vampire."

Xenia sniffed the air, "Yeah, and its close. Let's head towards that way."

"Ok," Axel said taking off running.

The two ran for only a short distance until they came to a small house. They looked inside to see a spiky blonde haired man sitting at a table filling out paper work.

Xenia gasped, "That can't be who I think it is," she said to herself.

"What is it?" Axel asked but Xenia was heading towards the house's window. "What are you doing?"  
"I need to see something," she said climbing into the window she had opened using her sharp nails.

Axel sighed and climbed inside. As soon as they were both in they heard someone moving. They looked and heard the man asking, "Who's there?"

_How did this guy even hear us coming in?_ Axel thought.

The man entered the room wearing a sweater over his short slim body with a pair of dark blue jeans. His aqua blue eyes widened at the sight of the two vampires standing in his kitchen.

Xenia smiled, "Hello Cloud, it's been a long time."

"Xenia," Axel said, "who is this?"

"This is Could Strife, a vampire from my old pack."

Cloud smiled to reveal his fangs, "Yeah, it _has _been a long time."

"Holy shit," Axel mumbled, "didn't see that one coming."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Killer Creature

Roxas and his friends were in his room discussing different things normal fifteen year olds would talk about. Then they got into a subject that was the new hot topic at their school.

"So what do you guys think about the Night family?" Pence asked.

"They're ok I guess," Olette said.

I don't like them," Hayner said.

"What about you Roxas?" Pence asked.

"They seem really different, don't you guys think?" Roxas asked his friends.

"How are they different?" Pence asked.

"I'm not really sure," Roxas said.

"Well, I think they're all just a bunch of snobs," Hayner said. "I mean that Zexion guy never gives you the time of day. Demyx thinks he's sooooo amazing at the sitar. Larxene is a bitch all together. Xenia is just so incredibly annoying, even looking at her face pisses me off."

"What about Axel?" Pence asked interested.

"Axel is probably the one I hate the most. Did you guys see how high and mighty he acted, and the way he messed with Roxas all day today too?"

"Which reminds me," Olette said, "what did Axel want to talk to you about anyways Roxas?"

Roxas shook hi head, "I don't really know myself."

"Well I think none of us should go anywhere near them," Hayner said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Hayner, some of them aren't _that _bad," Olette said.

As the two friends bickered, Pence said. To Roxas, "But seriously, those guys aren't really that different to me."

"Who really knows for sure though," Roxas shrugged.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie but I think that Axel guy likes you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas asked shocked.

"He seemed to really want to hangout with you like a friend."

"Oh," Roxas said. _He meant friendship, _he thought.

"He looks like fun to hang with," Pence said.

"Roxas doesn't need him," Hayner said. "He has us."

"Aww," Olette said, "are you worried that someone is going to take Roxas away from you?"

"N-n-no," Hayner stammered, "the guy just doesn't seem trustworthy. All I'm saying is to be careful, ok Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and nodded his head, "Sure."

"Oh my god," Olette said, "look at the time." It was almost 7:30 p.m. "I need to get home."

"I guess I better go too," Pence said.

"Yeah, me too," Hayner sighed.

"We'll see you tomorrow Roxas," Olette said.

"Ok, see you guys later," Roxas waved. After his friends left Roxas sighed and plopped on his bed. He laid there thinking, _What is just so damn different about them? Well, it isn't like I can walk up casually and ask anyone of them anyways. _Roxas sighed again, "And what's up with that Axel guy?"

**…...**

"So you're Cloud Strife?" Axel asked.

"Yes, that would be me, and who might you be?"

"My name is Axel, Number VIII in the Organization."

"Organization, Organization XIII?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah that's it," Axel said.

"And Xenia, you're in it too?"

"Yes," Xenia nodded, "I'm Number 0."

"Number 0?"

"That was the number I was given when I joined," Xenia said.

"When did you join?" Cloud asked.

"A little after you left," she said. "That reminds me Cloud, why exactly did you leave us?"

"I left for my own reasons."

"Is it because of what happened with _him_?"

"Xenia, that's enough," Cloud growled at her.

_This doesn't look like it will end well, _Axel thought. _I need to change the subject. _"Hey, weren't you asked to join the Organization?" Axel asked Cloud.

Cloud looked back at Axel, "Yes, I suppose I was. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering why you didn't join."

"I didn't want to be a part of them. I have my own life now and I'm happy."

"Cloud was asked numerous times to join but he refused," Xenia said.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked appalled.

Normally you're only asked once to join. Very rarely were you asked twice let alone numerous times. That sort of thing meant that the Organization wanted more than anything to join, and to refuse the offer was never even heard of.

Cloud shrugged, "I just didn't want to join is all."

"That's nice and all," Axel said, "but why?"

"I have someone very important to me that I'm watching over," Cloud said.

"Really, is it your mate or something?" Axel asked.

To the two vampires' surprise Cloud laughed at the question. "No," he said, "it's not my mate at all."

"Then who-" Axel began.

"Hey dad?" someone called.

Xenia grabbed Axel's hand and flew out window. Cloud turned around, "What is it Roxas?"

"Roxas," Axel whispered, "Cloud is looking after Roxas? Wait, does that mean Roxas is a-"

"I don't know," Xenia whispered back, "let's just listen."

"Is something wrong Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"No," Roxas said, "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to take a walk."

"This late at night? Roxas, it's almost 8:30."

"I'm just going to walk around the block and that's all."

"Well, alright you can go. Just make sure you're careful out there."

"Ok," Roxas said, "I'll be back soon dad."

As soon as Roxas left the house Axel started following behind him. Cloud leaned out the window and looked at Xenia. "Where did that friend of yours go?" he asked.

"I guess you didn't hear," Xenia said.

"What is it?" Cloud asked concerned.

"There's a serial killer on the loose," Xenia continued before Cloud said anything, "and it looks like the work of a rouge vampire."

"What? I-I-I didn't know about that. I need to find Roxas," Cloud started to the door before Xenia blocked his path. "Xenia move, I need to go get Roxas."

"Don't worry Cloud, I sent Axel to watch over him for you. Besides we're hunting the vampire anyways."

"I don't care. I'm going no matter what you say," Cloud said.

"Fine," Xenia sighed, "but before I let you go you need to answer my question about Roxas."

"What is it?"

"Is he a human still, or have you turned him yet?"

"Roxas isn't my real son. I found him outside my house one night and I've been raising his as a human. He doesn't know that I'm a vampire either."

**…..**

"I wonder what's up with dad." Roxas asked himself.

Roxas walked through the neighborhood for awhile. It was fall and the wind blew leaves towards him. Roxas shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him. He looked at his phone, which read 8:45 for the time.

Roxas sighed, _I should head back before dad gets worried. _

The boy started walking back home. He heard a snap and looked behind him just to find an empty street illuminated by the lights planted by the concrete.

_It's probably just a squirrel l, _Roxas thought. He continued walking home. He turned at a corner and headed down an alley for a short cut. There was another noise and Roxas turned around, "Is anybody there?" he asked.

Nothing answered back so Roxas started walking, until something grabbed the hood of his jacket and threw him to the wall. The boy was pinned in seconds. He tried to fight his way out but this person was too strong. The man holding him was making no effort to hold Roxas back tighter, he didn't need to. Roxas's struggle made the man laugh. His laugh sent chills down Roxas's body. The boy looked at the man to see him smiling with pale skin and shinnying red eyes, but what caught Roxas's eyes were his teeth. This man had fangs!

The man's smile widened, "Found ya," he said. He bent down towards the blonde's neck and pierced his soft skin with his fangs.

"Wha-" Roxas breathed trying to get away but the man held him tightly. Everything started to become blurry. _Oh god, _Roxas thought, _I'm going to die here. _

**To Be Continued...**


	5. A Taste Of Blood

_Shit, shit, shit! _Axel thought, _I can't believe I lost the kid. He's human and he threw me off trail. Damnit, Xenia is going to kill me for sure now. Wait a minute, _Axel thought as he sniffed the air. He gasped, _It smells like blood! _

Axel ran towards the smell to find to two people in the alley. He walked towards them as one of them turned around and hissed, "Stay away from me. This here is _my _food!"

"Hey, hey calm down buddy. Nobody is going to take away your food," but as Axel looked he discovered who this vampire's prey was. Behind this vampire was Roxas, who was unconscious, and he had a small line of scarlet red blood flowing down his neck. Axel stalked towards the vampire, who had already turned back to Roxas to feed some more.

The red head grabbed the vampire by the collar and threw him against the wall. Axel grabbed Roxas as he slid down the cold hard bricks. "I thought you said you wouldn't steal my food!" the vampire hissed.

"I did, and that was before I realized who your prey was. Feeding on humans is fine once and awhile but what you've been doing is going against the law."

"You mean, you know about me?"

"Yes, and I'm here to take care of the little problem."

"Hehe, oh really? Just who don't you think you are exactly?" the vampire sneered.

Axel smirked and pulled his shirt down to reveal the number VIII written over his heart. "How about I say that I'm a member of Organization XIII?"

"You don't scare me one bit VIII!"

"Really, I'm betting they didn't tell you about me in your old pack."

"You aren't important enough to know about!" the vampire spate.

"Well, did you know that Number VIII, which is me, can control fire and that I've burned many vampires just like you before?"

"Go ahead and give it your best shot."

"Heh that won't be much of a problem," Axel said as he quickly grabbed onto the vampire again. With on graceful movement he snapped the vampire's neck and engulfed him in flames that emerged from Axel's body. "Burn in hell just like the rest of your kind," Axel hissed as the last of the vampire's body disappeared into ash.

Axel turned around, remembering Roxas, and walked over towards the boy. Roxas was cut and beaten all over his body. Axel bent down and scooped Roxas into his arms and headed back towards the house. Once he returned he set Roxas down on the couch, "Hey Xenia, Cloud, are you guys here?" Axel called.

Roxas moaned slightly as he laid on the couch.

"I need to do something, but I don't know what Cloud will and will not get angry at."

Suddenly Cloud and Xenia came through the door. Cloud ran over towards Roxas and bent down beside him. "What did you do to him?" Cloud growled at Axel.

Axel held up his hands, "I didn't do a damn thing except save his ass from that rouge vampire feeding off of him."

"You should have gotten to him sooner!"

"You could have too, you know? I could have left him there but I saved because I wanted to."

"Cloud," Xenia said, "you should concentrate more on healing Roxas right now. We can all talk about this later."

"Xenia is right, I'm sorry for the outburst, Axel," Cloud said.

"That's ok," Axel said, "you should probably heal Roxas up though."

"I can't," Cloud said sadly.

"Why not?" Xenia asked.

"I swore that I would never taste Roxas's blood. I was scared that I would be hooked on his blood. I was mostly scared of the thought that maybe one night I would attack and kill him. Plus, you guys can understand that his blood smells wonderful."

"I know what you mean," Axel said, "the kid's blood smells like something to die for."

"I don't want to hurt him," Cloud said.

"Alright then," Axel said.

"Alright what?" Cloud looked confused.

"I'll fix up Roxas with no problem," Axel smiled.

"I'm not quite sure if I trust you," Cloud said.

"Hey I was the one who carried his body back here. His blood covered body if I might add."

Cloud was a little hesitant at first but nodded, "Ok, go ahead and heal him."

Axel walked past Cloud and stood over Roxas's body. Axel took Roxas's jacket and his shirt off to get a better look at his body. When Axel was able to see all the wounds he bent down and placed his tongue on Roxas's body. He licked Roxas's small neck to heal the puncture wounds embedded by that vampire. He moved along and licked near his chest and his wrist. Axel then took the boy's arm and licked the wound until the blood and scars dissolved into nothing.

Axel looked the boy over before getting off of him, "There he's as good as new."

"Thank you," Cloud sighed in relief. He went to go pick Roxas up from the couch, but Axel was there before him and started caring Roxas to his room. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to take Roxas to his room," Axel said. Cloud gave him a look but Axel laughed, "Don't worry I won't do anything, and besides I think Xenia wants to talk to you about some things."

Cloud looked at Xenia who nodded to him. Cloud turned to Axel and nodded, "Ok, could you stay with him until he wakes up or I finish talking to Xenia?"

"Sure, why not," Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks again Axel," Cloud said.

"It's not a problem, trust me," Axel said as he walked towards Roxas's room. When he made it to the door he shifted Roxas in his arms to turn the doorknob. Once he was inside he placed Roxas on the bed as gently as he could. The boy whimpered as his body touched the soft mattress. "It must still hurt you," Axel said. He sighed, "I guess it would have been better if I had kept a closer eye on him."

Axel sat there for awhile watching the blonde sleep until he saw Roxas move slightly and lifted his body off the bed. Roxas rubbed his head as he looked around the room, "Where am I?" he asked.

"It's nice to see you finally awake," Axel said.

"Axel?" Roxas said shocked, "Why are you here?"

"Your dad told me to wait with you until you woke up," he said.

"Ugh," Roxas moaned, "what happened to me. I feel like I was hit by a truck, and I don't see why you're here and why dad even let you in."

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to a person who saved your life?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was minding my own business and walking around town when I saw you across the street. I started walking towards you but you took off somewhere, and when I thought you went home I heard a scream. I ran towards the sound and I found you being pinned on the wall by that serial killer."  
"Are you serious?" Roxas breathed.

Axel nodded, "Yep, and what did I do? I ran to your rescue and beat the guy down to get him away from you."

"I don't remember any of this."

"He knocked you out before I came up to you guys. The guy was probably going to rape you or something if I didn't come in time, but I made it and I beat the shit out of the guy before I called the cops."

Roxas looked pale after Axel told him the story, "I can't believe that happened tonight. I don't know how I could ever thank you for saving me like that."

Axel smiled, "Well it looks like you owe me one now."

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"I saved you so you owe me one. Oh and by the way, you might want to cover up so you don't catch a cold," Axel pointed out.

Roxas looked down at himself and realized he didn't have a shirt on. He blushed and ran over to his drawers, "Could you leave please?"

"Would it be fine if I just turned around?" Axel asked.

"Ok that's fine."

Axel turned his body to face the wall. _If only he knew I saw half of his body naked then he wouldn't be so embarrassed, _Axel thought.

"You can turn around now," Roxas said.

Axel turned and saw Roxas in shorts and a T-shirt for his pajamas. "You look comfortable," Axel said.

Roxas blushed slightly again, "So how long do you plan to stay here?"

"Not very long, Xenia is here too and she's talking to your dad about something."

"Is my dad worried? I should go talk to him," Roxas walked towards the door but his legs gave out from under him and he began to fall. Axel caught him just in time before Roxas hit the floor. "I don't get it," Roxas said, "why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?"

_He must still be suffering from the blood lost. That damn vampire drank too much from his body, _Axel thought. "I guess you're still a little shaky from that attack," Axel told him. "You should probably lie down for now."

"Yeah, yeah maybe you're right," Roxas said.

Axel helped Roxas to his bed and laid him down. Axel pulled the covers over Roxas, who laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" Axel asked.

"You're just acting like you're my mom or something," Roxas said.

"Hehe I guess you right about that," Axel said as he went to go sit down in the chair in the corner of Roxas's room. In no time at all Roxas was asleep and breathing soundly. Axel smiled, _This kid sleeps so peacefully. I hope he can stay that way for a long time, but it may not be the same if he's exposed to this sort of thing again. His blood _is _mouth watering. _

There was a soft knock on the door as Cloud walked in with Xenia behind him. "How was he when he woke up?" Cloud asked.

"He was fine. He didn't remember a thing that happened to him," Axel said.

"Did you make up a story?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I told him that the serial killer trapped him in an alley was going to probably rape him, but I came and beat him up before calling the cops."

"Oh what a nice way to put it Axel," sighed Xenia.

"It was the only thing I thought of, and it's a hell of a lot better than the true story."

"That's very true," Cloud said as he walked over to Roxas. He brought down his hand and stroked his son's soft blonde hair. "No matter what he can't know the truth about what happened tonight."

The two vampires nodded.

"Thank you both for all your help," Cloud said.

"Anything for an old friend," Xenia said. "Well I think we're done here so Axel and I will get going."

"Alright," Cloud said.

Axel followed Xenia out of the house and they started heading back home. "So what we're you and Cloud talking about?" Axel asked.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand," Xenia smirked.

"Whatever," Axel snorted.

"So what were you and Roxas talking about?"

"Not much at all. I just told him the story and that was about it."

"Oh and by the way, your story sucked," Xenia said.

"Well sorry for not being the world's best story teller."

"Anyways I think something bad may happen if Roxas comes in contact with another vampire again."

"I know, I felt the same exact thing," Axel said. "This kid is going to be in for a hell of a time whether he wants it or not."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter kinda sucked and not much happend but I'm working on the next part as you read this (well maybe, I've been feeling sick lately SHIT) but I WILL get up the next chapter as soon as possible. Axel is pretty good at making up stories when needed, right? Lol I know what you guys are thinking. I've also been drawing for this story too while I'm at it, but for now enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who reviews and favors this story I love you guys and I hope that you continue to read my stories, even though some of the writing sucks =3**


	6. You Owe Me

The next morning Roxas woke up feeling dizzier than ever. _My head still kills me from last night, _Roxas thought. The blonde got up from bed and got ready for school. Once he was done he went downstairs, where Cloud was waiting for him with breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cloud asked.

"I still feel a little light headed," Roxas said sitting down at the table.

"Here," Cloud said handing Roxas a plate of food, "this sound help stop the dizziness you have."

"Thanks," Roxas said taking a bite of toast. "Hey dad, do you think that guy was caught by the cops?"

Cloud came up and hugged Roxas, "You don't have to worry about that man anymore Roxas, he's gone now."

Roxas nodded, _I still can't believe that happened last night. _"So," Roxas said trying to change the subject, "how late do you work tonight?"

"I have third shift tonight so I won't be home until about three in the morning tomorrow. Will you be ok with me not being home?"

"No, I'll be fine. I might hang out with Pence or something like that."

Cloud smiled walking over towards the kitchen, "I'm glad to hear that, but if you need anything then don't hesitate to call me."

"I promise," Roxas said. He looked at his clock, "Well I should get going to school."

"Have a nice day today."

"I will, I'll see you later on tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Roxas," Cloud said.

"Bye dad," Roxas smiled back.

Roxas made his way to school on his own that day. He was glad for this since he still had some things to think about. _I don't want Hayner and the others to worry about me. Plus there's the thing with Axel I'll have to deal with today. _With the whole thing when Axel said, "You'll owe me one," really concerned Roxas at that point. _I hope it's nothing embarrassing or I think I might have to kill him. _

Roxas made his way to class just in time before the bell rang. Hayner looked over at his friend, "Hey man what happened to you?'

"Oh sorry I woke up late this morning," Roxas said scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it. So did you hear about the serial killer? They caught the creep last night around 8:45."

"That's uh that's nice to hear," Roxas shook.

"Are you okay?" Hayner asked.

Roxas laughed softly, "Yeah I am, you don't need to worry about me."

"You sound a little scared," Axel said.

Roxas turned around to face the red head, "Axel."

"Is there something you wanted exactly?" Hayner asked.

Axel shrugged, "There's no need to be violent Hayner. I just wanted to talk to Roxas here."

Hayner glared at Axel, "Are you really saying that, or do you want to tease him again?"

"Hayner," Roxas warned.

"You're so defensive. I don't plan to hurt Roxas in any form of way," Axel said.

"What did you just say?" Hayner asked.

"Class is in session," the teacher said. "Please open your text books to page 106. Read the chapter and I'll give you a review sheet later. Oh, and you may also work with partners too."

"Oh Roxas," Axel said to the blonde grabbing his small arm, "would you like to be my partner for class today?"

"I-" Roxas began before Hayner interrupted him.

"Sorry but Roxas is working with me today," Hayner said.

Axel just smiled, "Well alright then. I guess I'll work with Xenia today, how about it Xenia?"

Xenia turned to her brother, "Sure."

Axel turned to work with Xenia while Roxas turned to work with Hayner. "I can't believe that guy," Hayner whispered.

"Let's get our work done first and then we can talk later," Roxas said.

Class was over and Roxas wasn't finished with his work. Him and Hayner worked the whole time and still didn't finish. He was glad because he wouldn't have to worry about Axel overhearing Hayner talking bad about him. The two boys made their way to lunch and joined up with Pence and Olette.

"So how has your day been you guys?" Olette asked her friends.

"Same old thing," Pence grunted.

"Nothing special really happened," Hayner said.

"Same thing here too," Roxas said.

"Awwww that's boring," Olette said. "I wish something exciting were to happen."

"Hey Roxas," someone said behind the four friends.

They all turned around as they saw Axel sitting down at their table. "Axel?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yeah that's my name," Axel said.

"And what do you want Night?" Hayner asked obviously annoyed.

"Can't I sit with my friends?" Axel asked.

"In case you didn't notice we're not your friends," Hayner said.

"Maybe your not but Roxas sure is," Axel said moving closer to Roxas.

"Roxas?" Hayner exclaimed.

"Yep, Roxas and I are friends. Isn't that right Roxas?" Axel nudged the boy.

"I uh," Roxas stammered.

"Anyways," Axel said, "I just needed to talk to Roxas alone. Is that alright with you?"

"Uh, sure that's fine," Roxas said.

"Great," Axel exclaimed putting his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "How about we went to the same place we were last time."

Roxas nodded as Axel led him to the empty hallway. "What the hell was that all about?" the boy asked when they were alone.

"I just love to make that Hayner kid's blood boil," Axel grinned.

Roxas sighed, "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, it's about owing me back from yesterday."

"Did you figure out what you wanted me to do?"

"Let's talk more about this at your house, ok?"

Roxas was hesitant, "Ok, that's fine with me."

"But just you and me, is that fine Roxy?"

"I guess so and don't call me Roxy."

"Whatever you say Roxy," Axel smiled.

**…...**

Axel made his way back to his table and sat down. "What was that all about?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Axel said. He looked over and saw Xenia glaring at him. He laughed _Oh come on Xenia, what's wrong?_

_You know what's wrong, _Xenia was communicating through Axel's mind. _Not one time did you think anything while you were talking to Roxas. That's normal sometimes but around Roxas isn't. What exactly are you planning, Axel?_

_You don't have to worry about a damn thing, _Axel thought, _everything will be fine. Keep the others busy until I come home. You can do that, right?_

_You're an ass, Axel._

_But we're still friends. _

_Sadly enough yes, _Xenia winked at Axel.

"That's a little harsh," Axel said.

"What's a little harsh?" Larxene asked.

"Nothing," Axel and Xenia said together.

Demyx laughed, "You guys need to do that sort of thing more often."

**…...**

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Pence asked after class was over.

"Probably nothing," Roxas said, "dad's on third shift tonight so I'll be home alone."

"Hey," Hayner said, "maybe we should hangout together tonight."

"Yeah, that would be-" Roxas was saying before a hand came over the boy's mouth.

"Sorry but Roxas will be with me tonight," Axel said.

"Axel?" Roxas muffled behind Axel's large hand.

"That sounds like fun," Olette said. "Well see you tomorrow."

Pence waved back at Roxas as he dragged Hayner behind him.

Axel finally let go of the boy and stood there waiting.

Roxas waved at his friends and turned to Axel, "There was no need for you to do that."

"Oh but there was," Axel said. "You almost forgot that we had plans for tonight."

"Still, you could have approached a little better than that."

"I'll keep in mind to remember that one. So shall we get going to your house?"

"Alright," Roxas said as Axel took his arm and pulled the blonde along. After a short time of walking they came up to Roxas's house. "Hold on," he said to Axel, "I need to get my keys out first." Roxas found his keys and turned the knob. They both walked in as Roxas threw his coat over a dinning chair. "Make yourself at home," he told Axel.

"Don't mind if I do," Axel said taking his coat off as well. "Is your dad home?"

"No, he left probably not too long ago. He has to work until about three in the morning."

"Good," Axel mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing," Axel said, "so about your payment."

"Yeah?"

"I needed to ask you some things."

"And what are they?"

"Follow me," Axel motioned Roxas. They came up to his bedroom door and went inside. Axel sat down on the bed and patted the side next to him, "Sit down."

"Ok?" Roxas sat down next to the red head.

"It's about what happened last night."

"What about it?"

"I wanted to know, do you remember anything at all before you fainted? Think hard about it, do you remember anything at all?"

Roxas sat there and thought, "Well I remember the guy pinning me on the wall and then you said something to me. He almost said something like he found me, and then I remember feeling a sharp pain on my neck. After that everything is a blank."

"This pain on your neck," Axel asked. "What did it feel like?"

"It felt like he was shooting sharp needles or something in me. I don't know it's really hard to explain."

"Did it feel something like this?" Axel asked as he quickly grabbed the blonde's hand. In one quick graceful motion then he buried his head in Roxas's neck and pierced his skin.

"A-A-Axel?" Roxas breathed out. The boy tried punching the red head but it did him no good. Axel held him firm in his grip. "Axel, please, please stop. It-it hurts!" but Axel didn't let go. "AXEL!"

Axel laughed slightly as he let Roxas go. "So, did it feel like that?"

Roxas jumped out of the bed and backed up to the wall, "What the hell are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Axel asked. "Come on Roxas you should know this stuff. You hear it all the times in legends, myths, scary stories, you know things like that. We're the ones who stalk human at night and we feed off their blood."

"You're, you're a, a vampire?" Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled wide enough to reveal his fangs, "That's right Roxy, I'm a vampire."

Roxas started moving towards his door slowly, "I don't get why you're telling me this. I can't believe you."

"Why can't you?" Axel asked. "I showed you a second ago by biting you." Axel quickly got up and blocked the doorway. "Is there any other way to show you that I'm a vampire? Maybe another bite would work."

Roxas grabbed his neck and took another step back.

"I was kidding," Axel laughed.

"Am-am I going to-to turn into a vampire now?" Roxas asked shaking.

Axel sighed, "No, you can only be turned by a blood exchange. Meaning if I gave you my blood too then you would turn."

"What are you-" but Roxas started falling until Axel caught him and carried him to the kitchen.

"Sorry," Axel said, "I didn't mean to drink that much from you." Axel sat Roxas down on a chair and went over to the cabinets. "A little food will help you out."

"Axel," Roxas breathed, "why did you do this?"

The red head came back with a few peaces of fruit and a soda, "Here you need to get your sugar level up. And you asked me why I did this; well I thought you had the right to know the truth. When my family and I came here we thought nobody would notice us, but I saw something different in you."

Roxas began eating the food before him, "Are you saying that Xenia and the others."

"Yep, they're all vampires. Oh, and there is one other thing you should know."

"And what would that be?"

"Your dad," Axel started.

Roxas dropped his glass, "No."

"Yeah, he's a vampire too."

"No," Roxas said standing up, "no, you're lying! I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry," Axel said looking down.

Roxas was caught off guard. _He actually looks apologetic, _Roxas thought. _Is he really sorry he told me all of this?_

Axel looked up, "You should really take it easy. Blood lost and shock isn't a very good combination. I guess I got a little too carried away back there, but don't worry I'm nothing like the vampire from last night."

"That's good to hear," Roxas said as he slumped back in his seat.

Axel began to eye Roxas's neck, which was still bleeding; he stood up and walked over to the boy. "Let me fix that for you."

"Huh?" Roxas looked and saw Axel leaning down towards his neck. "No don't come any closer," he said putting up his hands.

He laughed softly removing the blonde's hands out of the way. "You don't need to panic. I'm not going to bite you again." Axel leaned into Roxas's neck and started licking the wound until it healed.

Roxas shivered at the feel of Axel's tongue. He gripped the vampire's arm for support. _This just can't be happening to me right now, _Roxas thought.

Axel pulled away and looked down at the boy's face. He put a hand under his chin to make his blue eyes look straight at him. "Nothing will ever be the same for you anymore, but I was the one who showed you this world so I'll be the one protecting you in this world as well."

And with that Roxas fell into Axel's arms unconscious. The man sighed as he took Roxas back to his room. He laid the blonde on his bed once more and hovered over his sleeping body. The vampire smiled, "Sleep well," he said as he bent down and kissed Roxas softly on the head. "Tomorrow will be entirely different from any morning you have ever lived in your human life. But I will keep you safe no matter what, because to me you're someone special. Anyways you're sleeping so you can't hear me, but it looks like we're even now."

Axel turned the knob before looking back at the sleeping human that he had just pulled into a world of vampires.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Love And Lie

Axel walked home after a long night staying at the blonde's house. The vampire still couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't think about it though in case Xenia was listening in on his thoughts.

"I'm home," Axel said opening the door.

"Welcome back," Demyx said jumping up from the chair. "Where have you been all night, Axel?"

"Yes, Axel, let's hear your story," said Xenia crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh," Axel said, "you know, here and there."

"I smell something good," Demyx said.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, and it's coming from you," Demyx said to Axel.

"I wonder why you think that," Axel said.

"You smell like a human, and a good smelling human if I must add."

"Really, I don't know why. I was never around any humans tonight."

"What if I said that I smell it to?" Xenia asked.

_Shit, _Axel thought.

_And what do you mean by that, _Xenia thought, _are you hiding something?_

_Not much. _

_So you're not going to tell me at all?_

_Later, I'll tell you later, ok?_

_Fine, _Xenia thought looking at Demyx, "Demyx, why don't you go to your room?"

"Well ok, sure," Demyx said going to his room.

"You want to tell me what you did?" Xenia asked.

"I said later, didn't I?" Axel asked.

"Yes, you did. The only problem is if you're stressing about something then you need to tell me."

"I went to see Roxas," Axel said, "but that's it."

"Are you sure? I can always look into your memory so it's best just to tell me."

"Ok, ok, I-I-I showed him."

"You did what?"

"I should him what I really was, and I told him about you three and Cloud."

"You told him about Cloud?" Xenia asked shocked. "Axel, you're such an idiot!"

"What's wrong with him knowing the truth?"

"It's the truth that could hurt him the most!"

"I don't regret my decision," Axel said. "I promised him that from now on I would protect him no matter what."

"Well, for his sake I hope you keep that promise, but even after all this," Xenia looked towards Axel, "I trust you choice."

"Thanks Xenia," Axel said.

**…...**

The next morning was Saturday and Roxas woke up with the biggest headache. Even through that he still remembered what Axel had told and showed him last night while he was over. "Dad," Roxas mumbled to himself. "I need to talk to dad."

The blonde got up and went downstairs in his pajamas. _Wait, _Roxas thought, _how did I get into my pajamas? _He shook his head, _I don't need to worry about it right now._

Roxas went to the kitchen to find his dad sitting at the table eating breakfast. He looked up from his coffee, "You're up early," he said. "You were in bed pretty early, I was surprised. I got home sooner than I thought and you were already sleeping soundly."

Roxas stayed silent.

"Is something wrong? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

_This man, my dad, he lied to me, _Roxas thought. _But why would he do that?_

"Roxas, you look a little pale," Cloud said standing in front of the boy.

"Why did you lie to me?" Roxas whispered.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You heard me, why did you lie to me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cloud said concerned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you keep the lie that-that-that," Roxas tried to finish his sentence.

"That what, Roxas, what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire?" Roxas cried out.

"I'm a what?" Cloud asked shocked by his son's words.

"You're a vampire, I found out all about it last night!"

"How did you-"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is the fact that you've been lying to me all my life now."

"Roxas, I never told you for a reason. I never wanted to tell you because I wanted to protect you from that world," Cloud said reaching out for Roxas.

Roxas jumped back, "How do I know you aren't lying to me now?"

"Roxas, I'm-"

There was a sudden knock at the door that made Roxas jump. Cloud frowned and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Xenia and Axel standing in the front entrance. "Good morning, Cloud," Xenia said.

Cloud growled, "Was it you who did this?"

"Did what?" she asked.

"Were you the one to tell Roxas about vampires?"

"No," Axel said standing in front of her, "she didn't tell him about it, I was the one who told him everything."

"I told you he should never know about this!" Cloud hissed.

"He deserved to know," Axel said. "Roxas is different from all the other humans here, he's very special."

"You had no right," Cloud growled getting closer to the red head.

"But _he_ did," Axel said getting ready for Cloud to attack him.

Cloud was about ready to attack until Roxas shouted out to them, "Stop!"

"Roxas," Cloud called to the blonde.

Roxas stood in between both male vampires, "I should get a say in what's beat for me right now. I'm glad that Axel told me about everything. I'm finally able to understand these strange feelings I've felt around people like Axel and Xenia. I know the reason that guy attacked me last night, he wanted my blood."

Xenia interrupted the commotion before something bad happened. "If we could just talk about this rationally, Cloud, then maybe we can figure this all out."

Cloud nodded, "I suppose you're right."

All four of them sat down in the living room. Axel sat next to Roxas as Xenia sat in the chair across from Cloud. Xenia spook first, "I've already gone through everything with Axel about what happened."

"I would hope so," Cloud said.

"I-" Roxas began before Xenia stopped him.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want, Roxas. Besides, I already told Axel that I trust his decision in what he did."

Roxas smiled thankfully as he felt Axel's hand on his shoulder. Axel spoke to Cloud, "And I've told Roxas that I am going to protect him no matter what in this world."

"So you're going to protect him all the time?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I knew the consequences and I've decided to take on the responsibility of protecting him forever."

"If you're sure about what you're doing and you're also serious about it then I guess I'll have to trust you too," Cloud said.

"I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it," Axel said tightening his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Then I have no choice then to trust you too," Cloud sighed.

"I won't let you down," Axel said looking towards Roxas, "either one of you."

"Then it's settled," Xenia said standing up, "Axel will watch over Roxas as I make sure the other members don't become suspicious of him."

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"Sure," Xenia nodded, "I'm going to get going before the others wonder where I am. Axel, I'll see you at home after you finish your business."

"Right," Axel said.

"Xenia," Roxas said.

Xenia turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you," the blonde said sheepishly.

"Not a problem," she smiled back at him before she left the house.

The three boys were alone and it was silent until Cloud spoke, "I need to get ready for work." He got up and left the other two alone in the room.

"Your dad doesn't sound too happy about this," Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Well, I'm not very happy about him lying to me my whole life. That was fifteen years of endless lies." Roxas said.

"He did it for a good reason."

"He told me it was to protect me from this world."

"This world will be a lot different from the one you knew before," Axel told him.

"I can handle it," Roxas said standing up and grabbing his jacket on the hanger.

"And where are you off to," Axel asked eyeing the boy.

"I'm going to go take a walk."

"In your pajamas?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas looked down and noticed he never changed out of his pajamas before he went downstairs. He also didn't have any shoes on either. "Oh," he said, "I'll go change real fast."

When the boy was in his room, Axel came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Do you need some help?" he whispered.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Just get out and wait for me on the porch."

Axel sighed and walked outside and waited for a few minutes. Roxas came out wearing a dark blue shirt will a tan jacket. The vampire smiled, showing his fangs, "You look adorable today."

Roxas looked away to hide his blush, "Shut up you idiot."

"I'm only speaking the truth here. So where exactly did you want to walk to today?"

"I was going to walk to the park and back. Normally I go by myself."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Axel asked.

"Nah, it might do me some good to have someone around."

Axel smiled again and the two of them walked for a little bit until they reached the park. Roxas went over to a bench and sat down with a sigh.

"Are you getting tired?" Axel asked.

"Not really," he said, "I'm more stressed out than anything. Hey, Axel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"What was my dad like before he came to this town?"

"I'm not really sure about that one," Axel said. "I know that him and Xenia where in the same pack together."

"A pack?" Roxas asked confused.

"It's sort of like a family. Like for example, the pack you dad came from was the Traverse pack. And there are plenty other packs out there too."

"And what about you?" Roxas asked.

"I've never really had one. I jump from pack to pack, but I'm with the Organization now so I guess that's my pack."

"The Organization, what's that?"

"That one is for another time," Axel winked. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Not really," Roxas said.

"Then I'm going to head over to that woods area over there," Axel said pointing to the trees.

"What for?"

"I haven't hunted for awhile and I need the blood."

"Oh," Roxas mumbled.

"I'll be back really soon, just wait here until I get back."

"Ok."

Axel smiled as he ran off towards the woods. The blonde waited for a little until he decided to walk around a bit. He saw some kids playing on the swings, which reminded him the times he came to the park with his dad. Roxas smiled and sighed. _I should get back before Axel starts to worry. _

Roxas started heading back until he heard somebody giggle behind him. The boy turned around and saw a small group of teenagers standing in front of him. There was a short brunette boy, a red haired girl, a blonde girl, and in the center was a tall silver haired boy. The silver haired one smiled, which showed Roxas his fangs.

"Hey there," the boy said to Roxas. "You look like you're bored, would you like to have a little fun?"

Roxas gasped, "You-you're all vampires."

The brunette smiled, "Yep, yep and we're here to find someone good enough to play with, and you're the perfect one for all of us."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's like 1:00 a.m. over here and I finally got this done. I think you all know who these three new vampires are in town. And if all else WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AXEL? You'll find out next time in the next exciting but crapping writing new chapter of LUSTING LOVE! Thank you again to all of you who are reading this. Oh and I'll post some art of for this too very VERY soon...I hope...**


	8. Baring Fangs

"What do you mean I'm perfect for all of you?" Roxas asked.

"Exactly what I said," the brunette said. "You're everything we want; you're young, you smell good, you know what we are already, and not to mention you're adorable."

"Sora," the silver haired vampire said, "he isn't _that _adorable."

"Oh come on Riku," Sora whined, "just look at him."

Riku stared at Roxas for a long time until he smiled and walked over to the blonde. "I guess Sora has a point, you are kind of cute." Riku reached down and touched a lock of Roxas's golden blonde hair and sniffed it. Riku smiled, "And it doesn't hurt that you smell good too."

"Riku," the red head girl called, "quit trying to seduce that boy."

"Are you mad because I'm better at it than you or Namine?" Riku asked.

Sora laughed, "Well, Kairi, are you?"

"No," Kairi hissed, "I just think we shouldn't play with our food."

"We're not playing," Sora said.

"Besides," Riku said, "we can't kill him in one feeding, it would be a waste of good food."

When Riku turned away from the blonde, Roxas began to walk backwards slowly. None of them noticed so he picked up the pace, and when he thought it was all clear he turned around. Only when he turned he ran into Namine, the blonde vampire girl.

"You can't leave," she whispered.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy to get away?" Riku asked standing behind Roxas.

As soon as Roxas turned, Riku grabbed his wrist. Riku's nails dug into his skin and Roxas gasped, "Th-that-that hurts, let me go!"

Riku chuckled and bent down towards Roxas's neck. Roxas stiffened as Riku whispered, "I see you've already had a vampire bite you recently." Riku then stuck out his tongue and licked the area where Roxas was bitten by Axel. "And that sort of thing makes me want to taste your blood even more."

"Can I have a taste after Riku?" Sora asked.

"Sure you can," Kairi said, "we all can."

"But I'll be the fist," Riku said. He looked down into Roxas's eyes, "Don't worry, it won't hurt too much."

Roxas felt Riku's breath as he leaned closer to his neck. The blonde took a sharp in take of air and waited for the pressure of the silver haired vampire's fangs.

Only he didn't feel the pressure. Instead he felt Riku being pushed off of him and a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up to see Axel standing behind him. The vampire's normal; green eyes were now as red as his hair, and his fangs were very noticeable through his snarling mouth.

"How dare you," Axel growled.

"My, my," Sora said, "you're sooooo scary."

"Shut your mouth you brat."

Sora huffed, "So I'm a brat now?"

Riku stood in front of Sora, "We are a part of the Destiny pack, and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm one of Organization XIII's members," Axel said still furious.

"The Organization," Kairi breathed.

"They're a bad group," Namine said softly.

"And why should we care?" Riku asked.

"Riku," Sora warned.

"More importantly, why do you care for this human here?" Riku asked looking at Roxas.

Axel hid Roxas behind him, "That's of no concern of yours."

"Were you planning on keeping him to yourself?" Sora asked. "That's not very fair."

"Keep up your king of talk and I'll give you a good scar to remember me by," Axel snarled.

"We get it," Riku said, "We'll leave."

"But Riku," Kairi and Sora said together.

"We're leaving," Riku said more stern.

The two shut their mouths and started walking back.

Riku began to follow them before he turned around, "I hope that I get to see you both again soon. Until then, don't devour Roxas completely, Axel."

_How does he know my name? _Roxas thought.

Riku smiled and with that he disappeared. Axel kept a firm grip on Roxas's shoulder. "Axel," the blonde said looking into Axel's red eyes.

The red head looked down at Roxas. That's when he saw that look in the boy's eyes. Fear. Roxas was scared of him. Axel turned away, "Sorry I wasn't here in time. The first day and I screwed up."

Roxas touched the vampire's hand and smiled, "That's ok, Axel. I should have stayed on the bench and waited for you."

Axel looked sown and saw that Roxas's wrist was covered in blood. He gently grabbed his hand, "What happened here?"

"Oh," Roxas said looking at his hand in Axel's, "I guess that was from when Riku grabbed onto my wrist."

"Does it hurt?" Axel asked.

"It stings a little but that's about it."

"Then I'll fix it," Axel said leaning down and started sucking on Roxas's wrist. He wasn't biting the boy's wrist, he was kissing it.

"Axel," Roxas gasped. _He's not biting me, but I can still feel his fangs on my skin. _

Axel chuckled and let go of Roxas. "There we go, now your wound is all nice and clean."  
"Thank you, Axel," Roxas said moving his wrist around.

Axel smiled as he leaned down and kissed Roxas's nose, "Let's get you back home for the night."

Roxas blushed, which made Axel laugh and ruffle his blonde spikes. "You're such and idiot," Roxas blushed, walking ahead of the vampire behind him.

Axel laughed again at the flustered blonde as they walked back together.

**…...**

When both Axel and Roxas were back at the house, Axel sat down in the living room as Roxas changed. The vampire sat there and tried to connect with Xenia in his thoughts. _Xenia, are you there? _Axel thought.

_Yeah, I am, is something wrong? _

_I had a run in with a pack today at the park. _

_Which pack was it? _Xenia asked.

_It was the Destiny pack; well it was a small group from the Destiny pack. At least that's what their leader of the group said._

_That's pretty strange for them, they may travel but this is a long way from their home. _

_That's what I thought to, _Axel said.

_Did anything happen when you saw them?_

_They tried attacking Roxas while I was gone. They didn't succeed but I think that their leader may be watching Roxas. _

_What's the leader's name? _Xenia asked.

_He called himself Riku. The other members names were; Sora, Kairi, and Namine. I don't know how long they've been here but they're all pretty fearful of the Organization, accept for Riku. _

_That's something that we'll have to watch out for. _Xenia said. _Until then you keep watching Roxas and I'll look for this pack and show them a reason to really fear us. _

_Don't hurt them too much._

_I'll just give them a little warning to insure they behave themselves. _

At that time Roxas came out of his room and sat down next to Axel. He was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans. "Axel, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh," Axel said noticing Roxas next to him, "hold on a second, ok?"

Roxas nodded and sat in silence.

_I have to go Xenia, _Axel said.

_Alright, I'll tell you if anything happens. _

_Ok, I'll be home when Cloud gets back. _

_Good, the others are asking where you've been all day, _Xenia said.

_Well, I'm coming home soon. Thanks again Xenia. _

_Sure thing, I'll see you soon. _

Axel left Xenia after that and looked at Roxas, "Sorry about that."

"Were you talking to Xenia?" Roxas asked.

"How did you know?" Axel asked.

"She told about what she can do one day."

"Of course she did," Axel sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to stay with you until Cloud comes home."

"What will you do after that?"

"Me? I'll probably head back to my house to visit my partners."

"What are your partners like?" Roxas asked.

"You already know all of them from school," Axel said.

"No," Roxas shook his head, "I mean all the other members for Organization XIII, what are they all like?"

"They're nothing like Xenia and I are. We don't act the same as the rest of them," Axel said looking at the floor.

"Axel," Roxas said to get the vampire's attention.

Axel looked up to Roxas's smiling face. The boy touched Axel's face and made him stare right into his eyes.

"That sort of thing makes you who you are, never forget that, ok?"

"Yeah," Axel smiled.

"And you don't have to answer my question; I can tell you don't like talking about the Organization."

_Why does he care about _my _feelings? I'm just a vampire and he's a human, nothing more nothing less. But I still can't help but smile when I see his face. I want-his soft hands, his tender smile-I want to- _Axel started leaning towards Roxas.

"Axel," Roxas asked, "are you going to bite me again?"

But instead of saying something Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's soft ones. He grabbed onto Roxas's waist as he depend their kiss. Roxas didn't say anything but he wasn't moving either. Axel held Roxas with such softness since he was so fragile and Axel feared the thought of breaking him.

Axel let go of Roxas and stared into his eyes. "Sorry," Axel said looking away, "I guess that was too much, huh?"

"I didn't know you were going to do something like that to me," Roxas breathed.

"Was it too much?" Axel asked embarrassed.

"I'm not really sure," Roxas said. "It was a little confusing, but it didn't feel bad. Axel, do you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you a lot, for a kid that is."

"I don't know whatyou mean by that," Roxas said tilting his head to the side.

_Damn this kid is cute, _Axel thought. He leaned down and kissed Roxas again on the lips and kept him there until the blonde gasped for air. Axel hovered over Roxas and soon he was on top of him on the couch. Roxas wasn't trying to fight back but he looked a little fearful of what was going to happen next. The vampire whispered in his ear, "You remember when you asked me if I was going to bite you?"

"Yeah, wait, you didn't eat while you hunted did you?" Roxas asked getting up.

"When I saw you weren't on the bench I rushed to save you from those vampires, so no, I didn't eat while I hunted." Axel placed a hand on Roxas's chest and pushed the boy down. He hovered over the boy's neck and began to open his jaw, but he stopped when he felt something wet fall on his head. He lifted himself away from Roxas and saw that the boy was crying.

_Oh shit, _Axel thought. "Roxas, are you scared?"

"No," the blonde sobbed, "I'm ok."

Axel sighed and put Roxas on his lap. He gently stroked hi blonde hair, "I went too far, I'm sorry. I promise never to scare you like that again."

Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder. He didn't say anything but soon he fell asleep on the vampire.

When Axel noticed this he picked up Roxas and put him to bed again. He pulled up a chair and sat down in the corner of the room. Axel sat there and watched over Roxas as he slept. _I'm jealous that I can't sleep like that anymore, _Axel thought.

A few hours passed and Axel heard footsteps coming in. He got up and walked over to meet Cloud in the kitchen. "How is he?" Cloud asked.

"He's fine, he's fast asleep right now," Axel said.

"I met Xenia on my way home. She told me that there has been a pack sited in town."

"Yeah, we had a run in with them today."

"And was Roxas harmed?" Cloud asked.

"No, I got there before they did anything," Axel said.

"It sounds like you're doing a good job then."

**…...**

"So do you think we'll find anything good here?" Sora asked Kairi.

"I don't think so," Kairi said wrinkling her nose, "and I'm not in the mood for homeless blood."

"Blegh," Sora said in disgust, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would want to drink that, so where do you think we could find some good food?"

"We can always look around some small neighborhood."

"Oooooooh but I was hoping you would say we could go taste that one boy's blood," Sora whined.

"Not if that Organization member is watching over him. Going near that kid would be like a death wish."

"He didn't seem that tuff."

"Are you saying that because Riku said it?" Kairi asked.

"No," Sora said, "I'm just speaking the truth, what do you think, Namine?"

The blonde girl looked up, "I think it would be a bad idea to go near any of the members."

"I agree," Kairi said.

"But we can still hunt around here right?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Kairi said, "we just have to be extra cautious now."

"You should be a little more secretive then if you don't want to get caught," said a person right behind the group of vampires.

"And who are you?" Sora asked.

"You mean you couldn't tell?" they asked.

"Wait a minute," Kairi said, "that cloak you're wearing, that's an Organization cloak."

"So what are you, a spy or something?" Sora asked.

"If you want to call me a spy then so be it, but I trust me I'm a lot stronger than a simple spy," they took off their hood and revealed a girl's face with purple eyes and spiky black hair.

"You're a girl," Namine said.

"Yes, it would seem I am," she said.

"So what's your name?" Kairi asked.

"My name is Xenia, but you might know me as someone else," Xenia said as she pulled down her cloak to reveal a mark over her heart. The mark read 0 and the other vampires shuddered.

"You're number 0?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yes, and I'm here to tell you something. We don't enjoy your kind near humans. If you decide to go against our rules here, punishment will be met by one of our members," Xenia said coldly.

All three of them gulped and took a step back. "We get it," Kairi said. "We'll keep our distance from humans and follow your rules."

"I would hope so, and I wanted to ask you all a question," Xenia said.

"What do you want to ask?" Namine asked.

"Where exactly is your leader right now?"

**…...**

"I can't sleep," Roxas mumbled to himself. Roxas touched his lips and rolled to his side. _How does Axel really feel about me? I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to ask him about the Organization since it seems to make him depressed about it. _

Roxas sat up from his bed and combed his hand through his hair. "Maybe some fresh air will help," Roxas whispered. He got up and walked over to his window.

The moon was shiny bright through it and he smiled. The moon always seemed to give Roxas some ease. He opened his window and took a breath of fresh air.

There was a sudden movement out in his yard, but it was too quick for Roxas to notice. Roxas sighed and started walking back to bed. Then he heard another noise and he turned but saw nothing.

_It's just my imagination, _Roxas thought.

He started walking back to bed again when he felt a hand on his arm. Roxas gasped as he turned to see who was behind him. When he saw who it was he tried to let out a scream for Axel but was muffled by a hand coming over his mouth.

"Now we don't want anyone to know that I'm here," the silvered haired vampire, Riku, said to him.

Riku bent down and blew some type of air in front of Roxas. Suddenly Roxas felt dizzy and faint. He soon fell in Riku's arms. He picked the boy up and carried his body to the door.

The vampire smiled, "We're going to take good care of you, I promise, Roxas." Riku stepped out of the window and began walking down the road back to his nest with Roxas's limp body in his arms.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:Oooooooooooooook so we all made it to Chapter 8. HURRAY! And this one is extra long (1,000 more words long) and the reason is...well I lost track of how long I was making it annnnnd I have some good news and some bad news. So first the bad news (let's just get it over with) this will be the last update for about a week and a half or so. I have a lot of plans and my friends are coming to stay with me from out of town so I'll be busy and won't have time to write. But the good news is that I have plenty of ideas for the story and the chapters may go up faster. I have a couple of days left and I wanted to finish this chapter. I already have one going for Message In Heart but that won't be put up till the others in Lusting Love are. I'm sorry about not updating for awhile guys but I looooooooove my friends and trust me I will have A LOT OF FREE TIME after July 14 passes. I hope you all stay with me until then. Thanks and I love you guys :D**


	9. The Hunt Begins

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Xenia asked the Destiny pack.

"Exactly what we mean," Kairi answered. "We don't know where Riku is."

"I don't believe you," Xenia said.

"Are you stupid or something?" Sora asked. "We said we don't know."

"Watch your mouth," Xenia growled, "or else I'll make sure you won't even have one to talk with."

"Watch you mouth my as-" but Kairi cut Sora off before he finished his sentence, which could have possibly been his last.

"Sora," Kairi said, "shut up. This is Number 0, don't you remember what her job involves her to even do?"

Namine shivered and Sora backed away from the Organization vampire.

Kairi spoke, "we're telling the truth to you. I'll even allow you to look into my mind if you're still uneasy about my words."

The red head stepped forward but Xenia held up her hand, "If your leader has gone against my partner's words then he'll have to pay the price that the law asks for."

Kairi nodded as Xenia started walking away until someone yelled. "You can't just kill him!"

Everyone turned to see Namine crying. Xenia sighed and turned back, "I don't make the rules, all I do is just enforce and execute them."

"But how can you kill vampires so easily?" Namine cried out.

"It's not as easy as I make it look, trust me," Xenia said as she left the three vampires alone. _Because I'm the only one who can do it, _Xenia thought heading out to find Axel and Cloud.

**…...**

It was about midnight and both Axel and Cloud were sitting at the kitchen table.

Axel sighed heavily.

Cloud picked up his coffee, "Are you bored?"  
"Slightly," Axel said. "What the hell do you do at night when you're alone?"

"Not much now a days," Cloud shrugged.

"Now a days? What did you do before that?"

"I would keep an eye on Roxas to make sure he was safe at night."

"I see," Axel said.

At that moment there was a bang on the door followed by Xenia bursting through it.

"Xenia," Cloud said, "what's wrong?"

"Where's Roxas, is he here?" Xenia asked.

Axel got up swiftly and ran to Roxas's room, but the only thing that was found was Roxas's bed with the sheets rustled in a mess. Except the bed was empty. "Damnit!" Axel yelled.

Cloud and Xenia rushed in. Xenia cursed under her breath as Cloud walked to the window, which was still ajar.

"Looks like they were let in when Roxas opened the window," Cloud said.

"I think we should take in Roxas's scent and split up to find him," Xenia said. She looked over to Axel who was clenching his fist tightly together. "Axel?" Xenia asked her partner.

"Yeah," Axel said, "I can handle it."

Xenia nodded.

Cloud walked to Roxas's bed and picked up the sheet. He sniffed in the scent and then handed to Axel, who did the same. Xenia took the last smell before all three of them nodded to each other and headed out of the house.

Axel ran down the streets following the scent where it took him. Roxas's scent was everywhere so it made it harder, which meant that his kidnapper had taken extra caution. But that wasn't going to stop the red head. Axel then caught onto a stronger part of the scent and headed in that direction.

He ran for no longer than five minutes until he came up to a large warehouse building. Axel knew for a fact that Roxas was in there and so help if this person hurt Roxas at all they were going to pay. "I'm on my way Roxas, just hang on."

**…...**

"Are you awake yet?" someone asked the blonde passed out on the cold cement floor. "How long do you plan to pretend to be asleep still?"

Roxas laid still on the floor hoping his kidnapper wouldn't notice him. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his hands around. There was a rattling noise as the boy realized he was handcuffed.

Riku leaned down to Roxas's ear, "So I see you finally decided to wake up, and sorry about the chains but I couldn't take any chances."

"What do you want from me," Roxas whispered, while he tried to sit himself up.

The vampire yanked the boy to a seating position, "I already told you, remember?" Riku took Roxas's chin to make their eyes meet. "You smell good, and I think you're pretty cute too."

_Oh god, _Roxas thought, _I need to get out of here before he kills me, but where's the exit at?_ "Let me go," Roxas yanked his chin away.

"Now come on," Riku said leaning towards Roxas, "you don't have to act like that."

"Like what?" Roxas asked confused.

"Like you've never been with a vampire or even bitten by one. That red head has fed off of you I can tell by your scent." Riku stroked Roxas's neck, "And I bet you wouldn't mind another one sinking their teeth in right here."

Roxas put his hands up to smack Riku, but the silver haired boy grabbed the blonde's hands and put it around his back. The boy tried to pull away from the vampire but his handcuffs kept him trapped there. Riku pushed Roxas to the ground so he was on top of him.

The vampire smiled widely, which showed his bright white fangs. "You don't have to be scared of me; I won't hurt you too much."

Roxas tried again to slip his hands from Riku but failed in doing so.

Riku smiled and touched the boys chin, "Just stay still and it can be over faster, or if you want we can have a little fun."

"What are you-" Roxas began but Riku trailed his hand up and down the blonde's chest. Roxas gasped, which made Riku chuckle.

"I can see why that red head is so interested in you. You make things a lot more fun, and I bet he doesn't mind the taste of your blood either." Riku took one of his hands and tore Roxas's shirt right off.

Roxas shivered having the cold ground touch his bare skin. Then he saw Riku putting his hands down towards Roxas's pants. "Please, please stop it," Roxas began to cry.

"And why should I?" the vampire asked.

There was a noise at the door and Riku lifted his head up to see who it was that was coming. Roxas then became hopeful that it was Axel, Cloud, or Xenia coming to save him, but instead Sora came into the room with a smirk on his face. "Somehow I knew he would be here with you," the brunette said.

"Sora," Riku said, "why did you come in without proper permission?"

"I thought you should know that we had a run in with Number 0."

"And?"

"We took care of things, but you know we really had no idea what you were up to. Even if she read our minds she would have never known about this," Sora smiled.

"That's very true," Riku turned back to Roxas. "Did you hear that? They don't know you're here and they'll never save you."

"I guess I'll leave you alone with your prey then, Riku," Sora said as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Roxas didn't want Sora to leave them just yet. With him around Riku wouldn't do anything to the boy and he would have time to think of a plan, but that wasn't the case here when he looked and saw Riku smiling over his small body.

"Now, where were we?" Riku cooed as he moved his hands down Roxas's thighs. "You're a lot of fun to play with, you know that?"

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas sobbed.

"This is my entertainment for the day," the vampire smiled. Then he suddenly leaned down to Roxas's neck and sunk his fangs deep into his skin. Riku began to suck out blood from the boy as Roxas tried to pull away.

Roxas started to become tired after a short time and leaned in closer to Riku, which made his fangs go in deeper. _This actually feels kind of, nice, _Roxas thought, _it's never felt like this before. _The fact was that Roxas had never had his blood drunken that long. The boy began to give into the pleasure the bite gave him; he gave in so much that at one point he moaned for that feeling.

Riku lifted away from Roxas and looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am right now." The vampire slipped out from the boy's arms and laid him on the ground. "I need to let you rest, or else I could kill you if I drank too much."

Roxas's eyes started to go back to normal and his head began to clear up a bit. That's when Riku leaned down and pressed his lips hard on the blonde's; it took awhile until Roxas realized what was happening. He tried to push the silver head away but Riku put his hand behind Roxas's head to secure those lips in place. The boy continued to struggle as Riku put his other hand on his hip and moved his hand up and down Roxas's back. Roxas tried again to push away and moaned for air, but Riku kept him in place until a few minutes after and he let him go.

"I see you're back to normal," Riku smiled. "Now we can continue from the last time."

Riku started walking towards Roxas when all of a sudden there was a crash at the door. As soon as Riku turned around he was punched across the room by someone, who was covered by the smoke in the air.

Roxas felt somebody picking him off the ground and lifting him into their arms. _Is this Axel or is it dad? _Roxas thought.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Riku yelled.

"Get him out of here," one of the guys told the other.

The other guy nodded and ran out of the room.

"Sora, Kairi, Namine, take down the intruder!" Riku yelled loudly.

Sora landed in front of the man holding Roxas, "And here I thought we tricked that red headed Organization member into going to a different building. I had no idea he had other friends."

"He doesn't," the man said, "now move aside."

"Not a chance," Sora smiled, "not after what you did to my leader."

"Fine then," the guy said before he moved past Sora and punched him in the face making him spiral down the hall. The man then ran down the rest of the hall.

"CHEAP SHOT!" Sora yelled.

A few seconds later Roxas and his savior found a safe area and he put Roxas down on a bench to rest. "How are you feeling, kid?" he asked Roxas.

"I'm dizzy," Roxas moaned as he fell into the man's arms.

"Just stay cool, okay? Rude will be here soon to help."

"Rude?"

"Oh, he's my partner," the man lifted Roxas up. "My name's Reno if you wanted to know."

Roxas looked up and saw Reno, he was tall with long red hair as red as Axel's. He was wearing a suit type of outfit and he had goggles on his head as well. "You look a lot like him," Roxas said.

"Like who?" Reno asked curious.

"A good friend of mine," Roxas said.

"I hope your friend is handsome," Reno smiled. He looked out and saw another shadow coming. "Well, it looks like Rude's here."

Rude came up to both Roxas and Reno and asked Reno, "How is he?"

"He's a little dizzy, but I haven't checked him completely," Reno said.

Rude looked down at Roxas, "It looks like he has a good wound on his neck."

Reno looked down at Roxas to and saw that Rude was right. "Wow, that kid really pierced you deeply, didn't he?"

The blonde grabbed his neck, "its fine," he said.

"No it's not," Reno said taking Roxas's hand. "Let me see it."

"No, I told you its fine."

"I can heal it if you let me," Reno said as he looked right into Roxas's blue eyes. "You can trust me, I promise."

Roxas looked into Reno's deep green eyes and nodded. He felt Reno leaning in and putting his lips to Roxas's throat. The blonde shivered as he felt Reno lick the wound clean; it took awhile but Reno finished and pulled away from the boy.

"Are you alright?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, "I'm better, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Reno smiled, which made Roxas smile.

"Someone's coming our way," Rude said.

Reno got up, "We can handle it."

"Let's wait and see who it is first."

Soon there was a breeze and then Xenia appeared right before Reno and Rude. Roxas was about to tell them not to attack but he didn't have to. Both of the males relaxed when they saw Xenia.

"Well, look who we have here, Rude," Reno said.

"It's been a long time, Xenia," Rude said.

"A little too long," Xenia smiled, "hold on a sec," she turned and waved her hands around for a second.

Cloud appeared after that, he ran right over to Roxas, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Roxas said.

"Cloud's here too?" Reno asked. "This is just great."

"Reno?" Cloud looked up noticing Reno and Rude for the first time. "What are you and Rude doing here?"

"I'm good too, thanks," Reno said. "Jeez, Cloud, did you really have to take that long to notice us. Not to mention ask how we are; it's been about fifteen years since we last saw each other."

"Sorry," Cloud said.

Reno came over and put his arm around Cloud's shoulder, "Don't sweat it man."

"But really," Xenia said, "why _are _you two here?"

"Not you too, Xenia," Reno complained.

"We were passing by and we felt a disturbance coming from that old building," Rude said.

"I see," Xenia said.

"Um," Roxas mumbled.

Cloud leaned down, "What is it?"

"Wow, Cloud," Reno said. "You're acting like you're this kid's dad or something."

"That's because I am," Cloud said.

"You're what?"

"Now what's wrong, Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked.

"I just told him where we are, and he's heading here right now," Xenia said. "That group tricked him into going to a different building."

"Thanks, Xenia," Roxas said. There was a breeze and Roxas shivered, since he still hand no shirt on.

"Here," Reno said taking off his jacket and draping it over Roxas.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he hugged the jacket tighter.

"What did they do to you?" Rude asked.

Roxas shivered again but not by the wind this time.

"You don't have to talk about it," Cloud said softly.

"I-" Roxas began but he heard someone coming.

Axel appeared in a second and rushed to Roxas, "Are you okay, are you hurt, do you need healing?"

"I'm fine, Axel," Roxas blushed.

"Hey, calm down man," Reno said.

Axel glared at Reno, "And who are you?"

"I'm the guy who saved Roxas here."

"Axel," Xenia said, "this is Reno and Rude, they're close friends of Cloud's and mine."

"Right," Axel said.

"So you're part of the Organization too?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Axel asked.

Before Reno could answer there was a buzzing noise. Xenia reached for her pocket and pulled out her phone. She cursed slightly as she answered it. After a few minutes she hung up, "FUCK!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Cloud asked surprised by Xenia's outburst.

"That was Saix; apparently Xemnas wants to speak to me. I guess he could feel that disturbance too."

"What's with this 'disturbance'?" Roxas asked.

"It's when vampires can feel one another's actions," Rude said. "When a vampire hunts something important and causes a riot with more than a few vampires not from their pack then it's a disturbance, which means other vampires can feel it too. They can feel that vampire's hunt, but only strong vampires can feel it from far away. I guess that Xemnas is a strong vampire, Xenia?"

"Yeah," she said, "he's pretty strong. Axel, you should take Roxas back home with Cloud."

"But what about you?" Axel asked.

"I'll go talk to Xemnas and come up with something to tell him, just try to keep things calm for the time being. Once you're done then head back to the other members to calm them down a bit."

"Sure thing," Axel said.

"We'll go with them," Reno said, "just to make sure things are alright."

"Thanks," Xenia said as she opened her portal, put her coat's hood up, and stepped inside.

After she left Axel stood in front of Roxas, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I can walk," Roxas said getting up. He was fine until he felt dizzy and began to fall but Axel caught him in his arms. "Sorry," Roxas said.

"You don't need to apologize," Axel said putting Roxas on his back. He looked back at the blonde, "Comfy?"

Roxas nodded with a smile.

And with that they were all off.

**…...**

Xenia made her way up the steps to the round room. She made her way in and shut the door behind her. Xemnas was sitting in his seat looking down at the girl vampire.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance, Number 0?" Xemnas asked.

"It was a minor error but we took care of it," Xenia said.

"With more vampires than just you and Axel?"

"Yes, there were more than us but we didn't reveal our secrets to them."

"That's not the point," Xemnas said. "The fact that you let this happen is bad enough but to have more than one vampire in this situation is worse."

"I apologize, Xemnas," Xenia said.

"And the other fact that I feel like you're lying to me makes this even more aggravating."

"Trust me, I'm not lying to you," Xenia said. "I promise this won't happen again."

"I think not," Xemnas said jumping down to Xenia. He made a fast motion and slashed Xenia's face with his claws. Blood seeped down the vampire's face. "Vampire blood taste horrible to us, but yet we still bleed for some reason."

Xenia got up and acted like there was no scare of blood on her face.

Xemnas turned away, "If this happens again then your punishment will be even greater. Now, go back to your group."

Xenia turned around and walked out of the room. She looked at her face in a mirror and saw three slash marks with lines of blood running along her face. Xenia sighed and opened up a portal to head back to town.

**…...**

When all of them were back at Cloud's home Axel sat Roxas on the couch. Cloud went to the kitchen, "I'll make you something to eat."

"I'll get you a shirt," Rude said heading down the hall.

Reno plopped down beside Roxas, "So you're Axel, right?"

"Yeah," Axel said, "so do you have something against Organization XIII or what?"

"To be honest, I can't stand you guys at all."

"Then why were you so nice to Xenia?"

"Well, she's an old friend of mine. We go way back when she was still with the Traverse Pack."

"Here's a shirt," Rude said throwing it towards Reno, who caught it.

"Here ya go," Reno said handing the shirt to Roxas.

"Thanks," Roxas said putting the jacket down and slipping the shirt on. He looked down and saw the jacket still with him, "Oh, uh, here, Reno."

"Thanks," Reno smiled.

"Thanks for letting me use it," Roxas said.

"No problem."

_Great, _Axel thought, _now Roxas smells like this guy. _"So you knew Xenia when she was still with her pack?"

"Yep, Cloud too," Reno said.

"So, are you a part of the Traverse Pack?"

"No, I'm a part of the Turks, who have a high alliance with the Traverse Pack. We've been friends with them as far back as we can remember."

"So, what do you guys do?" Axel asked.

"We travel and take care of things for their pack and other packs who hire us to do things for them, which reminds me, Cloud," Reno said digging in his pant's pocket.

Cloud came in and handed Roxas some food and a drink. Roxas smikled, thanked him, and began to eat. "What is it, Reno?" Cloud asked sitting down.

"I have a letter for you," Reno said handing a envelope to Cloud.

"A letter, form who?"

"It's from Zack," Reno said.

Cloud looked down at the letter with his shoulders slumping. "Did he ask you to do this?"

"Yeah, he said if we ever saw you on our trips to give this to you. Although he kinda thought it wouldn't get to you. I think you should still read it though."

"Right," Cloud said, "excuse me for a second." Cloud left the room and headed down the hall to his office and closed the door.

"Who's Zack?" Roxas asked.

"It's someone very special to Cloud," Reno said.

"Is he from The Traverse Pack too?" Axel asked.

"Yep, and still is," Reno said.

Roxas yawned.

Reno smiled, "Looks like someone's worn out."

"Let's get you to bed, Roxas," Axel said.

Roxas nodded as he got up and headed up the stairs with Axel's disapproval.

"I can carry you," Axel said.

"I'm fine," Roxas said going up the steps.

Reno laughed softly as he and Rude stayed in the living room.

Once in Roxas's room Axel helped the blonde into bed. He pulled the covers up and brushed away a blonde spike in Roxas's eye. Roxas smiled, "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yeah," Axel said, "I'll see you a school tomorrow." He leaned down and lightly kissed the boy's forehead. "Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight," Roxas said as he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Axel made his way downstairs and walked over to Rude and Reno. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?" Rude asked.

"Could you stay here with Roxas to help Cloud out?" Axel asked.

"Sure we can," Reno said, "we'll watch him for the night, promise."

"Thanks," Axel said as he left to head home to his fellow members.

**…...**

In Cloud's office he sat there for a few minutes just staring at the letter. _Why did you send me this, Zack? _Cloud thought to himself. He sighed and grabbed the envelope, tore it open, and began to read.

_Cloud, _it read, _I haven't seen you in a long time and I just wanted to know how you are. It's probably been a long time since I wrote this letter but if you're reading it then that makes me happy. Aerith said it was a good way to pass the time than just hunting and doing other things with the pack. _Cloud laughed slightly. _Anyways I sat down and wrote as much as I could think of. At first it was hard but then I would think about what I would say to you if I saw you. I wish you were back here with us but I understand your reason for leaving. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you from him. I should have tried harder than what I did and again I'm so sorry. I hope to see your face again soon. I really miss you and so does everyone else. Oh, Xenia left a few days ago to join that Organization XIII. It was sad to see her go but I think this will make her even stronger. Aerith was really sad to see her go so I tried to make her write a letter but she said it would never reach her. So I guess all I really wanted to say to you is that I'm sorry again and I want to see you badly. Please come and visit sometime; it would be wonderful to see your smile again here. I'll catch ya later, okay?_

_I Love You Cloud,_

_Zack_

"That idiot," Cloud said to himself. He felt something running down his cheek. Cloud reached up and touched a wet liquid and pulled his hand back. He continued to cry with the letter in his hand.

"You didn't have to apologize," Cloud whispered. "Saying these things makes me want to see you even more and it's killing me."

He read the last part of the letter. _I Love You Cloud. _"I love you too, Zack."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:I feel like my fingers are going to fall off! Well, I got it done for you guys and I've very proud of it too 3 I put tons of time into it and made it EXTRA LONG since I've been gone for almost two weeks. I'm hoping you guys like it and review so I can continue to write it with a high self confidence lol. Soooo we find out a little bit more of Riku's plans and Xenia's life. I was really excited to bring Reno, Rude, and the whole Turks in the story finally. What I was really excited for was bringing in Zack the most (through a letter but eh) I almost cried writing Zack's letter lol jk jk my eyes are so dry right now I can't cry at all, but I am happy that he's here and get a little ZackXCloud action too. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers in my on words keep on keeping on**


	10. Leaving Life Behind

The next morning Roxas woke up in a rush. His alarm went off, which scared him, and he began to get ready for school. After he finished putting on his clothes he looked at himself in the mirror. _I can't believe that all happened last night, _the blonde thought as he shivered from the memory.

"Roxas," Cloud called from downstairs, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," Roxas called back, "I'm on my way down."

Roxas quickly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs to find his dad sitting in the living room with two other people.

Reno turned around, "Well, look who's up and ready for class."

"What are you two still doing here?" Roxas asked confused.

"We made a promise," Rude said.

"We told your friend that we would help look after you," Reno smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful," Roxas said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Reno waved his hand.

"Are you going to school?" Cloud asked.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, I can't really be late for class."

"Yes, of course," Cloud said looking down at his hands.

"Dad," Roxas said, "are you okay?"

"We better get going," Reno said jumping in front of Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

"We'll-" Reno began but Rude made a coughing noise. Reno sighed, "I mean, I'll take you to school today."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, now let's get going," Reno said pushing Roxas out the door before he could say anything to Cloud.

Once the two were on the sidewalk heading to the school, Roxas turned to Reno. "What's wrong with dad?"

"He's, well let's just say that he's a little homesick," Reno said.

"Homesick? Are you saying he misses his pack?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's why he's upset right now."

"Why can't he just go back for a visit?" Roxas asked.

"It's kinda complicated. You see, Cloud left for a reason, which was about fifteen years ago. If he's stayed away that long I don't think he'll be going back anytime soon."

"Do you know why he left?"

"I'm not really sure myself," Reno said scratching his head, "I guess I thought it was something I shouldn't ask about."

"How do you figure that?"

"You just get one of those feelings, you know what I mean?"

Roxas nodded, "I think I do."

Reno smiled, "Well, you're a smart kid so I would think you'd get it."

"Um thanks, I think."

"No problem, Roxas. Hey, looks like we're here," Reno said.

"Oh," Roxas said turning towards the school, "I didn't even notice we were here."

"Time flies when you're having a good conversation," Reno said. "I guess I'll get going, but if you need a walk or ride home then just call Rude or I on our cells."

"I will," Roxas smiled as he said goodbye to Reno and walked up to the school.

Roxas was walking down the hall to his first class and saw Hayner coming in the opposite way. Hayner spotted his friend and waved. "Hey, Roxas," Hayner said.

"Good morning," Roxas smiled to the other blonde.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"You just seem kind of out of it today," Hayner said touching Roxas's forehead.

"Hayner?" Roxas asked his friend as the boy pulled his arm back.

"Well, it doesn't feel like your running a fever. Maybe you should take it easy today."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Hayner."

"Don't mention it," Hayner said as he opened the door and walked into the classroom.

Roxas was about to walk in until he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Axel standing in the hallway. "Axel," Roxas said.

"Yeah," Axel laughed, "that's my name."

Roxas quickly jumped towards the vampire and wrapped his arms around his body. The blonde buried his face in the man's chest and sighed.

"Roxas," Axel began to say until someone opened the classroom door.

Roxas turned and saw Hayner standing in the doorway watching the two of them together. "Class is going to start soon," Hayner said coldly.

"Of course," Axel smiled, "we sure don't want to be late, right, Roxas?"

Roxas let go and stepped away from Axel, "Uh, uh yeah."

Hayner grabbed Roxas by the hand and pulled him into the room quickly, leaving Axel behind watching the two boys in amusement.

Axel then felt a sharp flick on the back of his head. He laughed, "I see your feeling better."

"I guess so," Xenia said walking past Axel.

"You know people will wonder what's up with that big ass bandage on your face."

"Shut the hell up you idiot," Xenia sighed as she entered the class.

Roxas looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Xenia's left cheek covered in bandages. She sat down and opened her text book without saying a word to anyone. Axel sat down behind her and looked at Roxas. "I'll let Xenia explain later," he said.

The boy nodded and turned back to Hayner.

"You _will _explain it, right?" Axel asked Xenia.

"I'll see about it," Xenia said as she read from her book.

"I wonder what happened to the Night girl's face," Hayner whispered.

"I don't know," Roxas said, "but it looks painful."

"Maybe someone got tired of all their crap and decided to beat the shit out of one of them, and it's not surprising it was Xenia who got knocked down."

"Hayner, what are you talking about?"

"She seems like the leader of their group so that's why she was attacked first."

"You don't sound very sentimental about it," Roxas said.

"No, I say this because I don't care," Hayner said crossing his hands over his chest.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to them," Roxas said coldly.

"Roxas," Hayner started but Roxas stopped him.

"You're being a jerk to them and it isn't right."

"So you're siding with them?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone, Hayner. I'm just saying that you should leave them alone."

"Fine, if that's how you feel," Hayner said as he turned around.

"Hayner, Hayner I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for offending you about your friends."

"Hayner I-"

"Class is in session," the teacher said as the bell rang.

"We'll talk more later, okay?" Hayner said.

"Okay," Roxas said.

**…...**

After class was done everyone headed to lunch. Olette and Pence were already sitting at their usual table as Roxas and Hayner joined them.

"Hey guys," Olette said.

"Hi," Roxas said.

They both sat down and they all ate in silence for awhile until Olette spoke again. "So, how was your guys' weekend?"

"Pretty boring," Hayner said.

"Same here," Pence shrugged.

Roxas froze as he began to remember that awful night when Riku kidnapped him and drank is blood.

"Roxas, what did you do this weekend?" Olette asked.

"Oh, uh, I didn't really do anything this weekend," Roxas smiled.

"Same old thing for all of us I guess," Olette laughed.

Roxas and Pence both smiled at their friend.

"Did we miss something funny?" Axel asked standing by the groups table.

"Oh," Olette said, "h-hi, Axel."

"Hi," Axel smiled, which made Olette blush.

"Is there something you really wanted to say?" Hayner asked.

"I just wanted to know if Xenia and I can join you all for lunch."

"Where is Xenia at?" Pence asked.

"She'll be here soon," Axel said, "so can I sit?"

"I don't see why not," Pence said.

"Thanks," Axel said taking a seat next to Roxas.

Hayner stiffened as he saw Axel moving closer towards Roxas. He cleared his throat and moved closer to his friend, "How are you feeling, Rox?"

"What, oh, I'm better now. Thanks, Hayner," Roxas smiled.

"That's good to hear," Hayner said. "So, do you want to do something after school today?" Hayner smiled as he saw Axel shift himself a little. _That's right, _Hayner thought, _I know more about Roxas than you ever will in your lifetime. _

"I guess I could," Roxas said snapping Hayner back to reality.

"Huh?" Hayner asked.

"About doing something after school."

"Oh that, yeah we can go to the park or something," Hayner said.

"Sure, that sounds good," Roxas smiled, which made Hayner smile back.

_I remember someone asking me what Rox meant to me, _Hayner thought, _and I told him that he was someone very special and important to me. Roxas is somebody I don't want to see getting hurt by others. He's someone I want to protect from dangers in the world. Then they asked, "But what is the reason for that?" I responded, "Because, he's my best friend." _"A best friend," Hayner whispered.

"What was that?" Olette asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," Hayner said.

"Hey look," Pence said, "here comes Xenia."

Xenia sat down next to Axel at the table and didn't say anything.

"Hi, Xenia," Olette said.

"Hello," Xenia said back. The table was silent for awhile until Xenia spoke again. "I got this from a fall the other day."

"What?" Olette asked the other girl.

"I fell and scraped up my face pretty badly on the weekend. That's why I have these bandages here on my face."

"Does it hurt?" Pence asked.

"Not as much as when I first got it," Xenia said as she got up from the table. "Axel, I'll see you after school."

Axel just nodded as his partner walked back to their normal table. "Sorry about Xenia, she's just a little embarrassed of the accident," Axel smiled.

"I see," Olette said, "I hope it heals up soon for her."

"Yeah, me too," Axel said looking down at his tray.

Roxas placed his hand over Axel's under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. "I bet she'll be fine," Roxas smiled.

Axel squeezed the blonde's hand back gently and smiled, "I bet she will too."

Hayner turned away from everyone to hide his look of disgust as he saw Roxas reach for Axel's hand. _Axel doesn't deserve his sympathy, _Hayner thought. When he looked back at the two he saw Axel putting his arm around Roxas's shoulders. The blonde stood up and walked to Axel.

The red head looked up, "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk, Axel," Hayner said, "alone."

"Sure thing," Axel said getting up from his chair.

The two walked to the hall and Hayner stopped by some lockers and slumped next to them. The vampire looked curiously at the blonde and spoke, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I hate you," Hayner said.

Axel sighed, "I already know this."

"I hate you so much. Why are you," Hayner paused.

"Why am I so what?" Axel asked.

"Why are you so friendly to Roxas?"

"He's my friend."

"It looks like more than just friendship to me."

"Well, I sure don't see anything wrong with me treating Roxas special," Axel said.

"You're going to hurt him sooner or later."

"You only hurt someone if you know you aren't strong enough to protect them."

"That's not the point though. I don't want to see Roxas get hurt by anybody and I promised to keep him safe from anyone or anything," Hayner said.

"And this is just all for friendship?"

"Yes, that's all it is."

"Are you sure, because I see something much more than friendship in the way you talk about Roxas. What exactly is Roxas to you, Hayner?"

"He's, he's, he's someone special to me. He's my best friend and I-I-I-"

"You what?" Axel asked.

"I, I love him," Hayner gasped.

"I see," Axel said, "I guess you and I are working in the same direction."

"What are you talking about?"

"We both love him and wish to protect him but, who's the strongest one out of the two of us?" Axel began to walk past Hayner to get back to class. He turned his head slightly to the side, "Just think that through. Oh, and please don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later on down the road." And with that the vampire left.

When Axel was gone Hayner punched one of the lockers hard with his fist, "God damn it," he growled.

**…...**

After the last bell rang, Hayner made his way out before all the others. He ran outside to wait but he ran into Xenia, who was leaning against the building. The blonde stopped and stared at the girl.

"What do you want?" Xenia glared at Hayner.

"Nothing to do with the likes of you that's for sure," Hayner snorted.

Xenia looked away from Hayner and stared down the road, "I wonder how long you stay sane at this rate."

"What?"

"Don't concern yourself with my words," Xenia turned back to Hayner, "just be cautious."

_What a freak, _Hayner thought as he saw Roxas and the others coming out of the school, "Hey guys," Hayner said.

"Hey," Roxas smiled, "so are you ready to do something?"

"Yeah, let's get going," Hayner said as the two started walking to the park.

"Yo, Roxas!" someone yelled from behind the boys.

Both of them turned and saw Reno standing next to a large tree by the school. Roxas smiled and walked over to the man. Hayner frowned but followed his friend.

"What are you doing here, Reno?" Roxas asked the man.

"I came to pick you up from school," Reno said.

"I told you I would call if I needed a ride. I'm going to hang out with Hayner today."

"And I'm guessing that that's Hayner behind you?"

"Oh," Roxas said turning to face Hayner, "Hayner, this is Reno. He's an old friend of my dad's, who's staying with us for a few days."

"Hi there," Reno smiled.

Hayner just nodded at the red head and looked at Roxas, "Is something up?"

"I'm not sure," Roxas said looking up at the man, "Reno?"

"Actually, your dad asked me to pick you up today after school. He wants you home as soon as you came out of your last class," Reno said. "Rude was supposed to come but he decided not to."

"But I thought I could go somewhere," Roxas looked down.

"I'm sorry, Rox," Reno said, "but Cloud is really worried about you."

Roxas nodded and looked at Hayner, "I'm sorry, Hayner, but could we hang out another time?"

"Sure, don't worry about it," Hayner smiled.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled before leaving with Reno.

Hayner was about to leave until he saw Axel joining the two on their way to Roxas's house.

_What the hell? _Hayner thought. _Why the hell is Axel going to Roxas's house? Is Roxas hanging out with Axel in secret so I won't get mad? No, no that's not it. I bet anything that Axel is just forcing Roxas to hang out with him. There's no way Roxas would be around Axel on his own free will, but- _Hayner started to remember the way Roxas touched Axel's hand so tenderly and what Axel said to Hayner in the hall, 'Who is the stronger of the two of us?'

"Damnit," Hayner whispered as his blood began to boil.

Olette and Pence walked up behind their friend. Olette reached out to Hayner, "Are you okay?" she asked, but Hayner went into a full on sprint down the sidewalk before she could say anymore.

The boy ran for miles with anger and hate running through his veins. He didn't care where he went as long as it was far away from the school as possible. Hayner didn't even notice where he was until he stopped to catch his breathe. He was in the old dirty part of town where all the homeless lived. There was an old rundown night club and a factory and that was the main attractions there in that area.

_Guess I should turn around, _Hayner thought as he began to head back to town.

"Hey, you!" someone yelled from behind Hayner.

Hayner turned and saw a small boy about his age with brown spiky hair and sky blue eyes. "Are you talking to me?" Hayner asked.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here, do you?" the boy laughed.

_There's something weird about this kid, _Hayner thought. "So, are you new around here?"

"Yep," the boy nodded, "I came here not too long ago with my family. Your Hayner, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I met another one of your friends before, but I can't remember which one it was. Oh, it was a blonde one, is a friend of yours named Roxas?"

Hayner froze, "Yeah, it is, so you talked to Roxas?"

"We had a lovely conversation the last time we met."

"Funny, he didn't mention a thing about you," Hayner said. "What is your name by the way?"

"My name's Sora," the boy smiled, "and I can't believe Roxas didn't say one word about me, but he sure did talk about two people a lot."

"Who did he talk about?"

"Well, he talked about you, and he was talking about this certain red head guy in particular, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Axel," Hayner growled.

"Yeah, that's the guy. Hey, you don't look to happy about it. I'm guessing you don't like Axel too much, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I totally get it, Hayner," Sora said as he skipped up to Hayner. "I kind of have a strong hatred towards Axel. I can just see by the way he looks that he's gonna hurt poor Roxy. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah, and I just don't see how Roxas doesn't see it."

"Well, I can help with that," Sora smiled. "I can tell you like Roxas a lot so I'm going to help you out." Sora came over towards Hayner and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going," Hayner asked as he let Sora drag him around.

"I'm going to take you to someone that will be able to help with your problem."

The two came up to an old rundown factory and Sora took Hayner inside. Sora let go of the blonde and walked to the center of the factory.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked.

"Come over here for a sec, Hayner," Sora said.

Hayner walked over to the boy and stood in front of him.

"How do you feel about Roxas?" Sora asked.

"What?" Hayner asked appalled.

"How do you feel about Roxas? It's not a hard question, just tell me what he is to you."

"He's special to me."

"Special how?" Sora asked. "Are you in love with Roxas?"

"What, no, I'm not," but Hayner paused after a moment. "Yes," he whispered.

"What was that," Sora asked.

"Yes, yes, I love him," Hayner said louder.

Sora smiled and laughed, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say."

"What?" Hayner began but was cut off when he felt Sora brush by his neck. Suddenly he felt a sharp feeling on his neck. Hayner tried to push Sora off but the boy was too strong.

Shortly after that the pressure on his neck left and Sora was hovering over him with a blade in his hand. Sora cut his hand and grabbed Hayner by the hair and pulled him off the ground. The boy put his bleeding hand up to Hayner's mouth and forced it down his throat. Sora let go of the blonde and Hayner dropped to the ground moaning in pain.

"Now," Sora said calmly, "you can take what's rightfully yours."

Hayner withered in pain on the ground as he began to feel his body changing.

"Who are you going to make yours?" Sora asked.

"Roxas," Hayner gasped.

"And who are you going to kill if they get in your way?"

"I'll kill everyone," Hayner moaned.

"But who do you want to kill the most?" Sora asked.

"AXEL!" Hayner roared as fangs formed in his mouth. He breathed heavily as he laid on the ground as a newborn being. A vampire.

"That's nice to hear," Sora smiled.

"Sora," someone called behind the brunette.

Sora turned to face Riku, who just came into the room. He smiled at his leader, "Hey, Riku."

"I see you've been busy," Riku said indicating Hayner on the ground.

"I got myself a new toy, and I was getting ready to try it out. How about you come along and watch," Sora said.

Riku looked down at Hayner who was still growling that he was going to kill Axel and anyone else who stood in his way. Riku smiled, "I think I will join you. This looks like it will be very entertaining, good work, Sora."

Sora smiled as he picked up Hayner by his shirt, "Let's go have some fun, Hayner," Sora whispered to the boy.

"Yes," Hayner smiled with his newly grown fangs glittering in the shining light. "Let's hurry up, I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are," Riku said as he and Sora both smiled widely.

**…...**

Back at Roxas's house, everyone sat in the living room in silence. Reno finally spoke, "So what are we doing here, Cloud?"

"I wanted to talk to Roxas about something," Cloud said.

"Can I ask something before you do?" Roxas asked.

Cloud nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

"Why did I have to come straight home after school? I was hoping to hang out with Hayner, since I haven't done that in awhile."

"After the scenario with the Destiny Pack, we all decided that it would be best for you if you stayed around one of us for now," Cloud said.

"And you decided to do this without asking me first?"

"Roxas, please you have to understand."

"What I don't understand is why you never tell me anything anymore. I can make my own decisions now. I'm old enough to know what's right and what's not."

"You don't understand," Cloud said softly.

"I may not understand some things, but that's only because you never tell me anything," Roxas said raising his voice.

"Hey," Reno said, "just calm down, Roxas."

"Just shut up," Roxas said. "Why don't you tell me anything anymore, dad?"

"I want to protect you," Cloud said softly.

"But I need to know about some things if it involves my own being!" Roxas snapped.

"You just don't get it," Cloud said.

"What don't I get?" Roxas yelled.

"You don't get that if you make one wrong move in this world," Cloud paused. "If you make one wrong move you'll die, Roxas!"

Roxas jumped back a bit from the shock of his father's yelling. _Dad never yells at me, _Roxas thought. _This isn't like him at all. _Roxas started backing away.

Cloud looked surprised, "Roxas, Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget it," Roxas said as he ran to the door. He opened it up and bolted out, while passing by Axel on his way.

Axel scratched his head and walked into the house. "Anyone want to explain to me what's going on with Roxas?"

Cloud looked at Axel, "When did you come here?" he asked the red head.

"I just came in, are you okay, Cloud?" Axel asked.

"I-" Cloud began before he fell back into his seat before he could finish what he wanted to say.

"Cloud," Reno said panicked, "Cloud, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good," Cloud said putting his head in his hands. "Something bad is about to happen."

"Are you sure?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed as he fell into Reno.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Axel asked.

"Don't worry," Reno said, "just go and find Roxas. Rude and I will join up with you shortly."

Axel nodded, "I'm not sure what's going on but I'll find Roxas as fast as I can."

Rude picked up Cloud in his arms as he looked at Axel, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Axel smiled as he ran out the door in a flash.

**…...**

"I don't get it," Roxas mumbled. "Why is dad keeping things from me all the time now, and not only him but I feel like Axel is too." The blonde was walking around the town tryong to clear his head. _But, _Roxas thought, _I had no right to yell at dad like that, no matter how much he's keeping from me. I should go back and apologize to him. _

Roxas turned around but when he did he felt a hand on his back. The boy gasped and looked behind him to find his friend, Hayner, behind him. Roxas smiled as did Hayner, "Hey," Roxas said, "I'm sorry about earlier today."

Hayner just kept the same smile on his face.

"I'll make it up to you soon, okay?" Roxas said.

"How about now?" Hayner asked.

"Sorry, but I have to get back home and fix some things with my dad."

"That can wait, can't it?"

"I have to do this now," Roxas said, "but maybe some other time." Roxas went to leave but Hayner grabbed onto his wrist and didn't let go. "Hayner," Roxas said, "is something wrong?"

"Not really," Hayner said, "I'm actually feeling really well. Better than I have in quite a long time."

"Ok," Roxas said, "I'm gonna go." Roxas went but Hayner kept hi firm grip on his wrist. "Hayner," Roxas said as he tugged, "you have to let go of me."

"And what if I don't want to?" Hayner asked.

"You're really starting to scare me, Hayner."

"Good," Hayner said as he tugged Roxas towards a building.

"Hayner, Hayner, let go," Roxas struggled.

The two boys entered the building and Hayner shut the door behind him. He kept pulling his friend behind him. "It smells nice in here," Hayner said.

"What's wrong with you," Roxas said as he pulled his arm out of Hayner's grip. The other blonde turned around. "You're acting really weird all of a sudden," Roxas said.

"Roxas," Hayner breathed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Roxas," Hayner said again as he grabbed his friend by the waist and pulled him into his body enough until their lips met. Roxas gasped in surprise as Hayner laid his lips hard on his best friend's. Roxas tried to pull away but Hayner was too strong for him. Hayner began to stroke the other blonde's back and he combed his hand through his soft blonde locks. Roxas tried as hard as he could to push away from his friend but it was no use.

Hayner finally let go and Roxas jumped back away from his friend. "What the hell are you doing, Hayner?" Roxas yelled.

"I love you," Hayner said.

"What?"

"I said I love you, Roxas."

"But I," Roxas began but Hayner stood right in front of him out of nowhere. Roxas gasped again, "How did you just do that?"

Hayner took a strand of Roxas's hair and pushed it back behind his ear. He then brushed away some of the hair away to reveal his neck. "I can't hold back any longer."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't hold back my thirst."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Hayner, you, you're," Roxas eyes began to water.

Then there was a bright light and a tall figure walked into the building. Hayner hissed and pulled Roxas behind him. "What are _you _doing here?" Hayner hissed.

Axel smiled, "I came here to pick up Roxas, do you mind giving him back?"

"Like hell I will," Hayner said as he bolted towards Axel. He swung his arms at the red head with great speed and nailed Axel in the face.

"Guess I shouldn't underestimate a newborn, huh?" Axel laughed.

Hayner growled again as he jumped towards Axel but he dodged and grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him across the room. The blonde crashed into some old crates but growled and lunged for Axel again.

_This can't be happening, _Roxas thought, _Hayner can't be a vampire. There's no way he can be, but then why?_

The two vampires were wrestling to the ground as Roxas started to yell, "Please, stop it both of you!"

Both Hayner and Axel looked up at Roxas. Hayner pushed Axel off of him and walked towards Roxas, "Roxas," he smiled.

Roxas smiled back only seeing his best friend's face. Tears started running down his cheeks as he walked up to Hayner. Roxas hugged his best friend as he cried into his chest.

"Don't cry, Roxas," Hayner said, "I'm here for you."

"Roxas," Axel yelled, "don't let him deceive you!"

Roxas looked up and instead of seeing Hayner, his best friend; he saw Hayner, the vampire. Roxas screamed as he pushed the blonde away from him, but Hayner grabbed his arm and pulled him close again. Hayner was about to kiss Roxas again but a hand behind them came up and clasped it around Hayner's neck.

Roxas turned around and saw Reno standing behind him. Reno looked down at the blonde and smiled, "Sorry I'm late."

"Nice timing, Reno," Axel sighed.

"You should take care of Roxas more, Axel. You're the one protecting him, aren't you?"

"You low life scum," Hayner gasped out.

"I don't think you have the power to say that to me you brat," Reno growled as he tightened his grip on Hayner.

Roxas grabbed Reno's arm, "Stop it," he cried, "don't hurt him, please."

"Sorry, Roxas," Reno said tossing Hayner across the room with ease, "but your friend is long gone now. He turned himself into a vampire and devoured his old self and created a new one."

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled to his friend but was stopped by Reno grabbing him and swinging his body over his shoulder.

"Axel," Reno called, "I'll get Roxas out of here. Can you handle this kid until I get back?"

"Sure," Axel said as he walked towards Hayner's limp body.

Reno turned and ran out the door with Roxas in his arms. Hayner saw this and jumped up to follow them. Axel stood in front of him but Hayner slashed down at the other vampire and knocked him onto the wall.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled as he chased after Reno.

Reno heard Hayner behind them and picked up the pace. "What's going to happen to Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"He's probably going to be killed," Reno said bluntly.

"He can't be!" Roxas cried out.

"That's how it has to be, Roxas," Reno said as he dodged out of the way of Hayner's fist. "Whoa, watch it, will ya?"

"Give him back," Hayner growled, "give Roxas back to me!"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Reno smiled as Rude jumped in front of Hayner and knocked him to the ground. "Nice timing, Rude," Reno said as he jumped down towards Rude and Hayner.

Axel came out and knocked Hayner back down as he tried to get up. Hayner growled but Axel stayed on top of him, pinning him down.

"Here," Rude said handing Axel some handcuffs.

"Thanks," Axel said as he cuffed Hayner's wrists.

"Damn you all," Hayner hissed at them. He tried to get up after Axel got off of him but he couldn't even raise his legs an inch off the ground. Hayner looked down and then looked up, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Those cuffs are designed to keep crazy vampires, like you, under control. You can't move any parts of your body while those cuffs are on," Reno said.

"Damnit," Hayner mumbled. The boy looked up and spotted Roxas standing behind Reno. "Roxas," Hayner pleaded, "Roxas, please help me."

Roxas just stared at his friend as he began to cry. Axel came up and put his arms around Roxas and kept him close to his chest. Roxas buried his face deeper in to drown out Hayner's screams.

"Rude," Axel said.

Rude nodded as he walked over to Hayner and pressed a few buttons on the cuffs. Hayner cried out in pain as electricity surged through his entire body. His cries became softer and soon he fell limp on the ground.

Roxas cried harder as Axel soothed him and held him tighter. "It's okay, Roxas. Everything is going to be okay."

"Axel," Roxas sobbed, "why did this happen?"

"I don't' know why, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," Axel said stroking Roxas hair gently.

"Axel!" someone called.

Axel let go of Roxas to see who called him.

Xenia ran over to him, "Are you guys all okay?" she asked.

"We're fine," Axel said.

Xenia looked over and saw Hayner on the ground. She walked over to him and picked up his body.

"What are you going to do with him?" Roxas asked.

"I knew this was going to happen one day, so I thought it would be best if I kept contact with my old pack."

"What are you saying, Xenia?" Axel asked.

"I think we can save Hayner, but we have to make a visit to the Traverse Pack," she said.

"Is that the only way?" Rude asked.

"I think so, they can help him become stable," Xenia said. "I'm going to talk to Cloud about this before I leave."

"Hold on," Roxas said, "if you're taking Hayner somewhere then I'm going too. Hayner's my best friend and I can't just leave him."

Xenia looked at Roxas sternly, "Okay, if Cloud allows you to go then I don't have a problem with it."

"Okay," Roxas nodded as they all headed back to the boy's house.

**…...**

"Aww," Sora whined, "that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"I don't know," Riku said, "I thought it was interesting."

"You really think so?"

Riku nodded, "Yes, I think this will make things even more fun for you, Sora."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're that boy's master, therefore, you have the power over him."

"I'm not sure if I understand where you're going with this but it already sounds fun."

"But, Sora," Riku said.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Make sure the next toy you get doesn't mess with mine again."

Sora laughed, "Of course, I'll make sure of that for you."

"Good," Riku said, "I don't want to break that boy just yet."

**To Be Contiued...**

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT IT'S DONE! We are now in double digits for Lusting Love and I'm so excited to keep writing. So for this one, while I was writing scenes at the school and stuff and Axel was being "friendly" with Roxas I wondered to myself, "I wonder how Hayner feels about this?" So I said what they hey and I made a chapter in his point of view...kinda. Anyways I was happy to put a little more of Sora into the story. He hasn't been in it enough yet, and Xenia wasn't really in this eitheir which is fine. I really wan to ask though, do you guys like Xenia? I really want to know, so please tell me sometime. Anyways I hope to write more soon and to get a little more action from Axel, man it's like everyone is kissing Roxas but him now *dies* COME ON AXEL!**


	11. Meeting A New Home And A New Family

"Are you sure this can't wait another week, sir?" the school secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it's family business," Cloud said.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, we just need to see the family. Roxas hasn't seen them in a long time. To be honest my family doesn't really know about Roxas, but I've wanted them to meet each other for a long time and this is the only time that works. Surely you understand this situation."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know your reasons," the woman said. "I apologize, I wasn't trying to make you say something that was hard to say aloud."

"There's no harm done," Cloud said, "I just need you to excuse Roxas from class for about two weeks."

"But, Mr. Strife?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you also ask for Hayner's excuse too?"

"Well," Cloud said, "since Roxas hasn't really met his family I thought he should have a friend to be there if he feels lonely or out of place."

"I see, very well then," the woman sighed, "I'll place the absence of both Roxas and Hayner, although I don't know why Hayner's parents didn't call in for him."

"They're a little busy at the time so I called for them."

"Okay, I just put both of them in the system. Make sure they study for the finals that they're going to miss."

"Don't worry I will."

"Well, thank you for your call, Mr. Strife. I hope you all have a safe trip."

"Thank you very much," Cloud said as he hung up the phone.

"Well that was easy," Reno said.

"Yeah," Cloud said as he sat down.

"So now we just need Xenia and Axel excused from school?" Rude asked.

"I'll take care of it," Xenia said.

"How are you going to do this without Xemnas finding out?" Axel asked.

"I have an idea so don't worry," Xenia smiled.

"But what if it ends up like before?" Axel asked.

"I won't let that happen, and besides it was my fault for letting things get out of hand. As pact leader I'm responsible for everyone here with us."

"Still, he had no right to do that to you," Axel exclaimed.

"It's fine," Xenia said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes, hello, I'm Xenia Night and I just wanted to call and say that my brother Axel and I will be gone for a couple of weeks." She paused listening to the woman, "Our father's family is getting together for the death of our grandma. Yes, thank you. No, our other siblings weren't very close with dad's family." It was silent again, "I'll make sure to tell him that. Thank you very much for your understanding." Xenia hung up the phone after her last words.

"Are you guys in the clear?" Reno asked.

"For the school, yes, but now I need to talk to both Xemnas and the other members who are here," Xenia sighed.

"I'll go with you," Axel said.

"No, I'll go alone and talk to all of them about this," Xenia opened a portal and began to walk through. "I'll be back in no time," she smiled before she disappeared.

"Axel," Roxas said to pull Axel's attention to the blonde.

"I'm fine, Roxas," Axel said leaning his head on the boy's.

"She'll be fine, Axel," Roxas smiled, "Xenia isn't the type to go down easily."

"You're right," Axel smiled as he pulled Roxas into his body, "thank you for that."

"Su-sure," Roxas blushed.

"So after she comes back then we'll head out?" Reno asked.

"Yes," Cloud said, "it won't take too long to get there."

"You should be more excited, Cloud," Reno said, "I mean you haven't seen anyone in the pack for about fifteen years."

"I know," Cloud looked down at his hands.

Roxas stared at his father and walked over to place his hands on the other man's. Cloud looked up to see Roxas's face. "I'm sorry, dad," Roxas said.

"What are you sorry for?" Cloud asked his son.

"For what I said to you last night, I'm sorry."

Cloud put his hand on Roxas's hair and ruffled his spikes, "Thank you, Roxas, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you as well."

Roxas smiled and giggled at the familiar feel of his father's hands, which made Cloud smile back at the smaller blonde.

There was a loud bang and they all looked up. Reno nodded to Rude, who walked towards the noise down the hall. Roxas cringed as he heard a small moan coming from the room.

Axel put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's for his own good. We can't let Hayner get near you or else we might lose control of him again."

"I know, Axel, it's just that," Roxas stopped since he couldn't finish his sentence.

Rude came back after a short period of time and sat down on the couch not saying a word to anyone.

"I need some air," Roxas said as he ran towards the door.

Axel turned and followed Roxas outside. He looked around and found him slumped against a tree in front of hi house. The vampire came over and sat down next to the boy. He sighed, "You want to talk about it?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Not really," Roxas said trying hard to keep himself from crying.

"If you want to cry then go ahead and cry," Axel said.

Roxas dropped down and sat by Axel, "I'll be okay; I just needed to get away from everything."

Axel touched Roxas's soft hand, "You're strong for a human, but I still should have never told you about this world. Maybe if I hadn't then none of this would be happening right now."

"No," Roxas said, "if you hadn't then I would never had met you, Xenia, Reno, or Rude."

"You met Xenia and I before all of this happened."

"But I wouldn't have really gotten to know you."

Axel squeezed Roxas's had slightly, "You're crying, Roxas."

"Huh?" Roxas touched his cheek and felt tears running down his face. He smiled slightly, "I guess I am."

Axel then pulled Roxas into him and brushed his soft blonde hair, "Go ahead and cry as much as you want, I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Roxas soon began to sob in the red head's arms as Axel continued to stroke Roxas's hair and told him it was going to be alright. After a period of time, Axel pulled back from Roxas.

"Axel?" Roxas looked up to his friend's face with tears still coming down his face.

Axel leaned down and lightly placed his lips on Roxas's. Roxas pushed himself closer to Axel, wanting to deepen their kiss. Axel pulled Roxas closer to him as he moved and tangled his hands in his soft hair. Roxas moved his hands so they were on the red head's shoulders and he allowed Axel to stroke his back.

Soon the vampire made his way up the boy's shirt and smoothed his skin with his warm hands. "You're so cold," Axel whispered in between their kiss.

"And you're warm," Roxas blushed.

Axel laughed softly as he kissed Roxas again. They stayed there for what seemed like for an eternity. _I want us to stay like this, _Axel thought, _even if he's a human and I'm a vampire. _

"Axel?" Roxas asked as the red head let go of him.

"Yes?" Axel asked looking down at the blonde.

"Do you," Roxas blushed, "do you like me?"

To Roxas's surprise, Axel burst out laughing at his question, "I can't believe you would ask me this after what we just did," he laughed.

"Wh-what?" Roxas blushed even more.

"I wouldn't make out with someone I didn't like," Axel smiled, "if that answers your question for you."

"Um, yeah, it does," Roxas said embarrassed.

"Hey, guys!" Reno called from the house, "come on, Xenia's back."

"Let's go," Axel said kissing Roxas on the head before helping him up.

"Thanks," Roxas as he got up.

Once the two boys were inside they saw Xenia sitting next to Cloud in deep conversation. Reno jumped in front of the two, "We're about ready to head off," he said.

Axel walked over to Xenia, "How did things go with Xemnas?" he asked her.

"They went fine, I told him that I found a relation to the earlier disturbance and that you and I were going to travel in that direction. I also told him that I'll have connections with the others incase something happens."

"Are you sure about it?"

Xenia smiled, "Yes, everything's fine, Axel."

"If everything is ready then we should head out soon," Rude said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Reno asked heading towards the door.

"Reno," Rude sighed, "you get too excited over small things."

"Is that so wrong, Rude? You guys can go ahead of us," Reno said to Cloud. "We'll be driving separately."

"Alright," Cloud said getting up, "then let's go." He started walking out the door and Roxas followed him along with Axel.

Axel turned around, "Aren't you coming with us, Xenia?"

"No, I'll be going with Reno and Rude. You know, to help them with Hayner and all," Xenia said.

"Okay, then we'll see you there."

"Yeah, see ya," Xenia smiled.

Axel smiled at his friend and then walked out to the car, where Roxas and Cloud were both waiting in. "Xenia isn't coming with us?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, she's going with Reno and Rude," Axel said getting in the car.

"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked.

"I think so," Axel said.

"Alright then," Cloud said as he started the car. The car roared to life and the three of them were off.

After about two hour Roxas turned to Axel, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Axel said.

"How did you and Xenia meet?"

"Whoa, where did this come from?"

"Well, you two just seem so close to each other."

"Are you jealous?" Axel asked.

"No," Roxas blushed, "I'm just curious is all."

"Well, Xenia and I were partnered up as a group when we all joined. She had already been there for a few more weeks than me and I was introduced to her. Xenia was really quiet at first and believe it or not but she didn't really like me."

"Really," Roxas asked surprised, "but you two get along so well together."

"We didn't at first," Axel smiled, "she said that I was annoying and that it was a pain she was stuck with me. But after awhile she started opening up to me. I asked about her family and she told me as much as she knew. She lost her parents; well, I think she should tell you herself about that. But soon we became best friends and we went on every mission together, and then we bonded through our minds one day. That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Wow," Roxas said, "I never knew you two went through so much."

"It really isn't much," Axel said scratching his red hair.

"It sure sounds like a lot for you two," Roxas yawned.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Kinda," Roxas said as he yawned again.

"Here," Axel said as he shifted his body to the side.

Roxas rested his head in Axel's lap as he slowly allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Axel smiled as he rested his hand on Roxas's hair. He looked up at Cloud, "How much longer will it be before we reach your pack?"

"Not too long, about another hour or so," Cloud said.

"I wonder how Xenia and the others are doing."

"Those things can handle a lot. Reno and Rude are Turks and Xenia's; well, she's done a lot more than this I'm sure."

"Are Turks really that strong?" Axel asked.

"I think so, and their leader, Rufus, is pretty powerful too."

"I feel like I've heard of him before."

"Maybe you have," Cloud shrugged.

"On a different note, are you at all excited about going back to your pack?" Axel asked.

"I am."

"You don't sound like it too much, Cloud."

"I am, trust me," Cloud said.

"Is there someone there that you care about?"

"Why do you say that? I care about everyone in my pact."

"Well," Axel said smiling, "the fact that you're getting all hyped up about this is kind of telling me something."

"There is someone," Cloud said quietly.

"Oh, who's this person?"

"I don't have to tell you that," Cloud said slightly smiling.

"Fine," Axel chuckled, "I get that you don't want to totally open up to me yet."

**…...**

After about two hours, everyone arrived at a large gated area. Axel looked up at the steel bars curiously. "What's up with the gate?" he asked Cloud.

"It's to help us stay secure," Cloud said.

"Uh, that's great and all, but how do we get in?"

"Only Traverse Pack members can open the gate," Cloud said getting out of the car. He walked up to the gate and placed his hand on the lock. A few seconds later the lock glowed and opened before him. Cloud got back into the car and drove through the gated area with Xenia and the others behind them.

"Xenia doesn't need to do that too?" Axel asked.

"No," Cloud said, "they probably know we're here so they'll send a greeter to meet us." Cloud then pulled over and parked the car.

Rude parked the other car behind Cloud and he and Xenia got out. Xenia came over towards Cloud as he got out of his car. "It's been a long time," she sighed.

"It has," Cloud said, "who do you think they'll send to greet us?"

"I don't know; how are Roxas and Axel doing?"

"Roxas is sleeping right now and Axel is staying with him for now. How's Hayner doing with you guys?"

"He's been doing a lot of screaming and yelling at us the whole trip," Xenia said. "All he kept saying is that he could smell Roxas and if we didn't let him go to Roxas then he was going to kill us."

"Do you think that they can help him?" Cloud asked.

"I think so," Xenia smiled, "I have faith in them."

Reno then got out of the car and walked over to Axel, who was still in the car with Roxas. "How are you guys doing?" Reno asked.

"It's fine, Roxas was tired so he's been sleeping the whole time," Axel said.

"Well, he looks pretty beat," Reno smiled.

"I guess so," Axel said as he stroked Roxas's hair.

"Hey, you guys!" a man called from across the place where the others were.

Xenia looked up and smiled brightly, "Look who it is, Cloud," she said.

The man came over and looked utterly shocked. "Well al be damn, if it isn't Xenia."

"It isn't just me," Xenia smiled as she gestured to everyone else.

The man looked even more shocked and almost dropped his cigarette that was placed in his mouth. "Is, is that you, Cloud?"

Cloud smiled slightly, "Hey there, Cid."

Cid automatically, without any warning, came up and grabbed Cloud into a hug. "It's so good to see you buddy." Cid looked over to Xenia and gave her a hug, "And it's nice to see you too, Xenia."

After the reunion, Cid looked at the others, "I see you brought Reno and Rude, but who are the others that are here?"

"That red headed man is my partner from the Organization, he's name is Axel," Xenia said.

"And, is that a human with him?" Cid asked.

"He's with me," Cloud said, "I'm looking after him, he's name's Roxas."

Cid was hesitant, "Well, alrighty then, so are you two here for a visit?"

"Not quite," Reno said coming up to Cid and the others.

"I thought so, so what are you here for?"

"We found a newborn and he needs help," Xenia said. "This was the first place we thought we should take him."

"Can I see him?" Cid asked.

"Sure, come this way," Reno said as he walked over to the car with Cid following behind him.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

Axel smiled, "Morning."

Roxas rubbed his eyes, "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at the pack's home, and your dad is talking to the greeter right now."

"Do you think we can get out of the car?"

"Sure, let's go," Axel said as he opened up the car door.

Roxas and Axel walked over to Xenia and Cloud. Xenia looked up, "How did you sleep, Roxas?" she asked.

"Fine, thanks," Roxas smiled.

Cid and Reno came back to the others. Cid looked up at Axel and then down at Roxas, "Well hey there you two, my name's Cid," he said extending his hand out.

"I'm Axel," Axel said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya, Axel," Cid said.

"I'm Roxas," Roxas said shyly.

"And it's nice to meet you, Roxas," Cid smiled as he patted the boy on the back. "So if you guys want to follow me then we can see everyone."

"Rude and I will stay behind for now," Reno said.

"Okay, Reno," Cloud said, "we'll see you guys later."

"Sure, you all have fun," Reno smiled as the others left.

"It's good to see you two back here, how long has it been?" Cid asked.

"About fifteen years I think," Xenia said.

"And you haven't grown one inch, Xenia," Cid smiled.

Axel suppressed a laugh but failed in doing so.

Xenia sighed ignoring Axel, "So has anything happened since we left?" she asked.

"No, everything's been about the same for the past few years," Cid said. "Hey look, there are a few other pack members. Hey guys!" Cid called out to the two figures standing in the distance.

One of them waved as they made their way over to Cid and the others with him. Cloud suddenly stiffened as he recognized the two members.

A tall man with spiky black hair and a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a braid walked up to everyone. The girl smiled as big as possible and ran straight for Xenia.

"Xenia, I can't believe it's you," she said almost in tears. "I thought we would never see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Aerith," Xenia laughed at the other girl. Xenia looked over Aerith's shoulder, "Hey, Zack," she smiled.

Zack smiled back and gave a slight wave, "It's good to see your face, Xenia. Come on, Aerith, if you keep hugging Xenia like that you'll end up strangling her.

Aerith laughed a little before letting go. She looked at everyone else and spotted Cloud. She looked shocked but then ran right over to him and hugged him as well. "Cloud, I can't believe you're here too."

"Uh, hi, Aerith," Cloud said.

"Don't I get a hello too?" Zack asked.

Aerith smiled and let go of Cloud and walked back over to Xenia.

Zack walked up to Cloud, "I haven't seen you in about fifteen years," he smiled.

"I, I got you letter," Cloud said meekly.

"When did you get it?"

"A few days ago."

Zack burst out laughing, "Wow, I didn't think it would take _that _long to get to you, but I'm glad you got it anyways."

"Yeah, me too," Cloud said.

Zack came up and hugged the blonde tightly, "It's good to see your face again, Cloud."

"Yeah," Cloud said as he rested his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Well," Cid said scratching his head, "we should really get going."

"Zack can bring Cloud later, Cid," Aerith smiled, "let the two of them catch up a little bit."

"Uh, ok," Cid said, "then let's go."

"Wait," Cloud said getting out of Zack's arms.

"Don't worry," Xenia smiled, "Axel and I will take care of Roxas."

"Thanks Xenia," Zack said before Cloud could answer.

"No problem," she waved as she left with the others.

Once the two were alone, Zack turned to Cloud, "You know fifteen years is a long time. I was hoping that we could talk a little."

"Sorry," Cloud said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Cloud. You still need to introduce me to those other two with you and Xenia. That kids a human that's a little risky, don't you think?"

"No one is completely blood thirsty here."

"That's true, but that kid kinda reminds me of you," Zack smiled.

"Well he should I guess," Cloud said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm his dad."

"You're his what?" Zack asked shocked.

"I'm his dad; I raised him when I found him outside my home one night. Zack, are you okay?" Cloud asked as Zack just kept staring at the blonde.

"I thought for a second that you got married and got some woman pregnant."

"What the hell Zack?"

"But you didn't," Zack smiled, "that's a big relief to me. I was thinking you forgot about me while you've been gone."

"You know that would never happen," Cloud sighed. "Out of the two of us I should be more worried than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you can't take care of yourself without someone around, and I thought you might be dead without me here with you and I, I," Cloud started feeling a small lump in his throat.

"You," Zack said urging Cloud on.

"I thought you would find a replacement and I could never be a part of your life again," Cloud said as he felt a tear come down his cheek.

Zack came up behind his friend and hugged him tight to his chest.

"Zack," Cloud said.

Zack tightened his grip, "Like hell I would find someone to replace you. That could never happen, Cloud." Zack turned Cloud around to face him. The blonde had tears running down his face now. Zack rubbed a tear away and smiled, "Cloud," he said softly, "if it isn't you then it can't be anyone else." Then the dark haired man leaned down and placed his lips softly on Cloud's.

Cloud was surprised at first but slowly let Zack in and he rapped his arms around Zack's neck to pull him closer. Zack laughed slightly in between their kiss as he moved closer to Cloud.

Zack pulled away from Cloud. He smiled at the blonde, "Welcome back, Cloud."

Cloud smiled, something he hadn't done in awhile, "It's good to be back." He said as he moved up towards Zack's tall body and kissed him on the lips again.

**…...**

"Well, here we are," Cid said.

"IS he inside?" Xenia asked.

"Yes," Aerith said, "he's in his study like always."

"I sure hope you give him a good old scare, Xenia. Since he hasn't seen you in fifteen years he might actually look shocked," Cid laughed.

"I kinda doubt that," Xenia smiled.

"Tell me if he does though, will ya?" Cid said taking out another cigarette.

"Sure," she said before she motioned Axel and Roxas to follow her up the stairs.

"So this guy in here is your pact leader?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, he should be able to help us out," Xenia said.

"I sure hope you're right about that," Axel said.

The three reached the top of the steps and Xenia opened the large doors to the building. They all walked in with nobody to greet them inside. "Wait here for a sec," Xenia said as she left Axel and Roxas alone.

"I wonder what their leader is like," Roxas said.

"Who really knows for sure," Axel shrugged, "I've never actually seen the Traverse Pack leader. Everyone says that this is the largest pack now-a-days."

"Does that make them the strongest pack?" Roxas asked.

"No, the strongest pack is pretty small and nobody has seen them in a long time."

"Why's that?"

"There was an incident that involved them and another pack that was also strong."

"What was this pack called?" Roxas asked.

"They were the Jenova Pack, and they're probably the most powerful beings on earth," Axel said. "Everyone fears them more than looks up to them."

"That's not good," Roxas shivered. "Have-have you ever met them before, Axel?"

"Hmmm, I can't say I have, which makes me pretty relieved. I wouldn't want to meet any one of them ever."

"I can tell," Roxas said.

"Hey, don't worry," Axel smacked Roxas's back lightly, "there's a good chance you'll never see them either."

"I hope so," Roxas said softly.

"Hey, Axel, Roxas," Xenia called from across the hall. She walked over to the two. "You can come meet our leader now if you're ready," Xenia said.

"Roxas?" Axel asked the blonde.

"Yeah," Roxas said, "let's go."

Xenia nodded and led them both to a tall door at the end of the hall. She lightly pushed the door as it creaked open to reveal a study room. There was a fire burning and a chair was seated in front of it. To the left were rows and rows of bookshelves, and to the right was a desk with a man with long black hair sitting in the chair. He didn't look up as all three of them walked into the room.

Xenia spook, "Vincent, I brought them here like you asked."

The man, Vincent, looked up from his papers, "Please, sit down," he gestured for Xenia, Axel, and Roxas to sit in the chairs placed in front of his desk. They all took a seat and Vincent signed the last of the papers on his desk. "My name is Vincent Valentine, the leader of the Traverse Pack, and who might you two be?" Vincent asked Roxas and Axel.

"My name is Axel," Axel said, "and this here is Roxas," he gestured towards the blonde.

Vincent nodded, "So, Xenia told me you needed my help with a problem you're having right now."

"Xenia hasn't told you yet?" Axel asked.

Vincent shook his head, "No, she came in and told me she had some friends that needed to talk to me."

"I'm sorry," Xenia said, "but I thought it wasn't my place to talk about it. I thought that Axel and Roxas should have the right to say what needs to be said."

Vincent looked closely at Roxas, "He's human," he said.

Axel set up a hand to block Roxas from Vincent. "Do you have a problem with that?" Axel asked.

"It's just rare that we see humans here," Vincent said. "Is he a friend of yours, Xenia?"

"Yes, he is," Xenia said.

"I see. Well, what is it that you needed from me?"

"We have someone who was recently turned into a vampire and he can't control himself yet," Axel said.

"How long has he been a vampire?" Vincent asked.

"For about two days," Axel said.

"Alright, now answer this one question for me now."

"What would that be?"

"Tell me why I should exactly help this newborn, why should I give my time to train the vampire. He could turn right back to his old ways and attack innocent humans, and that would make all of that training for nothing."

"Please," Roxas said, "you just have to help him. He's my best friend; you can't just leave him like this!"

"Is that why you want my help?" Vincent asked.

"If you don't help him then I will," Roxas said clenching his fists.

"Hmm," Vincent said leaning back into his chair. "Fine, I'll help your friend if you're that determined."

"Ah, th-thank you so much," Roxas said.

"Sure," Vincent said, "I'll see your friend when you bring him back here."

"I'll have Reno and Rude bring him soon," Xenia said.

"Right," Vincent nodded.

All three of them got up and began leaving the study until Vincent called out to them. "Xenia Hewley, it's nice to have you back."

Xenia smiled and nodded, "I'm glad to be back, Vincent."

The three left the study and started down the hallway to head back to everyone else. "Xenia Hewley?" Axel asked interested.

"It's my name," Xenia said.

"You never knew, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, I just knew her first name, but since we're at her home we can ask all sorts of things about her," Axel grinned.

"Don't even get any ideas," Xenia said.

"Sure thing, Xenia Hewley," Axel laughed.

Xenia sighed, "I don't know how I even put up with you sometimes."

Roxas laughed as they left Vincent's house and headed back to the pack's gathering area. Once they got there, Aerith rushed over to them. "How did things go?" she asked.

"Great," Axel said, "he said he'll help us."

"That's good," Aerith smiled. "Cloud told us everything that has happened so far. Come on, you guys can meet the whole pack."

Aerith led them to an area where a bunch of the pack members were sitting. Cloud was sitting next to Zack and Cid was on the opposite end of them. There were a few others around but Axel and Roxas sat next to Cloud. Xenia took a seat next to Aerith across from them.

"Ok," Aerith said, "everyone, this is Axel and Roxas, they're new here so let's give them a warm welcome. How about we go with introductions, I'll start first. My name is Aerith Gainsborough."

She looked over to a girl with short black hair. She smiled widely, "My name is Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi; it's nice to have some new faces around here."

"My name's Tifa Lockhart," said a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes.

"And I'm Barret Wallace," said a large muscular man who had a gun sitting next to him.

"And you know me," Cid said, "Cid Highwind at your service."

"Squall Leonhart," said a man with brown hair and a long scar across his face, "but you can just call me Leon."

"And I'm Zack Fair," Zack smiled, "and who are you two?"

"I'm Roxas, Roxas Strife," Roxas said.

"Cloud already told us about you, Roxas," Aerith said, "and you are completely welcomed here as a part of the family."

"Ah, thank you," Roxas smiled.

"And what about you?" Zack asked Axel.

"My name is Axel," Axel said, "I actually don't have a last name to be honest I don't remember it."

"That's a little strange, what about your parents?" Zack asked.

"They didn't have a last name either. My whole blood line didn't really have any," Axel said.

"Oh, sorry if it brought up some bad memories," Zack said.

"No," Axel smiled, "the time with my family was a happy memory. We jumped from pack to pack so we didn't really have a place to actually call home."

"That sounds a lot like Xenia here," Zack said.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Xenia, is it okay if we tell him?" Aerith asked.

"Sure," Xenia smiled, "you guys remember more than I do."

"Well," Zack said, "Xenia's dad, he used to be my mentor when I was still in the newborn stage. His name was Angeal Hewley. We went everywhere together, but after he left when I joined the Traverse Pack he started seeing this girl from his home area. Angeal never had a pack but he had a home to go to. He went out with a girl named Seiren, she was very kind. She had silver hair and purple eyes like her daughter. After Xenia was born, they all traveled together for the longest time, but that all ended after an accident happened," Zack paused as he put his head in his hands. Cloud put his arm around him to comfort Zack.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"They were-Angeal and Seiren were," Zack tried saying.

"They were murdered," Xenia said.

"Xenia?" Aerith looked concerned.

"It's ok," Xenia said looking up, "they were both killed by someone. Nobody knows who it was but they were near here when it happened. My mother was still slightly alive so she brought me here and gave me to Vincent. I was still a baby at the time so I didn't know what was going on. Vincent gave me to Aerith and she's been taking care of me since I came into the pack."

"We gave them the proper ceremony and set their graves in the fields," Aerith said. "And at the time we were still small for our size today. It was only Vincent, Zack, Cloud, and I in the pack. This happened almost a hundred years ago."

"Really?" Roxas asked shocked. "But Xenia looks like she's eighteen how can she be that old?"

"We can choose an age we see fit to stop at," Leon said to everyone's surprise, "and then we stop aging and live out the rest of our lives."

"Plus, we vampires don't age, remember?" Cid said.

It was silent for a few moments with all the pack members in a bit of sorrow after talking about that subject.

"So," Axel said trying to change the subject, "how about you, Zack?"

"What about me?" Zack asked.

"How did you and Cloud here meet? You two seem to be fairly close with each other."

Cloud blushed slightly and Zack laughed, "That one is a story for another time. Besides," he said as Roxas yawned. "It looks like the kid is a bit tired."

"We made up a room for you, Roxas," Aerith said. "I can show you the way."

"Ok, sure thanks," Roxas said getting up with Axel following him. The two followed Aerith until they came up to a house with a light on inside.

"Well, here we are. We turned on the lights already and got everything set. If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask," Aerith smiled.

"Thank you, Aerith," Roxas said.

"You're welcome," Aerith smiled. "I think I'll get going, see you guys around," she waved as she left.

"Come on," Axel said as he led Roxas inside.

The house was not very big but it was home like. There were a few chairs and a couch in the entrance and there was a kitchen across the hall. Beside it was the bedroom and the bathroom was next to that.

"It's nice," Roxas said.

"Sure is," Axel said. "Are you going to lie down for the night?"

"I think so," Roxas stretched and headed towards the bedroom.

Just as Roxas was going into the room, Axel felt a sudden sharp pain in his throat. He wheezed and clenched his fists, "Damn it," he said, "why is this happening now?" As soon as he said that he felt his fangs protruding out more from his mouth. He grabbed his throat but it was too late, he smelled Roxas and that sweet smell around him. His blood.

Axel walked into the bedroom, where Roxas was changing into some pajamas that were in the dresser in his room. "Axel," Roxas said shocked by the red head's entrance, "what are you doing?" Axel just began to walk towards the blonde, who had on his boxers and a half buttoned pajama top on. "Axel, you're really starting to freak me out right now," Roxas said as he moved away from the vampire.

But this made Axel move faster. He grabbed Roxas and slammed him into the mattress. His mouth was watering and his throat burned. "Axel?" Roxas asked as Axel leaned down towards the boy's neck and pierced his skin with his vampire teeth. "Axel, why are you," but Axel deepened his bite even more.

Roxas began to struggle as Axel pinned the boy down with such ease. "Axel, Axel, please. No more, please, Axel," Roxas begged but Axel didn't let go. Roxas began to loose sight of the room. The room began to spin and he felt a tear stream down his cheek. "Please stop, Axel. I know you're not a monster," Roxas whispered.

Axel's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He jumped back from Roxas and fell to the ground panting. His eyes looked up to see Roxas trying to sit up on the bed.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked.

Axel felt like he wanted to die. He just attacked Roxas, the boy he loved, and Roxas was the one apologizing? "No, I'm not okay. I just attacked you, Roxas, why would I be okay with that?"

Roxas came down and sat in front of Axel. "You were thirsty I know that. You haven't gone out hunting in a long time and I was the closes thing for you."

"I could have killed you!" Axel exclaimed.

"But you didn't, you stopped before anything bad happened. I'm alright so you don't worry about me," Roxas smiled.

Axel grabbed the blonde and hugged him close to his body, "You're such an idiot," the red head mumbled.

Roxas hugged the vampire tightly, "But I trust you and I love you. If that makes me an idiot then I don't care."

Axel pulled Roxas chin up so their eyes met. Then he bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. Roxas stayed still as Axel stroked Roxas's body. Soon he picked up the blonde and set him on the bed. He let go of Roxas and lied down next to him. "Get some sleep," he said as he kissed Roxas on the forehead.

Roxas nodded, "Okay," he said as he slowly let his eyes close.

**…...**

"Do you smell that?" Zack asked.

"It smells like blood," Cid said.

"But whose blood could it be?" Yuffie asked.

"It smells like human blood," Leon answered.

"You don't think it could be," Cloud started.

"Don't worry," Xenia said, "Roxas will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked.

"I'm sure," Xenia smiled. She looked up at the night sky. _I hope you can pull yourself together Axel, _Xenia thought. _You're the one who said he would protect Roxas from anything. _

"It'll be alright, Cloud," Zack said snapping Xenia back to reality. Zack was pulling Cloud close to him to relax the blonde. Xenia smiled as she saw Cloud look up into Zack and smile warmly.

_A reason why I'm glad we're back home, _Xenia thought. "Thank you for helping him, Zack," Xenia whispered as she looked back into the night sky.

**…...**

The next morning Roxas woke up with Axel lying beside him. The vampire smiled when he saw Roxas was awake. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning, Axel," Roxas said as he sat up. He felt his neck, thinking he would find a bite mark but he didn't.

"I healed it for you while you were still asleep," Axel said.

"O-oh," Roxas blushed, "thanks."

"Sure, now come on, we need to get you some breakfast."

Roxas nodded as the two went to the kitchen. The boy had a bowl of cereal and began eating as they heard a knock on the door. Axel went over and opened it to find Yuffie smiling up at him.

"Mornin," she said, "I have something for you two."

"What's that?" Axel asked.

"Hmm, let's see here," Yuffie said trying to remember. "Oh, Vincent wants to see you guys immediately. He said that it was really important; it involves that newborn vampire boy you brought here."

Roxas looked up concerned as Axel nodded. "Okay," he said, "we'll be there soon."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later," Yuffie waved as she ran off.

"Axel," Roxas said getting up.

"I know," Axel said, "get dressed and we'll go."

"Okay," Roxas nodded as he ran to the bedroom.

After a few minutes Roxas came out dressed in the same thing he wore yesterday. The two headed out and started towards Vincent's house.

"What do you think this is about?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. Hold on, I'll try asking Xenia," Axel said as he concentrated on his partner. _Xenia, what's going on, _he thought.

No answer.

_Xenia, are you there?_

No answer again.

"Doesn't sound like she has time to answer back so we better hurry," Axel said.

"Yeah," Roxas said as they continued on.

Once they got there they headed straight for Vincent's study. They could hear some voices as they came closer.

"I don't think I can agree to your offer you're making," Vincent said as they entered the room.

But as soon as they did, Axel stepped in front of Roxas, blocking the path. Roxas peered around Axel and his eyes widened. The person who was standing by Vincent's desk was none other than Riku, the leader of the Destiny Pack.

Riku smiled, "I'm glad I get to see you two again."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Alright we're here in Chapter 11 Hurray! So we finally get some good AkuRoku actions =D and we even get some ZackXCloud action OMG they're so cute together. Oh, and I made Seiren totally up but Angeal is real and I think he fits the role of Xenia's dad. Anyways I looked up all the names (first and last) of the Traverse Pack members. So don't think they're fake because they are 100% real. Well, I'll see you guys next time in Chapter 12


	12. Recollection Of Tomorrow

Earlier that day before Roxas and Axel came to see the Traverse Pack's leader, Vincent was given a visitor, four visitors to be exact. The Destiny Packentered the territory to speak with Vincent. They didn't suspect that Roxas and the others would be here. Actually, they were all surprised to see Cloud and Xenia standing next to each other talking about something.

"Whoa," Sora exclaimed pointing at Xenia and Cloud, "what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Cloud said.

Riku sneered and walked towards Cloud, "Is that any way to treat guests?" he asked.

"Not if it's you," Cloud said coldly.

"That's not polite," Riku smiled.

"What are you playing at?" Xenia asked crossing her arms.

"The gate let us pass so that means our intentions aren't bad," Kairi said.

"That doesn't make a difference," Xenia glared at Kairi.

This made the red head cower back behind the rest of their pack.

Riku sighed, "Where can we see your pack leader?"

"Like we would tell you," Cloud said.

"I can always make you," Riku said reaching for the blonde but was stopped by a large hand grabbing his own hand. The teen looked up to see Zack's face looking down at him. Riku smile, "You must be his mate, right?" he asked Zack.

Zack threw Riku's arm down and pulled Cloud close to him by the waist. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"They want to see Vincent," Xenia said.

"And why's that?" Zack asked.

"It's about the newborn you brought here," Riku said.

"What about him?" Xenia asked.

"I want him back," Sora smiled.

Xenia looked at Zack, who nodded. "Fine," she said, "follow me."

"Only Sora and I will be going," Riku said. "Kairi and Namine will stay here."

"Do what you want," Xenia said as she kept walking.

Once the three vampires made it to the pack leader's house, Xenia opened the doors and motioned Riku and Sora to follow her inside. Xenia walked over to the office doors and opened them as Vincent looked from a book that was placed in his hands.

"Is something wrong, Xenia?" Vincent asked.

"I have some guys here who would like to talk to you," Xenia said as she brought Riku and Sora in.

"Hello, Vincent Valentine," Riku said.

Vincent nodded, "Good evening, what can I do for you two?"

"We need to talk to you in private," Riku said.

"Xenia," Vincent looked at the female vampire, who nodded and left the room. "Now, what is it you want to say?"

"We want to talk to you about the newborn that was brought here about a day ago," Riku said.

"Any reason why?" Vincent asked.

"I'm his master, that's why," Sora said.

"I see, so you plan on taking him back?"

"That's what we came here for," Riku said.

"I'm going to have to decline from what you're saying," Vincent said. "I was given Hayner to help him coop with his new self, and if he is this wild then I know for a fact you aren't planning to train him."

"Why should we?" Sora asked. "If he can't control himself then he'll get tracked down by the Organization and killed like everyone else."

"That's despicable, talking about one of your own in that manner," Vincent said.

"So you aren't planning to give him back to us?" Riku asked.

"Absolutely not," Vincent said.

"We aren't leaving until you do," Sora said. "But," he started.

"But?" Vincent asked.

"We are willing to make a trade so you can keep Hayner, but we'll take something in his place," Riku said.

"What is it you want?" Vincent asked.

Riku smiled, "Oh, how about that human boy you're keeping here."

"Roxas?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Riku said, "that's the one. We'll take him instead of the newborn. How does that sound?"

Just as Riku finished speaking, Roxas and Axel entered the room; Riku smiled as he saw Axel pull Roxas behind him to separate the blonde from the rest of the vampires.

Riku turned and looked directly into Axel's green eyes.

"I'm glad I get to see you two again," Riku said.

"Cut the shit," Axel growled, "you probably followed us here."

"As much as we would love to say that, we didn't," Riku said.

"They came here to talk to me, Axel," Vincent said.

"It kinda concerns you guys too," Sora said.

"Oh great," Axel said. "You're here too."

Sora snorted, "That's a nice way to greet someone."

"What is it that concerns us?" Axel asked Riku, while ignoring Sora.

Sora huffed, "If you must know-"

"It's about the newborn you call Hayner you brought here," Riku said cutting Sora off.

"What do you want with him?" Axel asked.

"Do we really need to explain this twice, Riku?" Sora whined.

"Basically," Riku said, "he belongs to Sora here and he's coming back with us. Believe me, we'll watch out for him at the best of our abilities."

"And when we say that we mean he'll probably be dead by the first week," Sora said. "But that's just how it is sometimes, right?"

"Like hell you're taking Hayner back with you!" Roxas yelled from behind Axel.

"I would keep that cute mouth of yours shut," Sora smiled, "or I don't know what will happen."

Axel growled. Roxas looked up at the red head and moved in front of him. "Roxas," Axel said in a warning tone.

"Hayner's my best friend," Roxas said. "I'm going to let him go back with you guys."

"You don't understand the situation," Riku sighed. "When someone is turned into a vampire, he or she has a master when they wake up. Their master is the one who turned them in the first place. Sora is Hayner's master, which means Sora has more control over him than anybody else in this room."

Roxas clenched his fists, "So then you're the one," he paused.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You turned Hayner into a vampire! And you turned him against his will, how can that make you a real master?" Roxas yelled.

Sora laughed, "Against his will? He wanted this to happen."

"What?"

"He wanted something and I told him I could give him the power to take it if he used his powers correctly, but that obviously didn't happen. You know what he wanted, right?"

"What he wanted?" Roxas said.

"He wanted you, Roxas," Sora said. "He wanted to make you his and he said he would kill anybody just to get to you."

Roxas shuddered remembering that day when Hayner first became a vampire. Axel came up and put a hand on his shoulder as he glared at Sora and Riku.

Vincent rose from his seat and walked over to Riku. "I'm sorry," Vincent said, "but I'll have to decline from your offer. Stay here as long as you want, but I won't hand Hayner over to you."

"Then we can make a trade," Sora said jumping up and down in excitement.

"A trade?" Axel asked.

"What is it you want?" Vincent asked.

Riku looked over towards Roxas and Axel. He smiled slightly and turned back to Vincent. "We'll leave your pack and Hayner, if we can take your human with us."

Axel would have pounced and killed Riku if it wasn't for Vincent speaking.

"That won't work," Vincent said.

Riku shrugged, "Then I guess we're taking Hayner. You can't refuse us; we do have the right you know."

Vincent sighed, "I know I don't," he mumbled as he started to led Riku and Sora out of his office.

Roxas bit his lip, "Wait," he said.

"What is it?" Riku asked amused.

"I'll go with you," Roxas said.

"Roxas," Axel said shocked by the blonde's words.

Riku cocked his head to the side, "Really now, are you sure you would want to do that?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded.

"What a good friend," Sora said jumping next to Roxas.

"I can't allow that," Vincent said sternly.

"Aww," Sora whined, "why not?"

Riku shrugged, "We thought that, come on, Sora; we'll just stay here for now." Sora nodded and the two of them left the room.

Vincent turned to Axel, "They'll stay until I give one of the boys to them, but I promise I'll help keep them safe."

"I doubt they'll do anything rash while they'll here," Axel said, "but thank you."

Vincent nodded, "You two might want to go to Cloud and the others. They're probably all worried."

"Okay," Axel said nudging Roxas, "come on, Roxas," he said.

Roxas looked up at the vampire, "Okay," he said meekly.

The blonde followed Axel out of the building where it was completely empty. Axel kept walking as Roxas stopped. "Axel," Roxas said.

The red head stopped, "What is it?" he asked.

"I-I know you're mad about what I said back there, but you should know that I'm not backing down from it. If the only way is to keep Hayner and everyone safe then I'll go with them," he paused as he saw that Axel had walked over towards him and was leaning in close.

"You're right," Axel said, "I'm absolutely furious right now. How can you say such a thing, Roxas? Do you not know what they could do to you? Think back to that night that Riku kidnapped you, what would have happened if Reno and Rude hadn't saved you?"

Roxas flinched at Axel booming voice, "I'm sorry," he said, "but if I can do something then let me do it!" he started to raise his voice too.

"Not if that something is going to get you killed! I'm not going to let the person I love and care about the most get sent to his own death right before my eyes!"

Roxas eyes grew wide, "What?"

"That's right," Axel said, "I'm head over heels in love with you, Roxas. I love you too much I think sometimes. That night when attacked you; damn it, it just pisses me off that I can't control myself well enough around you, but it's better than you being with that pack."

Roxas just stood there speechless. But after a few moments he placed his hands on the vampire's face. "You hadn't drunk anything in a long time so I understand why you did it, but that fact that you were able to stop shows you have control. I love you, Axel, and I'm sorry for what I said. I don't understand anything still and it makes me sick knowing I can't do anything to help anyone I care about."

Axel looked down at the blonde with warm eyes. He pushed Roxas into the wall behind both of them and then slowly he leaned down and placed his lips on Roxas's. He cupped the boy's face and leaned in more to deepen their kiss. Roxas let out a soft moan as Axel moved away so Roxas could take in a breath of air. Soon Axel began to kiss the boy again. They stayed there forever as Roxas let Axel's hand explore his body.

After awhile Axel let go and looked down at Roxas, who was blushing uncontrollably. Axel laughed slightly at the scene, which made Roxas blush even more.

"Shut up," the blonde said.

"What?" Axel laughed. "You get so embarrassed that it's cute to see you blush like that."

"You're an idiot," Roxas said as he pushed past Axel and began walking back to the pack.

"Yeah, but you still love me," Axel smiled as he followed Roxas.

**…...**

"I can't believe this," Zack mumbled.

"What?" Barret asked confused.

"I can't believe Vincent is letting those Destiny Pack members stay here with us. I don't like any or them."

"Zack," Tifa said, "they still seem pretty young. You should lay off a bit."

"Their leader sure doesn't act young. Did you see him when he was near Cloud? That guy seems to be more than just a young vampire."

"And that's what makes me wonder," Leon said deep in thought.

"What is it, Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"Being that strategic makes me think that maybe he's working for someone rather than him working on instinct," Leon said.

"Now that you think about," Xenia said, "that makes a lot of sense. I thought the same thing when I saw how Riku works. He almost seems to work like," she paused.

"Like who, Xenia?" Aerith asked.

"He almost reminds me of the way that Sephiroth and the Jenova Pack act."

Zack's eyes widened, "Are you serious; why the hell would he be acting like Sephiroth?"

"I'm not sure," Xenia said rubbing her temples. "We may find out sooner or later."

"I sure hope not," Cloud shivered.

Zack pulled Cloud close to him and the blonde rested his head on Zack's shoulder.

"I'm still surprised that the Organization hasn't gotten to them," Cid said blowing smoke from his cigarette. "I mean, aren't they supposed to uphold the peace or something?"

"That true," Tifa said. "Do you know anything about it, Xenia?"

"I'm not sure about that," Xenia said.

"I thought they would get their executer out and have him take that pack out for what they've done." Tifa said.

Xenia looked down and sighed, "The executer may not wish to do that."

"I heard that that executer is a blood thirsty monster, who doesn't feel any sympathy towards the vampires he kills. That's just plan wrong," Tifa shook her head.

"I don't know," Xenia said.

"Yeah," Cid said, "it's nice that they do that but to be that heartless."

"Plus it never helps that one day they could go crazy and kill everyone easily," Yuffie said.

"A true monster I'll tell ya," Barret said.

"I agree," Leon said crossing his arms.

"Hey, guys," Zack said, "look whose coming."

Everyone turned and saw Roxas and Axel on their way down to meet with the rest of them.

"Where have you two been?" Aerith asked once they came over to everyone.

"We had a few things we needed to take care of with Vincent," Roxas smiled.

Cloud looked at his son, "Was Riku there too?"

"He was leaving with Sora when we walked in," Axel said. "They both didn't say a thing to us."

"That's good," Cloud said resting his head back onto Zack's shoulder.

Axel and Roxas sat down next to Aerith as Yuffie turned to Axel. "So, Axel," she said.

"Yes?" Axel asked.

"Do you know a lot about your executer? Like is he as blood thirsty as everyone says he is?" Yuffie asked.

Axel looked shocked, "I don't think that's the best thing to talk about."

"Why do you say that?" Barret asked.

"It's a touchy subject to get on," Axel said.

Xenia suddenly stood up and stormed off.

"What wrong with Xenia?" Tifa asked.

"Like I said," Axel said, "it's a touchy subject to get on about."

**…...**

"Aww man," Sora said plopping down on the ground next to Kairi. "Why do we have to stay here, Riku?"

"Because, Sora," Riku said, "we need to wait here for only a short time."

"This'll be interesting when everything comes together," Kairi smiled.

"It sure will be," Sora said, "right, Namine?"

Namine looked up from the rocks she was playing with and nodded with a smile. She looked up towards something, which made everyone else look in that direction. They saw Xenia walking towards the gate they were sitting by.

She made it over to them and opened the gate. "Going somewhere?" Riku asked.

"It's none of your business," Xenia said.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood," Sora said.

"Fuck off," Xenia growled.

"Looks like you're much more than angry, you look like you're completely pissed at something," Riku said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sora teased.

Xenia walked over and slashed down on Sora's face. He cried out as he hit the floor. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off you ass hole?" Xenia spat.

Sora got up with blood trailing down his right cheek. Riku spoke, "I see it has something to do with your pack maybe?"

Xenia glared at Riku and said nothing.

"That's it then," Riku said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Xenia said as she started walking out again.

"It must be hard being that blood thirsty executer," Riku said making Xenia stop in her place.

She clenched her fists and looked down to the ground. She laughed lightly, "You have no idea," she said.

"It shouldn't be that hard for you, Xenia," someone said in front of Xenia.

Xenia's eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere; she looked up and glared at the person in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

**…...**

"What's so bad about talking about the executer?" Zack asked confused.

"It's just that some of the members don't feel comfortable talking about it. The subject brings back some bad memories," Axel said.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked.

"You could say that," Axel winked, "but for now it's better not to say anything about it."

Roxas nodded, "I see."

"I'm sorry," Aerith said, "we didn't know."

"It's alright," Axel smiled.

"Everyone!" Reno yelled as him and Rude ran over towards the pack.

"What wrong, Reno?" Cloud asked.

"We got some bad news," Reno said. "We saw well Rude saw and he told me but I didn't believe him at first and then we saw and I told him to tell you guys but he told me to tell everyone and I didn't know what to do and those people came up so fast and Xenia was there and she was talking to them and I told Rude when should go get her but we were coming to tell you and we ran but I got confused-" Reno was stopped by Rude covering the red head's mouth.

"You may not have to breathe, Reno," Zack said, "but you need to learn to take a breath sometimes. Now, what is it you're trying to say?"

Reno pulled himself from Rude's grasp and took a deep breath. "The Jenova Pack, they're here in the Traverse Pack's domain," he said.

Cloud's eyes widened and he almost passed out from the shock. Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder to steady him. Zack looked up at the two Turks. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Rude nodded, "We're positive, they're all here."

"Axel," Zack said, "take Roxas and get out of here as fast as possible."

Axel nodded and turned to Roxas, "Come on," he said, "we need to get out of here."

"Axel," Roxas said, "what's going on?"

"We don't have time to explain," Axel said as he picked up Roxas and put him on his back. He took off running after he secured Roxas on. The two of them were off as Axel ran as far out of the area as he could go. They passed by house after house hoping to find an exit.

"Axel," Roxas said, "what's happening, why's that pack here? You told me that the Jenova Pack is the strongest pack and that everyone fears them, are they going to do something to everyone there?"

"Vincent won't allow that," Axel said, "but it's risky for you to be there while they're there too."

"But what if something bad happens?" Roxas asked concerned.

"Nothing will happen, but something may if you stay here for too long. Those guys will do anything to get human blood, trust me."

Roxas leaned in closer to Axel and clung to his back. _Please everyone, _Roxas thought, _please stay alive. _

All of a sudden Axel stopped right in his place. Roxas tried to look over Axel but the red head kept Roxas out of sight behind him. "What do you want?" Axel hissed.

"I thought I smelled something pretty good when I came here," a guy with medium length silver hair said.

"State your name," Axel said.

The man laughed, "It's Kadaj," he said, "and who might you be?"

"Axel," Axel said.

"Ah," Kadaj said, "an Organization member, just like Xenia. What's your number?"

"Like I'm telling you," Axel smirked.

Kadaj looked over Axel's shoulder. "I see you have a little human there behind you, and might I say he smell ravishing. Might I have a bite?" he asked.

Axel took a step back and placed Roxas down, while still blocking him.

Kadaj sighed, "I thought so," he said as he charged towards Axel.

Axel grabbed on to the other vampire and threw him back. He charged for him and slammed Kadaj's head into a wall. The vampire laughed at Axel and threw him across the field. He hit the ground hard and grunted slightly getting up.

Axel turned back to Roxas and mouthed the words, "Run away from here, Roxas." As Axel ran towards Kadaj once more; Roxas started walking back slowly so he wouldn't cause too much of notice to himself.

Kadaj dodged back from Axel's swipe and saw that Roxas was trying to escape. He smirked and ran towards the boy. He grabbed Roxas by the arm pulled it behind the boy's back. Axel growled and ran towards the both of them but Kadaj gripped Roxas's arm tighter, which made Roxas scream out in pain.

Axel stopped, "Let him go, Kadaj!" he yelled.

"There's no reason to be so touchy, Axel," Kadaj said. "So it seems like you're deemed special to that vampire over there," he said to Roxas, who looked terrified. Kadaj took awhile to look at the boy and then he sniffed him. "You know, now that I'm closer to you, you smell very familiar."

Roxas tried to escape the vampire's grasp but it only stung more. Roxas gasped in pain as Kadaj examined him even more. Axel growled as Kadaj smiled at the red head.

Soon Kadaj's eyes widened, "You, I know that smell now. You smell just like those people; those people who killed Mother!" Kadaj began to shout.

Axel took this moment to kick Kadaj away from Roxas. The vampire looked up in furry and ran right at Roxas with his teeth baring, which showed his fangs very well. The red head grabbed the vampire just as he was about to strike Roxas and threw him across the field.

Kadaj got up and grunted. He shot a daggering look at Roxas and then fled away from the scene.

Roxas then collapsed into Axel's arms. "Roxas," Axel said, "hey, Roxas!" but the boy was in too much shock that he passed out. Axel looked out to the distance, where Kadaj had disappeared. He looked back down at Roxas in his arms. _What was Kadaj talking about? _Axel thought. _The people who killed Mother? Could Roxas really be-no, that's impossible, but could it? I hope I'm wrong, oh god I hope I'm wrong. _"Roxas," Axel mumbled as he buried his face into Roxas's blonde hair.

**…...**

"Tell us what you guys want," Zack said.

"We came here for our own reasons," Sephiroth said with his other pack members next to him. There was a tall man with long hair, not as long as Sepiroth's but it was as silver. His name was Yazoo, and the other vampire next to him was a large muscular man with short silver hair. His name was Loz.

"That's not a good enough answer," Zack said.

"Zack," Sephiroth, "you still act just as Angeal did when he was your age."

"Too bad we don't age, right?"

Sephiroth sighed, "Yes, it's a shame. Where is everyone else?"

Zack was the only standing in front of the Jenova Pack. Everyone had gone to Vincent and Xenia had left when Zack told her to. "Well," Zack said, "where's that little Destiny Pack of yours and where's Kadaj?"

"That pack isn't mine and as for Kadaj, he went out to play a little."

_I don't like the sound of that, _Zack thought. "I see, now what is it that you came here for? And don't say 'For our own reasons' again."

"We wanted to talk to a few people here. One being Cloud," Sephiroth said.

Zack stiffened, "Why do you want to see Cloud?"

"You know he was always destined to be a part of us."

"Go to hell," Zack said as he turned to go back to Vincent's.

Sephiroth was about to say something but was stopped when he heard Kadaj's voice. Zack and everyone else turned to see Kadaj, who was beaten up, coming over in pure anger.

"Brother Sephiroth," Kadaj said.

"What is it, Kadaj?" Sephiroth asked.

"I found it. I found the last one. The last one of those people who killed Mother years ago," Kadaj said, "and he's still here. He's a short spiky blonde kid with an Organization member with him."

"What do you want with Roxas?" Zack asked.

"Are you sure it's one of them?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," Kadaj nodded, "his blood is very familiar to me."

"I see," Sephiroth said.

"Hey," Zack said, "I asked you what you were going to do with Roxas."

"This boy you call Roxas is an enemy of ours," Sephiroth said, "and to take care of this enemy means death." He said as all four of them turned and followed Kadaj back to where Axel and Roxas were.

"Damn," Zack said as he ran back to get help from Vincent and the others.

**To Be Cntinued...**

* * *

**A/N: It's here and done haha beat that reality! AND WOOT, GO AXEL! Before I finished this chapter I had like four people in one day favorite this story *dies* THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! So anyways I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the whole Roxas being an enemy, but I didn't want to give anything away. Then again some of you may have figured it out already and if so GREAT if not well...GREAT. You don't know how badly I wanted to continue but I thought "Well this IS suspence so I should stop here. Man I hope te readers don't hate me for this." and here we are. I'm starting up school again so please bear with me while I get the chapters up. Oh, and if you didn't read on my home page I'm making some new stories. One of them will be about Cloud and Zack and how that got to where they are in Lusting Love. It'll be kinda short but it may clear some things up. That may come out with the next chapter to Lusting Love or before the next. I haven't decided yet. So thank you for reading! Please review if you want a cookie =3**


	13. Fate That Was Written In Blood

Back with Axel and Roxas, Axel picked up Roxas's limp body and began carrying him to a tall building just around where they were. He opened up the door and walked over to a staircase that was leading upstairs. The stairs were had red velvet carpet going up them and a well polished wood frame that elegantly rapped itself around the polls. A chandelier hung on the ceiling right above Roxas and Axel. The diamonds still sparkled as the moon hit them through the holes in the ceiling. Axel placed Roxas down on the steps and smoothed out his blonde hair.

Axel smiled, "Sorry about this, I should have done a better job protecting you," he said.

He sighed as he heaved his body up. Axel winced as he felt a pain in his body. He laughed silently to himself. "Who knew that guy was so strong. I need to get Roxas out of here fast," he mumbled.

There was a sudden knock on the door followed by a chilling laugh. Axel glared at the door as he saw a hand close around the handle. The laugh came again. "I found you again, little human," Kadaj said with a smile.

"Damn," Axel cursed under his breath.

**…..**

"Vincent!" Zack yelled as he ran into the room where everyone had gathered.

Vincent came over, along with Cloud and Xenia following close behind him. "What is it, Zack?" Vincent asked.

"The Jenova Pack," Zack began, "they're after Roxas."

Cloud's eyes grew wide as Xenia growled.

"What are you saying?" Vincent asked.

"They said that he was an enemy and that he must die. They said that he was one of the last remaining people who killed Jenova."

"But that was years ago," Vincent seemed baffled.

"That doesn't matter now," Cloud said, "we need to find Roxas and get him back here."

"Don't worry, Cloud," Zack said putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "we'll get him back before they find him."

"Where are they right now?" Vincent asked.

Suddenly Xenia's eyes widened and she bolted off in a sprint out the door. She was too fast for anyone to stop her as she slammed through the doors and began to run in the direction the Jenova Pack had gone.

"Xenia!" Vincent yelled as he began after her but was stopped but an invisible wall. The vampire backed up and placed his hand on the wall. He cursed.

"Vincent," Zack began.

"You planned this all along didn't you, Destiny Pack." Vincent said.

Namine appeared as she stared at everyone in the force field.

Sora came up from behind her and laughed. "We completely tricked you guys!"

"But why," Aerith said, "we treated you kindly even though you were after our own."

"Like we care about that," Sora smiled, "right, Riku?"

His leader came out with Kairi behind him, "That's right. All of this was for Lord Sephiroth's plan. He wanted to come here to destroy his one true enemy. It's only a matter of time until you find that blonde boy's corpse along with those two vampires soon."

"God damn you!" Cloud yelled as he slashed down at the force field. "Let us out of here you damn brat!" he yelled at Namine.

"Your power sure comes in handy, Namine," Sora said.

He blonde girl just continued to stare at the Traverse Pack as they all tried to smash their way through.

Kairi just laughed, "I hope you all enjoy the scene that's about to happen shortly."

"Yeah," Sora said, "I can't wait to see all of their blood smeared on the walls of this place. Especially that Xenia girl, this is gonna be a blast."

Cloud fell to his knees shaking. Zack came over and held his lover around the waist. Cloud continued to sob, "Damn it," he said, "Roxas, please don't die."

**…...**

Axel fell back while holding onto his arm, which was bleeding. "Shit," he said as he winced again.

Kadaj laughed, "You don't have to get involved, you know? All we want is that boy who's right behind you."

"That's just it," Axel said, "this boy here, he's my life. And I made a promise to protect him forever."

"What an idiot," Yazoo said.

Axel smiled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"I think he's more arrogant than anything," Sephiroth said.

Axel glared as he crouched down. The others did the same as Axel went in for an attack on any one of them he could hit. He managed to get Kadaj pretty good in the face with his nails, but Loz came up from behind and kicked Axel to the wall. The red head grunted as he lifted himself up.

Loz cocked his head and then shrugged, "For a second there I thought you were dead."

"I don't die easily," Axel said as he dashed towards Loz.

Loz smiled and grabbed Axel by the arm and twisted it behind his back. Yazoo jumped in and slashed Axel's face with his sharp nails. Then Kadaj came in and pierced his hand right through Axel's chest. The red head gasped and Loz released him.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud and all three of the smiled and laughed.

"What a disappointment," Kadaj said.

"A waste of time," Yazoo said.

"Wasn't even worth the force," Loz said.

Sephiroth looked over at his brothers and then began walking over to Roxas, who was still unconscious. Once he stood in front of him, Sephiroth placed his hand under the blonde's chin to pull his face up. He moved Roxas's face from side to side and smiled as he caught scent of him.

Roxas opened his eyes to find them looking directly in Sephiroth's; the boy gasped and smacked the vampire's hand away.

Sephiroth frowned and grabbed Roxas again. "Don't act so rude to your elders, boy," the vampire said.

"Who are you," Roxas asked, "what do you want?"

"I want nothing more than to talk to you peacefully."

"Where's Axel, what did you do to Axel?"

"Your red headed vampire is right over here," Kadaj said with a smirk.

Roxas looked over and saw Axel's limp bloody body on the ground. Hot tears formed in Roxas's eyes and he screamed. "Let me go! Let me go to Axel!"

Sephiroth let go of the boy and Roxas rushed over to Axel's side and touched his face. There was no reaction. Roxas put a hand to his mouth as he began to sob harder. He would continually mumble out words like, "Oh god, this can't be happening right now."

"It's useless to try to save him," Kadaj said. "In a little bit he'll be as good as dead. Too bad too, and we really wanted to play with some more."

"Shut up," Roxas sobbed, "just shut up!"

Sephiroth walked towards Roxas and said, "You're still alive, Axel?" he asked.

Axel began to move slightly and he lifted himself up to see Roxas's tear strung face. He smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't worry, I don't die that easily." He looked up and glared at Sephiroth, who smiled slightly at him.

"That's great," Sephiroth said as he grabbed Roxas by the hair and pulled the boy over to him. That made Roxas yelp slightly; Axel growled at the other vampire. Sephiroth smiled, "Now you can see the one you love the most be killed right before your eyes."

"Damn you, Sephiroth, let him go!" Axel yelled as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo held him down from going after Sephiroth.

Sephiroth laughed, "This is much more entertaining than I thought it would be." He pulled Roxas up by the hair so that they were face to face. "How about a crush this cute little face of yours?"

Roxas had tears coming down his face. "Please," he sobbed.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Please, just let Axel go. Don't hurt him anymore," he chocked out.

"You piss me off, you know that?" Sephiroth whispered in Roxas's ear.

Roxas gasped as Sephiroth threw him into the wall and his back slammed against it so hard the wind was knocked out of his body. The vampire was in front of him and he threw him to the ceiling and then grabbed him by the shirt and slammed Roxas's body into the floor. Roxas screamed as he felt some of his ribs break inside of him.

Sephiroth just laughed as he was on top of Roxas with one hand clamped over his neck. "Now I can kill you slowly like I've always wanted to," Sephiroth said.

Roxas gasped for air and tried to take the vampire's hand off his neck but he wasn't able to do so.

Sephiroth tightened his grip slightly and smiled. "Do you feel it; do you feel the pain that you put Mother through? You may not remember but this is pleasing either way."

The blonde continued to gasp for air, but then the pressure on his neck and body was lifted right off of him. Roxas laid there for what seemed like forever; finally, he managed to lift himself up and he looked around to see what had saved him.

The three brothers, who had attacked Axel, where lying limp on the ground in the corner of the room.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he rushed over to the boy's side.

"Axel," Roxas said softly.

Axel rapped his arms around Roxas and sighed in relief, "Thank god you're alive."

Roxas smiled and hugged the vampire back. Then he looked farther down the room and saw Xenia crouched down near Sephiroth. Xenia had saved him and Axel just in time, but how did she know where they were?

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked Xenia. "I thought I told those kids to keep everyone away form here."

"Guess they failed," Xenia shrugged. "Plus, there was no way I was going to miss this. Hey, Axel," she said.

Axel looked up.

"Take Roxas and get out of here," she said.

"But-" Roxas began.

"I can handle this without any problems," Xenia smiled.

Axel nodded and began to help Roxas up. The blonde grunted since he had a few broken bones from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked furious and in a split second, he pushed Xenia out of the way and ran towards Roxas. Axel stood in the way to defend him but Sephiroth knocked him out of the way as well. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" he screamed as he sunk his teeth into Roxas's neck and pierced his sharp hand right through the blonde's chest.

Roxas spit out blood and his eyes widened. He gasped and soon screamed at the top of his lungs, but his screams were stopped by blood coming out of his mouth more.

Axel got up and roared as he lunged at Sephiroth. He tackled him down and slashed at his chest and his face as much as he could.

Sephiroth merely knocked Axel back, but the red head got up again and rushed right back at him.

"AXEL!" Xenia yelled at her partner, which made Axel stop immediately. Axel looked and saw Xenia standing in front of him blocking Sephiroth from him. "I told you, get Roxas and get out of here. I'll take care of these guys."

"But they-" Axel growled as he took another step forward, while his eyes were glowing bright red.

Xenia then suddenly, with pure anger ragging through her, slapped Axel across the face.

Axel stumble back a bit and looked at his teammate, "Xenia," Axel started.

"What are you doing, Axel," Xenia said. "Do you," she looked up with her eyes glowing red. "Do you really want Roxas to die?" she yelled.

Axel looked shocked, he had never seen Xenia this mad before. They stood staring at each other, "No," he finally said after a few seconds.

"Then get going," Xenia said as she turned back to face Sephiroth, "I'll handle the rest here."

"Okay," Axel said as he rushed over to Roxas, who was gasping for air.

Sephiroth made another attempt to run over and kill Roxas but Xenia stopped him. "Your opponent is me now," she said as she threw Sephiroth to the wall. He slammed against it but it seemed like it didn't affect him.

Axel knelt down to Roxas, "This might hurt, so just bare with me for now," he said as he gently lifted Roxas from the ground.

Roxas whimpered as his body was lifted from the ground. Axel's face looked worried for a second but he took the boy in his arms and rushed off.

"Just hang in there, Roxas," he said as he carried the blonde back to the Traverse Pack area. Axel looked back at the house, "And please don't die there, Xenia," he mumbled as he continued to run.

**…...**

Xenia smiled as she saw the two boys run away from the house she was now in. "I guess just the five of us now," she said.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all ran at Xenia at the same time. Xenia smiled and jumped back quickly while defending against all their attacks. She then angled her hands just right and ran at them at full speed and pierced all of them in the chest.

"But how-" Kadaj said as he fell to the ground while blood gushed out of his chest. The other two did the same and fell to the ground.

Xenia smiled as she licked her fingers, "What a waste of my time," she said.

"You're not half bad," Sephiroth said, "you remind me a lot of your father."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo," Sephiroth said as his brothers all got up from the ground, "go back home; I'll come back right after I rip this girl to shreds."

The three brothers were about to argue with Sephiroth about going back but they decided against it. He looked like if anyone got in his way of killing Xenia then he would kill them too. All three brothers nodded and walked outside to their motorcycles and once they got on them they left.

Xenia smirked, "They're running with their tails between their legs," she said. "And I can't blame them." Xenia crouched down and opened her lips to reveal her fangs. "I have a feeling this is going to get dangerous."

Sephiroth turned his head and laughed silently, "That's my favorite kinds of fights."

"I'm glad to here that, which means I don't have to hold back anything," Xenia said as she lunged for Sephiroth's throat.

The silver haired vampire quickly dodged out of the way before Xenia could reach him. He grabbed her and threw Xenia against the wall. She slammed right into it but just shook herself off and swiped towards Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth moved but Xenia still managed to slash down onto his chest. Blood streaked down his pale skin as he growled at the other vampire. Sephiroth clawed out at Xenia's arm but got her hip and thigh instead.

Xenia winced and jumped back. She held her side as blood was pouring out of it. "You aren't half bad," Xenia said.

"Same for you," Sephiroth said, "you remind me a lot of your father, but it's too bad I was never really found of him."

Xenia shrugged as they began to circle around like two lions getting ready to fight. "I do have a question for you," she said.

Sephiroth didn't say anything.

"Why are you after Roxas, what is it that makes you want to kill him so badly?"

"I think you already know the reason. Your senses are just as strong as mine so I believe you've already found out about it."

Xenia glared at the other vampire and charged at him again. She managed to cut his shoulder but he hit Xenia close near her eye. She closed her right eye as blood was coming down the right side of her face. Sephiroth put his hand on his shoulder and pulled it back and looked at his blood.

He smiled slightly, "It looks like I underestimated you, Xenia Hewley. I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore."

"I was thinking the same thing. If you won't hold back anything at all then I won't either."

Sephiroth took a few steps back as he took his right hand and motioned something inside his body to emerge. Suddenly a dark back angel wing appeared and Sephiroth held a long blade in his hand. He held it up and swiftly ran it right through Xenia's chest. She gasped slightly as he tossed her against the stairs. Xenia hit a large painting located at the top of the steps while her blood was pouring everywhere.

"I thought you weren't going to hold back," Sephiroth said.

Xenia laughed as she got up while clutching her chest. "I'm not going to, but I wanted to see that power you were granted. Now that I see what exactly it can do and what it is, I can show you my real power."

Xenia stood up straight and a dark energy formed around her body.

Sephiroth looked at her curiously.

"Let me show you," Xenia said, "just how exactly I became one of the elite in Organization XIII."

Suddenly Sephiroth realized what Xenia was about to do and he charged for her with his sword in hand. Xenia looked up and put her hand up to stop him from getting to her. Sephiroth looked angry when he couldn't get past Xenia's dark energy.

"Is that your plan?" Sephiroth asked. "Are you just going to destroy everything around you?"

Xenia smiled as she walked down the stairs. "Yes, my power is to destroy what I find the needs to be destroyed, but it comes with a price. If I use this to destroy my enemy then I too must die along with them. So, yeah, that's my plan." Xenia held up her hand in the direction of Sephiroth with dark energy forming. "I'm going to drag you down to hell with me!" she yelled as everything was consumed in darkness and then everything went up in flames.

**...**

"Damn it let us out!" Zack yelled at the Destiny Pack.

"And why do we want to do that?" Sora asked.

"And why should you care?" Kairi asked. "Your friends are probably dead by now."

"No, no they're not," Cloud said.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"We just do," Zack said.

"We know that they'll all come back safely," Vincent said.

"Too bad you can't go anywhere to help them," Sora said.

"I think I can prove you wrong," someone said as they walked up to the barrier.

Everyone looked and saw Hayner standing next to Zack in front of the Destiny Pack.

"Ah," Sora said, "you finally decided to show yourself. So, are you done hiding?'

"Yeah," Hayner said, "and I'm here to help everyone too." Hayner took his fist and hit it against the glass wall. Namine flinched slightly and Hayner smiled, "Looks like you're almost at your limit."

"Vincent," Zack said, "why is Hayner out?"

"I let him out," Vincent said, "I thought it was the best time for him to come out and help his new family. Barret, come over here and give Hayner a hand with your machinery."

"Sure thing," Barret said, "come on everyone, let's get out of here and help Roxas, Axel, and Xenia."

Everyone then started to attack the barrier as Namine continued to flinch and cringe. She held up her hands and placed them on the glass wall. Everyone continued to try to break down the wall.

"Keep holding it, Namine," Riku said.

Namine nodded and held on until finally the Traverse Pack broke through. Namine screamed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shit," Sora said.

"Sora, Kairi," Riku said, "get Namine and let's get out of here."

The two vampires obeyed and got the blonde girl and ran after their leader.

Everyone cheered and rejoiced as they saw the other pack leave. Suddenly Hayner fell to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"What is it, Hayner?" Vincent asked.

"I smell it," Hayner said.

"Smell what?"

"I smell human blood."

Everyone sniffed the air and agreed. Cloud became frozen and Zack walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Zack asked.

"This blood," Cloud turned and looked right into Zack's eyes, "it's Roxas's blood."

**…...**

"Roxas," Axel said, "Roxas, stay with me."

Roxas moaned slightly indicating that he was still awake.

"We're almost there," Axel said as he ran as fast as he could.

"Axel," Roxas whimpered reaching up to touch the vampire's face.

"Just hang in there, Roxas," Axel said, "I'll get you back to everyone in time to heal you." Suddenly Axel stopped in his tracks as he was face to face with the Destiny pack. He growled, "What are you guys doing here?"

Riku looked at Axel square in the eyes with Namine in his arms. "We're leaving," he said as walked by the vampire.

"Hold on," Axel said as Riku turned to face him. Axel looked straight ahead, "What did you do to the others?"

"Nothing," he said, "our plans went wrong and one of our own was hurt as you can plainly see."

"Did you know what was going on the whole time?"

"No, I had no idea that they were going to kill that human. If I had known then I wouldn't have agreed."

"What?" Axel seemed appalled.

"Are you surprised?" Riku asked. "I'm not one to just go out and kill humans. If I don't have a reason then I don't wish to cause harm. All I want is to be able to live a life peacefully with humans."

"Then why did you go after Roxas?"

"You can tell why just by his scent. With his blood, all vampires lose their sanity for a short time. I like him not only for his blood too, you know?" Riku said smiling. "He may not have much time."

Axel looked down at Roxas, who was cringing at every movement Axel made.

"Do you know what you have to do? If you don't then he'll never survive."

Axel nodded slowly, "I know."

"Then we'll be off then," Riku said as he walked away with Kairi and Sora following behind him.

Axel breathed heavily as he walked over to a large tree. He placed Roxas down gently and leaned over his small limp body.

"Axel," Roxas said softly as he reached up and touched Axel's cheek.

The vampire took Roxas's hand in his and smiled. "Don't worry, Roxas," Axel said, "I won't let you die. I'll give you life again but you just have to hang on."

Roxas nodded slightly as his hand tightened in Axel's.

Axel leaned down to Roxas's ear and whispered, "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Roxas nodded again and followed Axel's instructions.

Then Axel's face hovered over Roxas's and he stared at the boy for a few moments. Soon he leaned down and his teeth sank into Roxas's neck. Axel sucked out some of his blood while making sure to not take too much so he wouldn't kill him.

Axel lifted himself up to look at Roxas's face. _He looks so peaceful, _Axel thought. _Can I really do this? No, I can't second guess this. If I don't then I'll lose him for sure. I can't-I can't leave without him by my side. I need him here with me forever. Please forgive me for my selflessness, Roxas._

Axel then bit his wrist and held it over Roxas. Blood dripped down and onto the boy's cheek. Axel took some into his mouth and then leaned down and kissed Roxas on his soft lips. Axel pushed down slightly as he felt Roxas swallow all the blood that was given to him. As Roxas swallowed his wounds all began to heal. The giant slash was beginning to disappear into nothing on his light pale skin.

When Axel finally let go, Roxas turned to his side and twisted in pain. He gasped out for air but coughed as he did it too quickly. He dug his fingernails into the grass and tore the ground apart.

"Axel," Roxas said as he felt around for the vampire. "Axel, help me. I can't breathe," he gasped.

"I'm so sorry," Axel whispered as he watched the boy scream out in pain. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Roxas lifted his body up and grabbed Axel by his jacket. The boy brought up his face and his eyes had turned a blood red color. Axel cringed at the sight of them. They weren't the same deep sea blue eyes that he remembered. Roxas stared at the vampire until he suddenly fell limp into Axel's arms.

Axel hugged Roxas tightly as he just held him there while looking up into the sky. He closed his eyes and tilted his head farther back. "I can't take this back," he whispered. _Nothing will ever be the same again. I've turned the one I love the most into a monster like me. _

**…...**

Every in the Traverse Pack rushed out when the smelled Roxas's blood, Cloud dashed out before everyone with Zack right behind him.

"Cloud," Zack said, "do you know where you're going?"

"I'm following Roxas's scent right now; it's strong so it won't take long to find him. I just hope he's alright."

"I bet he's fine," Zack smiled. "Axel seems determined to keep Roxas safe from harm. Plus, Xenia went after them before we were locked up so I bet they're alright."

"Yeah," Cloud nodded as they kept running.

They came up to a hill and looked out to see all the pack's area. Both Cloud and Zack looked around and sniffed the air. Then Zack froze as his eyes laid on a certain building.

"Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud," Zack said pointing towards the building, "look."

Cloud turned to where Zack was pointing and his eyes widened. "What-what happened?"

Beyond where they were standing the sacred building that everyone had respected was shining. The whole building was in flames. There was a fire inside of their sacred building.

"What do we do, Zack?" Cloud asked.

Zack stood there for a short time. "Let's keep looking for Roxas. We'll tell Vincent about this later."

Cloud nodded, "Okay, let's go and look for the others then."

They both got up and ran towards Roxas's scent.

Soon enough they came up to one of the forest outside of their sacred building. Cloud and Zack ran trough the woods and passed the trees until they came upon someone kneeling in front of one of the big oak trees.

Cloud walked closer to the person and saw that it was Axel.

Both Zack and Cloud sighed in relief as they walked closer to the red head.

"Axel," Zack said, "where have you been? We've been looking for you." But Zack stopped in his foot steps as he looked to see who Axel was holding. Roxas was lying limp in Axel's arms. Blood covered his entire small body.

Cloud rushed over immediately to bend over by Roxas's side. He turned and glared at Axel, "What happened to him?" he snarled.

"Sephiroth attacked him," Axel said, "I couldn't protect him, I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Cloud said raged, "you're _sorry_? What the hell do you mean by that? Look at Roxas, he's covered in his own blood and he's near death and he's-"

"No, he's not," Axel mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cloud hissed.

"Cloud," Zack said grabbing Cloud's shoulders and pulling him towards himself. "Let's let Axel explain things a little bit, okay?"

Cloud looked up at Zack, who was smiling, and nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Right," Axel said as he explained the whole story about how Sephiroth and the others came after him and Roxas, and how Xenia saved them when they were about to kill both of them. Then Sephiroth attacked Roxas at the last minute when they were about to escape. Xenia told them to go and she was fighting Sephiroth and the other three. Then he told them how they met up with the Destiny Pack and what Riku told him before they all left the ground area.

"And then after that I-I-" Axel looked down at Roxas and felt tears rolling down his face.

"You did what, Axel?" Zack asked.

"I turned-I-Roxas, he's-I turned him into one of us," Axel chocked out.

Both Zack and Cloud sat there in silence as Axel wiped away the last of his tears. Cloud stood up and put a hand on the red head's shoulders. Axel looked up and Cloud smiled.

"There's something I too wish to tell you, Axel," Cloud said.

"Huh?" Axel seemed confused.

"It's more like a story actually," Cloud said. "I want to tell you the truth about Roxas, but first we should get him back to Vincent's house."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Axel said as he bent down and lifted Roxas from the ground. Once the boy was in his arms again they all began to walk back to meet up with everyone.

**…...**

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay," Aerith sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Zack said as he scratched the back of his head. "Nobody's really hurt as bad as we thought."

"Is Roxas going to be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be just fine," Cloud said, "he just needs to rest."

"That's good to hear, but there's something different."

"How so?" Cloud asked.

Aerith frowned, "He was turned into a vampire wasn't he." It wasn't a question; Aerith knew that Roxas was turned since his blood now smelled different to everyone. "Why did this happen?" she asked before Cloud stopped her.

"We need to talk to Vincent," Cloud said.

Aerith nodded, "Okay, come on he's right through here." She led them to the main lobby. Once they were inside all the pack members looked up and greeted them.

After everyone was done, Vincent came out with Hayner trailing behind him. Vincent walked up to Zack and smiled. "I'm glad you came back safely," he said.

"Is Roxas okay?" Hayner asked meekly behind Vincent.

Axel turned his head away from Hayner. There was no way he could look at Roxas's best friend straight in the eye and tell him that he was okay.

"Hayner," Zack said, "Roxas is-"

Hayner's eyes widened. He knew what had happened, "But why," he breathed. He turned to Axel; "It was you wasn't it?" he glared.

Axel just nodded slightly.

"It was the only thing he could do to save him," Cloud said. "If Axel hadn't done what he did then Roxas would be dead right now."

Hayner cringed at the thought but then turned around and walked back to Vincent's office. "I can tell you want to say something important," he said to Cloud. "Let's talk about it in hear."

Cloud nodded and began to follow Hayner until Zack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "Hayner and Axel both deserve to know the truth."

"Wait a minute," Aerith said. "Are all of you it?"

"What do you mean, Aerith?" Zack asked.

"But, where's-where's Xenia?"

"You mean she isn't here?" Cloud asked.

Aerith shook her head, "No, she never came back."

"Then that means that she's," Axel said turning his head, "she's still fighting Sephiroth."

"Where is she at?" Aerith asked worried.

"She was fighting them in this huge building not far from where Roxas and I were."

"Was the building old and worn out?" Zack asked.

"Yes, why?" Axel looked confused and concerned.

"Shit," Zack said turning to Cloud. "I'll go after her, you all stay here and wait." After that Zack took off towards the sacred building.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"The building that Xenia is in," Cloud said, "it's up in flames right now."

Axel's eyes widened, "Then I need to go help her too."

"No," Cloud said, "you need to hear about this first. Zack will handle finding Xenia." Cloud began to walk to the office doors and motioned Axel to go inside.

Axel bit his lip but followed Cloud, Hayner, and Vincent inside. When he walked in Axel went over to one of the couches and gently placed Roxas down on it. Roxas was sleeping for now. Axel smiled. _It's hard to believe what he is now, _Axel thought.

"Come have a seat, Axel," Vincent said.

The red head looked up and nodded. He sat down in a chair across from Cloud. He looked up and Cloud sighed.

"What did you want to tell us," Hayner asked, "is it about Roxas?"

"Yes, it is," Cloud responded. "I wanted to talk to you all about the truth that I've hidden about Roxas."

"Then please begin," Vincent said.

"Are you sure, you know that there's no turning back after you learn the truth?" Cloud said.

"I want to know," Axel said as everyone looked at him. "I want to know everything that you know about Roxas."

"Very well then," Cloud said. "The first thing is that I lied when I said that I've had Roxas for fifteen years. I've actually raised him since he was ten. I found him unconscious a little ways outside of my town. He was covered in blood and was barely breathing. Once I took him home and cleaned him off, he didn't wake up for a few days. After he finally regained consciousness, he couldn't remember a thing. Roxas lost all of his memories prior to the age of ten. Everything was gone and there was no way to gain it back.

I soon enough gave him a new life and he lived among humans. The one thing that I hid was that even though he lost his memories he still remembered his name. Roxas. It was the only thing that that boy held onto for his whole life. He clung to it as a lifeline and soon enough I saw in him something I didn't realize before. Roxas had the eyes of a vampire almost every time he saw blood. This only lasted for a short time but he still had those blood red eyes. Eventually I figured that when I found him he was human, but before all of that," Cloud paused. "Before all of that, Roxas was a vampire. I'm not sure where he's from but he was a vampire at one time. Someone sealed up his vampire genes, therefore, masking his very existence."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"Are you sure that possible?" Axel asked.

"I have reason to believe in it," Cloud said.

"Well, it's not _impossible_," Vincent said, "I've heard of that sort of thing done before."

"But still, why are you glad he's a vampire now?" Hayner asked.

"I'm hoping that this might help him regain his memory. I think he might play an important role in this," Cloud said.

"In what?" Hayner asked.

"In saving us from our own destruction," Cloud said.

Suddenly they heard some rustling and everyone turned to look at Roxas, who was sitting up in the couch.

Axel rushed over to Roxas's side in a second. "Are you okay, how are you feeling, Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas put a hand on Axel's and smiled, which now showed his newly grown fangs. "I'm better now, Axel." He looked up to face Cloud.

Cloud smiled sweetly, "I guess you heard everything?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, "but it's too much to believe right now."

"I understand," Cloud said getting up and walking over to the boy. He put a hand on his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay," Roxas said, "I know why you couldn't." Roxas then leaned to the side and saw Hayner. He smiled, "Hey there, Hayner."

Hayner turned away, "Hey," he said softly.

"Looks like he's about to cry," Vincent said.

"Sh-shut up," Hayner blushed.

Everyone laughed. Axel then turned back to Roxas. "Are you feeling anything right now?" he asked.

Roxas tilted his head, "Like what?"

"Do you feel thirsty?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked down to the floor, "I wanted to hide this sort of feeling, but I guess it's too late."

"It's okay," Vincent said, "all newborns are like this. You should take him out to hunt, Axel. When you get back then we'll all talk again."

"Alright then," Axel said getting up and reaching his hand out to Roxas. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Sure," Roxas said taking Axel's hand.

Axel picked up Roxas into his arms and walked towards the window. He waved goodbye as he jumped out and into the fields. He let Roxas down and then the two of them smiled and headed off to hunt.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked as they ran. He was still a little new to his speed but the more he went out the more comfortable it would get.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"Do you know what happened to Xenia?"

Axel looked down, "She saved us and-I don't know, the building she was in is engulfed in flames and she may-"

Roxas stopped, "Then we should go look for her!"

Axel nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Then let's go," he said as they took off towards the pack's sacred building.

**…...**

"Xenia!" Zack yelled. "Xenia, where are you?" the vampire quickly moved out of the way as a large burning piece of wood came crashing down. "Damn it," Zack muttered, "at this rate I'll never find her."

Zack grunted as he retreated out of the building. He watched as the flames decrease slowly. "Crap," he said "the fire will go out soon, but what if I'm too late?"

The flames went out and just as Zack was about to rush in he heard someone yell, "Zack!" He turned and saw Axel and Roxas running his way.

"Roxas, Axel," Zack said surprised, "what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you find Xenia," Axel said.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked.

Zack nudged his head towards the building. "She's in there."

In one quick second, Roxas ran through the flames and into the building.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed as he tried to pull back the blonde, but Zack pulled the red head back. "What are you doing, Zack? If I don't get Roxas then his whole body will burn up in the flames!"

"So will yours," Zack said.

"I don't care about me," Axel said tugging his arm free from Zack. "As long as Roxas is safe then I'm fine with that."

"Do you think he resents you?" Zack asked, which made Axel stop in his tracks.

"What?" Axel said turning around.

"Who knows, under that smiling face of his, Roxas could possibly hate you."

"I-"

"What will you do if Roxas never wishes to see you. What if Roxas doesn't want anything to do with you? Will you still follow him?"

"Even if Roxas hates me, I won't leave him."

"And why's that?"

"Because I made a promise to protect him forever," Axel said.

"Is it to protect him or are you just obsessed with him?" Zack asked.

"No, I love Roxas, and there's nothing in this world that will change what I feel for him."

Zack smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm glad that Roxas is in good hands with you around."

"Zack," Axel said.

"Get going if you still want to keep to your word," Zack said as he jumped into the building.

Axel nodded and followed close behind the other vampire.

"Roxas, Xenia!" both Zack and Axel yelled.

"I'm over here!" Roxas yelled.

Once the two other made it over to Roxas he turned and looked around. "I can't find her anywhere," he said.

"The fires about gone," Zack said, "maybe we'll find after it's gone."

Roxas and Axel nodded and all three of them waited outside until the last flames were gone. They finally went inside again and there was still no sight of Xenia. Zack looked around and then turned to face the others. "Did you guys notice anything?" he asked.

"Like what?" Axel asked.

"Look around you, nothing in this house is damaged. Everything is just covered in ash."

They looked around and saw that what Zack said was true. Nothing was destroyed at all. Ash was falling from the ceiling and that was it.

"But how is that-" Roxas began but they heard a coughing noise coming from around them.

Over at the steps was Xenia completely covered in ash from head to toe; everyone sighed in relief as they walked over to Xenia.

"This place holds a lot of memories," Xenia said, which surprised everyone. "That's why it didn't burn down, but I don't hold enough memories to stay. I think my time's almost up."

"No," Zack said rushing over to the girl's side. He dropped down next to her with panic on his face, "Xenia, you'll be fine. We just need to get you back to Vincent's and then-"

Xenia put her hand on his, "I can't, and my time has come. I can't stay here any longer. It's a little funny though," she smiled, "I couldn't even kill Sephiroth before I went to sleep."

"Don't say that," Zack said.

"Axel," Xenia said, "sorry, I guess I screwed up this mission, huh?"

Axel shook his head. He couldn't bring anything to words at that moment.

"Xenia," Roxas sobbed as he sank down next to her on his knees. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

Xenia put a hand on Roxas's face. She smiled, "Nothing was your fault. I did this to myself. Axel, I want you to watch over Roxas with your very life, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Axel chocked on his words.

"Xenia," Roxas sobbed holding the girl's hand.

"You've finally returned," Xenia said, "our king." She then slumped over to her side as her eyes closed. Zack caught her and they all sat there as they looked at the face of the girl who gave her life for them.

"I'm sorry," Zack said, "I said I wouldn't let you return to your old state."

"What are you saying?" Roxas chocked out.

"Xenia isn't dead," Zack said.

"What?" Axel asked.

"She is merely," Zack paused, "she's lost in her own memories. She'll never wake up again."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Okay, soooooooooo I was going to makes this into two parts but I thought "NOT ENOUGH!" and then came chapter 13. A lot of stuff happens in here so I hope I don't cnfuse you. And I bet you have questions. GREAT! Or maybe you're saying, "This bitch just loooooves to torture us, doesn't she?" Hmmmm, yes and no lol. No, I love you guys and that's just how I write. GO SUSPENCE! Please review PLEASE oh and I'll try really hard on the next chapter and I'll work hard on "An Eternity" too, which is out now. Thank you to all you fans out there =D


	14. The Hidden Truth

"How is she, Vincent?" Axel asked.

"She'll be okay," Vincent said getting up from the couch where Xenia was sleeping. "She's just sleeping right now."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not sure," Vincent said, "she's been in this state before. Who really knows how long Xenia will sleep this time."

"How did she get in that state before?" Axel asked.

"She tried to remember past and ended up like this. She woke up after about three weeks but I don't know about now."

"That's right," Axel said, "Xenia forgot all about her past a long time ago and she still doesn't know today."

"What did Xenia say to you before she went to sleep?" Vincent asked. "Zack told me she said something to you, Roxas."

"She said that 'You've finally returned, our king.' That's what she told me," Roxas said.

"I see," Vincent said crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea what she meant by that?" Axel asked.

"Not really," Vincent said, "but if Xenia wakes up-no, _when _Xenia wakes up then you can ask her yourself."

Roxas smiled, "Thank you, Vincent."

Vincent nodded, "Now you two should rest up a bit. There's a room across the hall from here that you can stay in."

"Okay," Axel said taking Roxas's hand. "Come on, Roxas."

Roxas nodded but took one small glance at Xenia sleeping before he walked out with Axel holding onto his hand.

_What is this feeling? _Roxas thought. _When I look at Xenia I not only feel sad about what happened to her, but I feel happy that's she's here with us. I guess I should since she's still alive but still I-it feels like I've just seen someone I haven't seen in years. _

"Roxas," Axel said pulling the boy's attention back to him. "Roxas, are y okay?"

Roxas smiled up at the vampire, "Yeah, I'm alright. My throat kind of hurts but that's all."

Axel frowned as he pulled Roxas into their room. He threw Roxas down on the bed and he fell with a thud.

"Axel," Roxas said surprised, "what are doing?"

Axel then began to pull off his clothing. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his slim but well built body.

Roxas blushed, "Ax-Axel, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The red head leaned down and pushed Roxas down on the bed. He had the boy pinned in a second even though Roxas was now a vampire himself, he was still weaker than he was. Axel bent down and leaned his neck near Roxas's mouth.

"Go ahead," Axel said.

"What?" Roxas seemed confused and shocked.

"Your throat hurts, right? Then drink and it'll stop hurting you."

"Axel I'm not," but Axel brought his head up and their lips met. They laid there in their embrace while Roxas moaned softly as Axel ran his hand along the boy's waist.

Axel broke their kiss and looked down at Roxas's blushing face. The vampire smiled, "Now come on, Roxas, drink up before I change my mind."

"You're teasing me now," Roxas said frowning.

"Only because you're so fun to tease, you get all hyped up and cute when you're embarrassed. Now go ahead and drink my blood."

Roxas tried to restrain himself but it was no use. He grabbed Axel's hair and pulled the vampire down to his lips. Roxas then opened his jaw and pierced the skin of the red head's neck.

Axel smiled and stroked Roxas's hair. "Yes, that's right Roxas," he said, "go deep. Drink my blood until you're satisfied."

Roxas soon felt the burning sensation in his throat subside and he finally ripped himself from Axel's neck. The boy gasped and his hands shook as he held onto the man's arm.

Axel smiled and leaned down to kiss Roxas's forehead. "You did well for your first time. This will become natural after awhile."

"I hope you're right," Roxas said tightening his grip.

The red head rolled off of Roxas and laid down by his side. He smiled, which made Roxas smile back. "Well, we have all night to do whatever we want," Axel said.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Roxas asked sitting up fast.

Axel laughed, "That wasn't what I meant. Although if you want to I suppose I could-"

Roxas threw a pillow into Axel's face. "Don't try to be funny. There _is _something I wanted to do tonight."

"And what might that be?"

"I want to go visit that house where we found Xenia at."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I felt something inside that house when we where there. I can't quiet put my finger on it but I feel like it might be connected to my lost past."

"You don't have to remember if you don't want to."

"I know, but didn't you hear what dad said? He said that I could save everyone but I can't do that if I don't even know who I am."

Axel sat up and put his hand under Roxas's chin. "What are you talking about? You're you, Roxas. You'll always be Roxas to me, okay?"

"Axel," Roxas said softly.

"Hmm?"

Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel lightly on the lips and smiled. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel sighed, "I should have been the one to make that move."

"What move?"

"This," Axel said as he cupped the boy's face and leaned down until their lips met again. Roxas opened his mouth willingly for Axel as the red head deepened their kiss. Axel began to move his hand up the back of Roxas's shirt and stroked his small back. Roxas shivered and Axel smiled as he then slipped his hand down the back of Roxas's pants.

Roxas yelped softly in surprise as he felt Axel's hand on his skin. The red head chuckled and let go of the blonde. He moved his mouth down to Roxas's neck and nipped softly at his skin.

Roxas moaned and put a hand on Axel's arm. "We'll never get to that house if we stay like this, Axel."

"I guess you're right," Axel said as he leaned back away from Roxas.

"Then let's get going," Roxas said standing up and holding out his hand for Axel.

Axel smiled and took the boy's hand. Once he stood up he pulled Roxas into an embrace. He held the blonde there for awhile and said, "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Aww, come on, Axel," Roxas laughed. "I can take care of myself now so you don't need to worry about it."

"But I'll always worry. After all, we're bonded by blood now."

"Yeah, it's because you turned me that we're connected just like dad and Zack."

"So I'm always going to protect you no matter what, okay?"

"Got it, thanks a lot, Axel," Roxas said as he nuzzled his face into the vampire's bare chest. After a few moments, Roxas lifted his head and looked directly at Axel. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

The two vampires set off to the sacred house in the far out fields of the Traverse Pack area. Once they reached the house they made a terrifying discovery.

The whole building looked brand new.

The walls were no longer torn apart and burned from the fire that ragged through not too long ago. The roof didn't have any holes in them. It looked like a fresh coat of paint was put on, and the staircase was polished and shinned to perfection.

"What-how did this happen?" Roxas exclaimed.

"I have no idea. Hmm," Axel began.

"What is it?"

"Maybe it's," he paused for awhile.

"What is it, Axel?"

"Maybe it's haunted."

Roxas rolled his eyes and punched Axel in the arm. "You idiot," he laughed.

"Are you scared at all?"

"Not really," Roxas shrugged, "let's go in."

They both entered the entrance room and the walls were shinny with a chandelier hanging high in the ceiling. Roxas looked around the room and began to walk up the stairs. Axel followed closely behind the blonde as they turned to the hallway.

I was lit with candles and Roxas stared down it for a few seconds. Then he saw something run across the hall. He gasped and turned to Axel. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" Axel asked confused.

"Uh, nothing," Roxas said as he turned back to the hallway. _I could have sworn I saw something, _Roxas thought.

They continued down the hall and Roxas saw something run by again. It ran too quickly for him to see but he relaxed and kept walking. They turned to walk down the hall more and then Roxas saw who was running by.

It was a girl.

She had ebony black hair and sky blue eyes. She looked about eight and she giggled as she ran down the hall.

"Roxas, did you see that?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Roxas gulped, "what do you think that was?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we'll find out if we continue."

Roxas nodded and they continued on. They saw the little girl again running through the halls. She giggled as she looked back at the two vampires. The girl soon enough made it to a tall door. She went right through it and Roxas and Axel stood there staring at the wooden door that towered over them.

Roxas put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside was a ballroom that glowed by the little lights placed around the room. They twinkled like stars and the two vampires watched as the little girl began to twirl around the center of the room. Her small pink dress whipped around her as she laughed.

"It's a ballroom probably," Axel said.

"Do you hear that?" Roxas asked.

Axel listened and nodded, "Yeah I can hear the music too."

A soft slow moving song was filling the room. Violins, trumpets, drums, pianos, there were so many instruments that played. The girl stopped dancing and disappeared into thin air. Roxas gasped and walked to the center of the dance floor. There were balconies set for people to watch others dance around the room.

Roxas sighed and he started to leave until Axel grabbed his arm. He turned to look at the red head who was smiling down at him.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Well," Axel said, "I thought 'We're already here, so why don't we have a dance?' What do you say, Roxas?"

"I-I uh," Roxas bit his lip.

Axel let go of Roxas's arm and put one hand over his heart. He bowed to the boy and said, "May I have this dance?"

Roxas blushed, "I uh, um, I don't know how to ballroom dance."

Axel smiled, which made Roxas blush even more. "Don't worry," he said reaching out his hand to the blonde, "I'll lead you the whole way."

Roxas hesitated but then put his hand into Axel's. The red head smiled and pulled Roxas to him. "You know where to put your hands, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Roxas said as he put one hand on Axel's shoulder and had the other one clasped in his hand.

Axel put his free hand onto Roxas's hip, which made the blonde jump. Axel laughed, "My hand goes there, Roxas, don't worry."

Roxas blushed, "Sh-shut up."

The red head smiled brightly and closed his eyes. As soon as the music began he moved Roxas's body forward and he helped the boy move with him to the music. Roxas was surprised at how easy Axel was making this. He smiled and looked up at the vampire who smiled back.

He stared into Axel's green eyes until something strange was happening. Axel's face was beginning to turn into someone else's face. Roxas kept watching as Axel's hair began to change color and Roxas saw his green eyes turn into a more turquoise color. Suddenly Axel began to get taller.

No, Roxas saw that it wasn't Axel who was getting taller but Roxas was getting smaller. He looked down and then back up to find instead of Axel's face he saw Riku's. Roxas looked around and saw other people dancing in the room with him and Riku.

Riku smiled down at Roxas, which made the blonde smile back brightly. The vampire carried the boy's small body across the ballroom. Roxas clutched Riku's hands as he was twirled around in a circle. He giggled, which made Riku smile and laugh. They continued to dace around until the song ended.

Roxas smiled and motioned Riku to lean down to him. The silver haired vampire bent down to the boy's height, and then Roxas stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss lightly on Riku's lips.

Riku looked surprised but Roxas just laughed. "I love you, Riku," Roxas said.

The vampire smiled and kissed Roxas deeply. "I love you too, Roxas."

Roxas closed his eyes and once he opened them he saw Axel's face before him. _What the hell was that? _Roxas thought. _Why was I with Riku, and why did I kiss him? _

"Roxas," Axel said bringing Roxas's attention back to him.

"Well, it looks like I didn't step on your toes too much, Axel," Roxas laughed.

Axel cupped Roxas's face and looked into his eyes. "What did you see?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything at all," Roxas lied.

"Your eyes were empty, Roxas, now tell me what you saw."

"It's nothing to worry over. I just saw other people dancing while we were dancing. I couldn't see anybody I really knew but that's it."

Axel let go of Roxas and began walking towards the doors. "We should continue looking around if you're still up to it."

Roxas looked down to the floor. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

They both exited the ballroom and walked through more of the halls. The little girl appeared and she looked up at Roxas and Axel. She then turned and ran out the door to a garden area outside. Axel pushed the doors open and saw the girl running around in the gardens. The two vampires just stood there and watched in silence.

Roxas turned to look up at Axel, who wasn't looking at him. "Um, Axel, I-I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You aren't telling me anything," Axel sighed.

"Huh?"

Axel turned and looked at Roxas, "I thought you knew you could trust me more."

"I-I do trust you, it's just that-" but before Roxas could finish he felt a sharp pain run through his head. He fell to his knees and groaned as his mind swirled with shards of memories rushing to him.

"Roxas, Roxas, are you okay?" Axel bent down to the boy.

"Something's making my memories react, but what is it?" Roxas looked up and saw the girl looking directly at him.

"You came after all," she said, "I'm so glad."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" someone asked behind Roxas and Axel.

They turned and saw to their surprise, Xenia was standing there wearing a flowing white gown. Xenia smiled and walked over to the girl. She giggled as Xenia took her hand and led her through the garden.

"Lady Xenia," the girl said, "what are you going to teach us today?"

"It's a surprise, Xion," Xenia smiled. "Now we just have to find him."

"Oh," Xion said, "I know where he is. Hold on, I'll go and get him for you." Xion walked over and a few seconds later she came back with a little boy trotting along behind her.

Axel's eyes widened, "Roxas, is that-"

Roxas looked up and gasped in surprise.

The boy running to Xenia with Xion was Roxas himself.

"But how is that possible?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Lady Xenia!" little Roxas said as he ran into Xenia's arms in a hug.

Xenia smiled and hugged Roxas back. "It's nice of you to join us today, Roxas."

"I wouldn't miss a day to see you, Lady Xenia," Roxas smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Xion asked.

"Follow me," Xenia said extending both her hands out to the two kids.

When Roxas and Xion took her hands, they all began to fade away. Axel looked over at the real Roxas and dropped down to him.

"Roxas," Axel began as he reached for the blonde, "are you okay?"

Roxas shook, "What was that?" he breathed. "That couldn't have been me. I don't remember Xenia ever being with me in the past, and who was that girl? I don't understand anything right now!" Roxas grabbed his head and sobbed, "I'm scared, Axel."

Axel took the boy in his arms and held him close as he continued to sob into the redhead's chest. "Don't worry," Axel said, "I'm here for you."

"But, Axel," Roxas chocked, "I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm scared that my past isn't what I thought it to be."

"That's not going to change anything," Axel said as he caressed Roxas's face. "I said I would stay by your side and protect you," he said as he lowered himself down until his and Roxas's lips met. Roxas moaned softly as the redhead's mouth felt hot against his soft cold ones. Axel let go of the blonde and leaned back. "So I don't want you to worry," he smiled.

Roxas smiled up at his mate and kissed him again softly on the lips, "I know, thank you." Roxas stood up and looked at Axel.

Axel stared at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to continue on?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, "let's go."

Axel stood up cautiously and followed Roxas out to the hall. He stayed quiet as he stared at the back of the blonde. Axel's head was swirling with questions of his own. _What was with that? _Axel thought. _Why would Xenia be with Roxas when he was younger? Did she not tell me something? Is Xenia not who I thought she was, and who was that girl with them? And just, just who is Roxas really?_

"Axel," Roxas said snapping the redhead back.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"I-I want to continue on, alone," Roxas said looking away.

"Really," Axel began, "why do you want to?"

"It's just that," Roxas started.

"Do you think that it'll make a difference the way I feel about you once you discover who you really are?"

Roxas stayed quiet.

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Well, whatever the reason, I'll let you go alone. But if there's something wrong or dangerous, then I want you to come find me. I'll be at the entrance so don't worry, I'll still be here."

Roxas nodded and hugged Axel tightly. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed Axel once more and then left down the hall.

Axel sighed and turned around to leave. Once he made it to the stairs he starred down at the entrance. He looked up and sighed again. "You picked the worst time to be lost in your memories," he mumbled.

The vampire made it to the door and slumped down next to a painting. Axel fumbled with his fingers as he waited for Roxas to come back.

Time went by slowly as the vampire tried to find something to occupy him for the next hour or so. He then stood up and looked at the painting behind him.

There was a tall man with blonde hair that was braided and wrapped around his body, and he had blue eyes. Beside the man was a strikingly beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes, the same as Roxas's. And in the middle of the two was a baby with light blonde hair and blue eyes that stared straight at you.

Axel looked at the painting for the longest time. He had seen those baby's eyes somewhere before, and he could have sworn he knew these people in the painting. After a few moments, Axel's eyes widened and he gasped. Suddenly there was a scream in the distance. Axel quickly turned around to go after Roxas, but he was stopped.

"So, do you understand what's going on now?" someone asked.

Axel turned and frowned, "How long did you keep this to yourself?" he asked the person.

**…...**

"Sora, knock it off," Kairi said.

"Knock what off?" Sora asked.

"Your pacing is making me nervous."

Sora stopped walking back and forth. "I can't help it, Kairi. Riku hasn't told us the reason why we left the Traverse Pact yet."

"He had a good reason," Kairi said. "Namine was hurt and he didn't want to lose her in a battle. She's too valuable to us right now; without her, we're pretty much defenseless."

"But do you really think that's the reason why we left?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure that's not just part of it?" Sora asked.

"What are you getting at?" Kairi asked.

"It may just be a hunch, but I think the real reason we left was because of that Roxas kid."

"Now that you say that, it isn't too far fetched."

"Exactly," Sora said, "I wonder what Riku thinks about that kid. I mean, he's probably a vampire by now. Did you not see how badly wounded he was?"

"I know that, but I thought Riku wanted to turn Roxas himself for whatever reason he has."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Sora said.

"No way," Kairi exclaimed, "there's no way I'm asking Riku that."

"And what is it that you guys aren't asking me?" Riku said as he walked into the room.

"R-Riku," Kairi stumbled. "How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Plenty," Riku said as he sat down on the couch. "Now tell me, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I uh," Kairi began nervously.

"What's your relationship with Roxas?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "Nothing. I barely know him, but-"

"But what?" Sora asked.

"But I've felt this connection with him since we first met. I don't know what it is but I feel like I knew Roxas before we came to that town. I can't put my finger on this feeling but that's why I tried getting closer to him."

"That's really weird," Kairi said.

Suddenly Riku grabbed his head and keeled over in grunting pain.

"Riku!" Kairi panicked.

"Riku," Sora said kneeling over to the vampire, "Riku, what wrong?"

"I don't know," Riku gritted through his teeth. "Something's trying to make its way into my mind."

Then Riku's eyes flew open and he saw memories he never knew. There was a tall mansion with glowing lights as he walked down the halls. He saw a man and a woman in a room and he entered. The woman turned and smiled at Riku.

"Riku," she said sweetly, "we've been expecting you."

Riku didn't say anything, but he smiled and bowed to the man and woman. _What is this? _Riku thought. _Who are these people, and where am I? _

"Riku!" someone yelled as the vampire felt a thud against his body.

The vampire outstretched his arms and something small and light flew into them. He embraced the child who had their hands around his waist. Riku looked down into the face of the smiling child. The face had the same features as Roxas. The boy was about eight with deep blue eyes and pale skin.

"Riku," the boy smiled, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Riku found himself saying as he stroked the boy's hair.

"It's nice to see you back," the man said.

"It's good to be back, sir," Riku said.

The man smiled and the woman laughed a bit. "Riku," she said, "please spend plenty of time here. Roxas has been talking all about you since you left."

"Really now?" Riku said as he looked down at the boy, Roxas. "Is that true, Roxas?"

"Mmm hmm," Roxas nodded, "now we can spend more time together."

"Yes, we can," Riku said as he hugged Roxas tighter.

Suddenly a girl walked into the room. She wore a pure white dress and she smiled when she saw Riku. "Welcome back," she smiled.

"Thanks, Xenia," Riku smiled back. _Why is Xenia here? _Riku thought. _And why is Roxas here? Am I dreaming right now, or is this a lost memory from a long time ago?_

"Did you need something, Xenia?" the man asked.

Xenia nodded, "I need to talk to you about something."

The man smiled, "Alright," he said as he motioned for Riku and Roxas to leave.

The two of them left and Riku took Roxas's hand and led him out to the garden area. Roxas smiled up at Riku. "I'm so glad that you're back," he said.

"So am I," Riku said, "now I can see you more often."

"That'll be nice," Roxas said.

"Plus," Riku said stopping and looking down at Roxas.

"Plus what?" Roxas asked curious.

Riku put his hand under Roxas's chin to make the boy look up at him in the eyes. "I can tell you how much I love you through this more often," Riku said as he leaned down and planted his lips onto the boy's. They stood there with their lips locked and Roxas smiled as Riku wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you, Roxas," Riku said as he leaned away.

"I love you too, Riku," Roxas said as he leaned forward and kissed Riku again.

"Riku, Riku, open your eyes!" Sora yelled.

Riku's eyes shot open and he looked into Sora's clear blue eyes. "What happened?" Riku asked.

"You blacked out for a good ten minutes," Kairi said.

"Actually," Sora said, "you were rolling around the room in pain and screaming a few times. You know, since we don't sleep and all."

Riku rolled his eyes and Sora laughed.

"So," Kairi said, "what _did _happen to you, Riku?"

"I'm not really sure," Riku said, "I just saw something; it was almost like a distant memory that I've forgotten."

"That weird," Sora said rubbing his head like he had a headache.

Riku looked out the window and saw the moon rising. He remembered him standing next to Roxas and smiling down at the boy. Roxas would smile back and laughed as he held Riku's hand with his small one. Riku would constantly say to Roxas that he loved him, and he would just lean down and kiss Roxas on the cheek and smile at the boy.

Riku smiled and sighed. He finally understood.

"Riku," Kairi asked confused, "what is it?"

The vampire looked up at Kairi and picked himself off the floor. He looked at both of his teammates and smiled again.

"What's that smile for?" Sora asked getting up.

"I need to go make a trip," Riku said.

"WHAT?" Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

"What the hell, are you nuts or something?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku said, "I need to go see someone."

"Then let us go with you," Kairi said.

But Riku shook his head. "I need to go alone."

"And just who do you plan on seeing alone?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled, "I need to go pay Roxas a little visit."

**…...**

In Vincent's office, Xenia was twitching slightly and moaning softly. Zack looked over at the girl and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and frowned.

"Zack," Zack turned and saw Cloud in the doorway.

"Hey," Zack managed to smile at the blonde.

Cloud walked over and sat down at Zack's feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Zack smiled, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much about me, Cloud."

"This brings back some bad memories, huh?"

"Sure does," Zack said smoothing Xenia's hair out of her face. Then he felt something on his hand. Zack looked down and saw Cloud grasping onto his hand. He squeezed the other vampire's hand and smiled at him. "I'm really okay, Cloud. Don't worry about me."

"That's just it," Cloud said leaning up to see Zack better, "I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop worrying about you, Zack."

Zack smiled and bent down to Cloud. He cupped his mate's face and kissed him softly on the lips. He leaned back after a few moments and held Cloud's face up by his chin.

Zack slid down and pulled Cloud closer to his chest. Cloud's soft blonde hair brushed up against Zack's neck as Zack sighed. "You know how to calm me down, do you know that?"

Cloud smiled slightly, "Yeah," he said nuzzling Zack neck.

Zack kissed the top of Cloud's head and whispered, "Never leave me, okay?"

Cloud leaned up and kissed Zack on the lips for a few seconds. He pulled back and said, "I'll never leave you. I'm not going anywhere, Zack."

Suddenly, the two vampires heard a muffled noise close by. They both looked up and saw Xenia moving around some more. After a few moments she parted her lips and whispered, "Roxas."

Both vampires jumped up and looked at Xenia. "Is she going to wake up?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure," Zack said. "Xenia, can you hear me?"

"Don't let it fade away, Roxas," Xenia whispered before she became silent again.

"What do you mean, Xenia?" Cloud asked the girl.

**…...**

Roxas was walking down the hallway wondering what sort of thing he would see next. A worried expression crossed the blonde's face as he saw Xion again running through the halls.

The boy sighed and decided to follow her. Xion went through a door and Roxas followed her inside. He walked through the room and couldn't see much at all. Roxas looked for some type of light switch, but suddenly a flicker of light caught the boy's attention.

Roxas swallowed hard and walked to the small light in the distance. Once he got up to it, a tall painting was illuminated by a small flame. He starred at it for a few seconds before something appeared beside him. Roxas turned and saw Xenia standing beside him looking up at the painting.

"Isn't it a wonderful work of art?" Xenia asked someone.

"Yes, it is," a person beside Roxas said. The boy turned and saw Riku standing next to Xenia. He was dressed in a tux with a tail in the back of it. His tux was white and he had a red rose in his breast pocket.

"Are you serious?" Xenia asked.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Riku asked.

"I wanted to see if you would agree with me," Xenia smiled.

Riku rolled his eyes, "That's just the sort of thing you would do."

"Even though I'm older than you doesn't mean I can't have any fun. I'm not that old yet."

"Like Lord Vincent?"

"Exactly, that guy is getting close enough I can call him an old man," Xenia laughed.

Riku smiled and looked back at the painting. "I wasn't agreeing with you, Lady Xenia. I actually do like this painting."

"Well, that's good I guess. Oh, and I see you got yourself a nice looking rose on you right now."

"I was given this by Roxas. He told me he picked it because it reminded him of me."

Xenia laughed, "I see, I told him that flowers were a nice gift for anyone to receive. He gave one to Xion too, you know?"

Riku looked curious at Xenia for a second and then smiled. "I hope nothing changes as we all get older."

"Like becoming competitive for Roxas's affection; I really don't see that happening to you all."

"I sure hope you're right," Riku said softly.

The doors opened up and light flooded the room in seconds. The two vampires turned around and saw another man in the doorway. Roxas squinted but couldn't see anything until the man walked forward.

Roxas shuddered when he saw who it was.

It was Sephiroth.

The man smiled began walking towards Xenia and Riku. _Why is he here? _Roxas began to panic.

"Lord Sephiroth," Xenia smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

Sephiroth smiled, "And it's nice to see you both again as well."

"What brings you here?" Riku asked.

"I just came by to see his lord and lady. I'll be leaving shortly but I heard you were both here so I decided to see you two. How have you been lately?"

"Everything has been going well for quite a long time," Riku said.

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded, "it's nice when peace is with us at these times. Xenia, I heard you joined that Organization XIII?"

Xenia nodded, "Yes."

"What do you rank?"

"They call me Number 0."

"That's a curious number to receive. At any rate, I'm sure you'll bring forth justice and peace to everyone in the world. A lot of people look up to the Organization members so I hope you won't let us down."

Xenia smiled, "I sure hope so too."

"Then I guess it's time for me to take my leave," Sephiroth said looking at his pocket watch. "We'll see each other again very soon." The vampire turned to walk away.

"Wait, Lord Sephiroth," Riku said.

The man stopped and turned around to face Riku.

"I heard about what happened to your pack leader, and I'm very sorry about what happened. Jenova was a strong woman. How is everyone else in your pack doing?"

Sephiroth frowned, "Mother gave the pact to me so I've calmed my brothers down for the time she's been gone, but I believe I've found the culprit of who killed her. Once I make my move, they won't even see what hit them."

Both Xenia and Riku were silent.

Sephiroth smiled slightly, "Well I must be off then."

Everything disappeared and Roxas stood alone in front of the painting. He looked up and saw a man, a woman, and a child in the woman's arms.

Suddenly Roxas's vision became blurred slightly but he shook his head and walked out to the hall. After a few minutes, Roxas went through another door and saw a few more people.

Riku stood next to the woman from the photo and behind her was a tall man from the photo.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Riku," the woman smiled.

Riku bowed before the two of them. "It's an honor that you chose me for your son's protector."

The woman giggled and leaned against the man behind her. "Did you hear that, Jack?"

The man, Jack, smiled, "Yes, Roseanne, I apologize," Jack said turning to Riku. "My wife gets a little excited when she meets someone new."

Riku smiled brightly.

"Oh my goodness," Roseanne said walking over to Riku. She grabbed his face and examined him. "Your eyes are such a beautiful color."

"Th-thank you, my lady," Riku said embarrassed.

Roxas found himself smiling as he watched the scene play out before his eyes.

Jack turned away for a second and looked in Roxas's direction. He smiled, "Come on in, don't be shy."

Roseanne looked over too and smiled. "Come here, dear," she said holding out her arms, "come here to mommy."

Roxas began walking towards the woman and he held out his arms. "M-mo-mo," Roxas began to say.

"Momma!" someone squealed behind Roxas as they ran towards the woman. Roxas stopped when he saw a small boy, about six by the looks of it, and he held on tight to Roseanne.

The woman laughed and squeezed the boy tightly. "Roxas," she said softly.

Roxas's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. _Why did this woman call my name, and why does this all seem familiar. Is this; is this another one of my memories?_ Roxas thought.

"Roxas," Roseanne said, "I would like you to meet Riku."

The small boy looked up at Riku, who smiled, and the boy hid his face in Roseanne's soft white hair.

She smiled apologetically at Riku. "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess he isn't used to strangers yet."

Riku smiled again and bent down. The boy turned to look at him again. "Hello," Riku said softly, "my name is Riku, and what might yours be?"

"Roxas," the boy mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas. Your momma told me that I could come and see you today for the first time. I was really excited today and I was hoping we could become really good friends."

The boy looked up at his mother and smiled. He held out his hand and took Riku's in his. "Can we play together?" he asked.

Riku smiled, "Of course we can."

The boy smiled and got out of his mother's arms. He smiled at Riku, "Then I want to go to the garden with you, can we go together?"

"We sure can," Riku said standing up and taking the boy's hand. They both waved at the two adults before leaving.

Roseanne got up and stood by Jack. "Jack," she said, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Jack asked curious.

"Those two are just so perfect for each other!" Roseanne squealed grabbing onto Jack's shirt. "I knew it; Roseanne Heart is the perfect match maker."

Jack laughed, "Honey, they don't even know about that yet."

"Oh details, details. I just can't wait to see how things work out for them when they get older."

"I'm sure they'll be very happy together," Jack said.

Everything disappeared again and Roxas was panting. "That was, those were my, but how can they," Roxas began to sob to himself. He held his elbows and tears began to roll down his cheeks. "My family," he said, "that was my real mother and my real father."

After awhile, Roxas stood up and walked out of the room. _I need to find Axel, _he thought, but as soon as he exited the room, everything was engulfed in flames. Roxas gasped as the heat burned against his cool skin.

"This isn't an illusion," Roxas said as he ran into a room and shut the door behind him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The blonde opened them and saw the whole room in flames.

In the middle of the room stood Jack, but he wasn't alone. Roseanne stood behind him with Roxas's small self in her arms crying, and in front of them stood the person behind the fire.

"Why," Jack began, "why did you do this, why did you betray us?"

Roxas looked over and saw the other person.

Sephiroth.

Roxas shook with fear as he saw Sephiroth holding a long knife, which was covered in blood. Sephiroth smiled and brought his sword up. "I should be the one to saw that, Jack Heart."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You killed her, you killed Mother."

"Sephiroth, have you gone mad?"

"No," Sephiroth said smiling.

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked.

Sephiroth held up his blade at all three family members. "I'm here to take you and your family's blood."

Roseanne snarled as she clutched her child tighter.

Jack stood in front of his wife and child. "I don't think it'll be that easy. If you want them then you have to go through me first."

"I was hoping to kill your wife and son before your eyes and then kill you, but I guess I could make your wife suffer by letting her watch her child burn in the flames I've created," Sephiroth said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Roseanne roared.

"Roseanne, take Roxas and get out of here," Jack said.

"But, Jack, I can't," Roseanne began.

Jack hugged his wife and child. "You can," he said before kissing Roseanne softly. He released her, "Now go," he said.

Roseanne nodded and ran towards the door on the other side of the room.

Once they were gone, Sephiroth turned to Jack. "Are you ready to die?"

Jack smiled, "I don't believe I'll be the one dying here tonight, Sephiroth. You see, I plan to live out my life with my family and raise my son so he can grow up to be a fine young man. I also wanted to live with my beautiful wife who still acts like she did when we first met. See, I can't really do those things if I'm dead so I won't be easy to take down."

"Then I'll just have to hold nothing back," Sephiroth said as he charged at Jack.

Jack dodged out of the way and tried to grab Sephiroth's blade but couldn't do it. The blonde was knocked against the wall and Sephiroth drew up his sword. Jack quickly struck Sephiroth in the chest with his nails. The vampire gasped as Jack kicked him away into the flames.

The man sighed and turned to walk to the door, which was were Roseanne had escaped from. Suddenly Sephiroth had emerged from the fire and pierced Jack though the chest. Jack gasped and fell to his knees.

He turned to Sephiroth, "But how did you survive that fire?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything but drew his sword deeper into Jack's chest. Jack coughed and blood poured from his mouth. "This is for Mother," Sephiroth said as he sliced half of Jack's body. Jack gasped once more before falling to the ground.

The vampire stood over the blonde and took out a lighter. Jack stared at him and smiled. "I feel sorry for you, Sephiroth," he said. "The life that you live, Sephiroth, I pity you."

"Burn in hell," Sephiroth said

"Roseanne, I wish I could live with you even longer and, Roxas, I wish I could see you all grown up. I bet you'll be a handsome man with a kind heart. I love you both so much, I'm so sorry I failed you."

Roxas screamed suddenly and ran through the door that his mother ran through. Tears were running down his face as he ran to another room. Inside he saw Roseanne with his smaller self clinging to her. She was covered in blood and the boy was sobbing.

Roseanne smiled and brushed Roxas's bangs from his face. "Listen to me, Roxas," she said.

The boy looked up at his mother.

She sighed and held his shoulders. "Whatever happens here, I need you to do one thing for me."

"What is it, mom?" the boy asked sobbing.

"I need you to live. I don't have a whole lot of time, but the time I have left I'll save you."

"What are you saying?"

She laughed slightly, "You turned ten today and this is how your birthday turns out. I wanted to see you smiling today with everyone around but instead I see you sobbing and shaking in fear. I want you to have a good birthday when you turn eleven."

"We can, mom, we can have a birthday together and we can invite Riku and Lady Xenia."

Roseanne smiled as tears rolled down her face. "We can't anymore, my dear Roxas. Your father and I, our time is up. But I won't let them take you."

"Mom?"

"I'm going to seal up your vampire genes, and I'm going to erase everyone's memories that you even existed. That way they won't be able to find you. You'll forget everything and you'll be safe."

"But why can't we hide together?" the boy sobbed.

"Because this ritual comes with a price, I need to give my life to seal away yours," Roseanne said as she took Roxas's small self in her arms.

"Mom," Roxas small self sobbed, "momma?"

Everything was then covered in blood and Roseanne fell to the floor.

She was dead.

Roxas was horrified as he saw his small self sitting there looking around confused. When he looked down he saw Roseanne dead. The boy's eyes widened and he let out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly Roxas found that he was the one screaming. He had seen the death of his family happen right before his eyes, again.

**…...**

"How long have you known this?" Axel asked the person behind him.

"I recently found out actually," the man said.

"And how long did you want to keep it from Roxas, Vincent?"

"I told you, I recently found out about the truth, but I do remember what happened that day."

The two vampires heard another scream again and Axel turned away from Vincent. He darted up the stairs into the room where he found Roxas screaming his head off.

Axel knelt down to him and grabbed by the shoulders. He shook him, "Roxas, wake up! You have to wake up from this dream!"

"No! Don't kill them, don't leave me!" Roxas screamed.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he slapped the boy across the face.

Roxas stopped screaming and blinked a few times. He looked up at Axel with tears coming down his face. "Axel?" Roxas chocked out.

"Oh thank god," Axel said as he hugged Roxas tightly.

Roxas sobbed into Axel's shirt. "Axel I, I saw my, I saw my," Roxas sobbed.

Axel stroked his blonde hair, "What did you see?"

"I saw my parents, I saw my parents being killed!" Roxas cried out.

Axel's eyes grew as he held onto Roxas tighter. He rocked the boy back and forth as he shushed him. Roxas's sobs turned to hiccups soon enough and Axle leaned back. "Are you feeling a little better?"

Roxas nodded slightly.

"I'm here for you so don't worry," Axel said.

Roxas smiled at the redhead and let Axel help him to his feet. They both walked out of the room so they could go back to the pack.

Axel led Roxas through the hall with their hands tightly clasped together. As soon as they got to the entrance, they saw someone standing next to Vincent.

Riku.

Roxas gasped softly and Axel growled. Riku looked up and began walking towards the two vampires.

Axel quickly hid Roxas behind him and growled at the vampire. "What are you here for?"

Riku stopped and frowned, "I'm here for Roxas," he said.

"Not this again," Axel said.

"Roxas," Riku said looking at the boy.

Roxas looked and saw in the vampire's eyes that he knew the truth. He knew what he was to Roxas.

"I won't let you touch him," Axel growled leaning down to attack Riku.

Riku stood still.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" Axel asked.

Riku didn't say anything; he just looked into Roxas's eyes.

Axel was about ready to strike before Roxas ran out in front of him. "Axel, stop!" he yelled as he stood in front of Riku to defend him.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Axel asked shocked. "Get away from him."

"Axel you don't understand," Roxas said. "This guy, he's my," Roxas paused.

"What are you," Axel said before he saw Riku brushing up against Roxas. He growled and Roxas stood in his place.

"Axel," Roxas said, "Riku is my, he's my," Roxas paused again. He gulped and looked at Axel in the eye. "Riku is my fiancée."

Axel almost fell over in shook. He bared his teeth as he looked at Riku.

"I'm so sorry," Roxas said looking down.

"Roxas," Axel began.

"Well, I think it's time I explain a few things to everyone," Vincent said cutting off the tension between everyone. "Maybe this'll clear some things up, but I may need some help. Do you think you could help me out a bit, Xenia?" Vincent asked.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Xenia standing there with a serious look on her face. "I think I can," she said as she smiled a bit.

**…...**

Once everyone was back, Roxas hugged Xenia tightly. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Ever since you found out the truth, Roxas," Xenia said.

"I'm so happy that you're here with us again, Xenia."

"Me too," Xenia smiled.

"So are you guys going to explain or not?" Axel asked.

"Of course," Vincent said as he led everyone into his office.

Everyone walked through and Cloud grabbed onto Roxas as they walked in. "I'm so glad you're safe," he said.

Roxas smiled, "Thank you, dad."

Cloud smiled and Zack walked over to them. "See, Cloud," he said, "I told you he'd still call you dad."

"Uh, guys?" Xenia said as she sat down.

"Oh right, right," Zack said as he sat down next to Xenia. Cloud followed Zack and sat next to him.

Roxas looked around and sat in the middle of Axel and Riku on the couch. _This seems a little awkward, _Roxas thought.

"Now where to begin?" Xenia asked herself like she was getting ready to tell a story to everyone.

"How about when I first found Roxas?" Vincent began.

Everyone nodded.

"Well," Vincent said, "when the Kingdom Pact was being attacked, Roseanne, the queen, told me of her plan if anything like that would happen. She thought something bad was going to happen so she entrusted Roxas to me. When I found her dead and Roxas screaming, I took Roxas away from the area. When I got farther away, I thought of the safest place to take him. The night was cold and it began to rain. I suddenly remembered that Cloud had hid himself in a small town."

Cloud looked shocked that Vincent knew where he was.

"I know where all my pact members are at all time even when they're far away. So then I took Roxas to Cloud's and placed him at the doorsteps. Cloud took him in and kept him hidden and safe for the last five years."

"I had no idea who Roxas really was," Cloud said.

"Same here," Zack said.

"What are you all talking about?" Axel asked.

"Axel never really knew about the Kingdom Pack that much," Xenia said. "Well, Roxas's mother was Roseanne and his father was Jack Heart. Do they sound familiar?"

Axel was silent and then he realized. He looked at Roxas, "Roxas, you're the," he began.

"The prince of the Kingdom Pack," Xenia said.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment.

"How do you know him so well, Xenia?" Axel asked.

"I used to play with Roxas when he was young. I took care of him when his parents weren't around," Xenia smiled.

"And sorry about everything we said and did to you, Riku," Cloud said.

"It's okay," Riku said, "you didn't know who I was and nether did I."

"I was gonna say," Zack said, "the first time I saw you, it looked like you were making a move on Cloud here so you know why I reacted that way."

Riku laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Axel frowned and Xenia jumped in. "Riku was betrothed to Roxas when he was about seven at the time. His parents or his mom mostly, picked Riku. He didn't even know about it until Roxas got older."

"So how come nobody could remember anything?" Roxas asked.

"Your mother sealed the memories of everyone that involved you," Vincent said. "Everyone remembered the Kingdom Pack and we knew they had a son but we couldn't remember anything about him. That was Roseanne's goal. She wanted to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Riku said grabbing the blonde's hand. "Roseanne was such a kind and beautiful woman too."

Axel strained himself from socking Riku in the face and grabbing Roxas away from him. He eyed Xenia who gave him a warning look. Axel sighed, "So what happens now? I heard that the killers are still out there."

"That's right," Zack said, "why hasn't the Organization go after them?"

"We didn't know," Xenia shrugged, "we still don't know."

"I know who did it," Roxas said, "I saw it happen."

"Who was it?" Vincent asked.

"It was the Jenova Pack," Roxas said.

"That would make sense," Xenia said, "yeah, I see it now. But we can't tell the Organization still."

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Doing that will let everyone know about Roxas and that would make everything that Roseanne did in vain," Xenia said.

"So we need to keep Roxas's existence a secret still?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," Xenia said.

"Then it's settled," Cloud said.

"What is?" Zack asked.

"We'll go back to town as soon as possible so Roxas can continue his life as a human."

Roxas groaned at Cloud and everyone laughed.

Riku looked at everyone and stood up. "I think I should l get going," he said.

"Why do you have to go?" Vincent asked.

"I left my pack alone and they might be worrying by now. I'll keep in contact so don't worry." He looked over at Roxas and smiled. "I'm glad that I found you, now we can be together again." Riku leaned into Roxas but the blonde turned away quickly and ended up hugging Riku.

"Me too," Roxas said.

Riku smiled and hugged Roxas back. He turned and left the room.

Soon everyone left and Axel and Roxas were left alone. It was silent for a few moments. "I'm really sorry, Axel," Roxas said.

"What are you sorry for?" Axel asked leaning back on the couch.

"I just, I don't know."

"It's not your fault that you were betrothed to Riku. I'm just glad I know now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Now I know I have some competition coming," Axel grinned.

Roxas giggled and Axel leaned up again. "You're so weird," Roxas said.

Axel laughed and kissed Roxas on the lips. "Yeah, but you still love me."

Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel again. "I do love you, Axel," he said.

Axel smiled and pushed Roxas down on the couch. He loomed over the boy and kissed him. The redhead pinned Roxas's arms down as he trailed his kiss down the boy's neck and nipped at it. Roxas giggled and Axel looked up. "Doesn't that tickle?"

"Just a little, is that weird?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel.

"No, in fact I think its quiet sexy."

"My laugh?"

"Yeah, just everything about you drives me crazy. I may not be betrothed to you but I'm never going to stop loving you."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel, "I was hoping you would say that. I love you, Axel."

"And I love you, Roxas," Axel said as he kissed the blonde again.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: BAM! It's here and very long XD So you guys find out the truth about Roxas, Riku, Xenia, Sephiroth, and just about everyone lol. You don't know how many times I decided not to make this into two parts, but I said no because I can't update worth crap -_- so yeah, I'm sorry I've haven't updated in a long time. School and stuff ehehe *sigh* but I got it so I hope you enjoy the smexy scenes and what not...

Speaking of smexy (lol) I'm talking to all you artists! I was wondering if you could draw your favorite part in the story so far you can draw whatever actually just as long as it has to do with "Lusting Love" (You can do the other stories if you want) Send me a personal message through here, review and put the link in it, or message me on deviantart if you have an account. I'll comment on eveyone's picture and put up the links in the next part to "Lusting Love" I hope you guys are already picking up that pencil lol =D

And I've said this a MILLION times, but I have a poll to see what my next story will be about. The thing will be open until "An Eternity" is over and "Resistince's Trust" has a good start. VOTE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Please review and enjoy. Thank you to all you eager fans who haven't killed me yet, GO YOU!


	15. What Happens If I Say I Love You

"Dude, Roxas, that's awesome," Hayner said grinning.

"Not really," Roxas said scratching the back of his head. Roxas had explained everything to Hayner when he saw him the next day. He told him how he was the heir to the Kingdom Pack and how he was naturally a vampire.

"Come on, Rox, you're royalty," Hayner said.

"I guess," Roxas said.

"Hey, cheer up a little bit. I mean, we're going back home today, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled, "you're right. Thanks, Hayner."

"No problem."

"Roxas, Hayner," Xenia called the two blondes, "say your goodbyes to everyone before we get going."

"We'll be right there, Xenia," Roxas waved.

Xenia smiled and turned around to head back inside.

Roxas and Hayner sat outside looking up at the sky for a few seconds until Hayner stood up from his spot. "Well," he said, "we should get going."

Roxas nodded and grabbed his friend's hand to help him up. They went inside and everyone smiled when they entered.

Aerith rushed over to the two boys and hugged them tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon."

"They can't stay here forever, Aerith," Vincent said.

"I know, Vincent, school comes first. Just make sure you come and visit us during the summer, okay?"

"Sure thing," Roxas smiled.

"Good," Aerith said. "Cloud," she said to the blonde standing next to Zack. "Make sure that all four of them keep up with their studies."

"Aerith," Xenia said, "Axel and I have lived long enough to go through school a hundred times."

"You learn something everyday," Aerith said.

Everyone laughed and Axel walked through the doors. He looked over at Roxas and smiled, and then he turned to Zack. "You're coming with us?" he asked.

Zack nodded, "Yep, is that a problem."

"Not at all," Axel smiled, "it'll be good for Cloud to have some company."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Zack said putting an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud blushed and moved closer towards his mate. "So," he said, "are you guys ready to go?"

"Hold on," Hayner said. He walked over to Vincent and looked up at the superior vampire. "Thank you," he said.

Vincent smiled and ruffled Hayner's hair. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Hayner smiled, "I sure will."

Roxas smiled and looked over at Xenia, who smiled back at him. He looked over at Axel and he winked at the blonde and gave him a smile as well. Roxas sighed happily and walked over to the redhead. "Are you ready to go back to school?" he asked Axel.

"Of course," Axel said leaning into Roxas. "I get to tease you even more in school."

"Shut up," Roxas laughed.

Hayner and Xenia walked over towards the others. "Are we ready then?" Xenia asked.

"I believe so," Zack said.

Roxas turned around to everyone, "Thank you," he said, "I hope we can see you all again very soon."

"Thank you, my lord," everyone bowed before Roxas.

"Umm," Roxas seemed nervous at that gesture.

Aerith looked up and smiled, "We'll see you soon," she waved.

Roxas sighed in relief and waved back to her.

"Let's all head out, gang!" Zack said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Cloud sighed and followed Zack as everyone did the same. Once they were all outside, Reno and Rude were waiting by the cars.

"Hey there," Reno smiled.

"Are you guys coming too?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but only part way," Reno said.

"We're meeting up with Rufus and it's in the same direction you guys are going," Rude said.

"Well alright then," Zack said jumping into the first car, "tell everyone we said hello, okay?"

"Sure," Reno said getting into the other car with Rude.

Xenia got into the last car with Roxas, Axel, and Hayner jumping in.

"Looks like we're driving together alone, Cloud," Zack winked.

"Uh, maybe Cloud should drive, Zack," Xenia said.

"Nah, it's cool, Xenia," Zack smiled and put a thumbs up. He looked down and then at Cloud, who had just gotten into the car. "Cloud," Zack said, "what is this?" he pointed at a tiny machine on top of the radio.

"Hmm? Oh, that's the GPS system. It's to help us get home," Cloud said.

"Really," Zack said. He suddenly grabbed the piece and threw it in the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"I don't need something like that," Zack said, "I ride on instincts."

"Zack," Xenia said, "you don't even know where Cloud's been living all these years."

Zack was silent for a few moments. "Oh yeah," he said laughing, "I forgot about that."

Xenia sighed, "I still have my GPS so I'll lead the way home."

"Okay," Zack said as both of them started the car.

Reno and Rude left first and Xenia followed.

Axel sat in the back with Roxas as Hayner messed with the radio in the front. "So what are we gonna do the whole time?" Roxas asked.

"Well, last time I just talked to Cloud a little and then stroked your hair while you slept," Axel said.

Roxas blushed and looked at his friend. "What about you, Hayner, what did you do on the way here?"

"Yelled at Rude and Reno and rolled around the car trying to get free of my ropes," Hayner said.

"Oh," Roxas said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Hayner smiled.

Roxas smiled back. "And what did you do, Xenia?" he asked.

"I just sat in the seat and stared out the window. At one point I got out of the car and sat on the roof, there was a good breeze outside," Xenia said.

"I don't think we're going to do that," Roxas said.

"Is there something you wanted to do, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Not really," the boy shrugged.

"I have something I want to ask," Hayner said.

"And what might that be?" Xenia asked.

"How the hell do I explain to my parents that I'm a vampire now?"

"Oh that's an easy one, you don't," Xenia smiled.

"What?" Hayner said.

"Yeah man," Axel said, "it's easy to keep it a secret. Just don't tell them about it; vampires can easily live out human lives. We can still eat food it just doesn't fill our hunger. You have to go hunt for that, and you can do that at night when everyone' asleep since you can't sleep anymore."

"See, it's simple," Xenia said.

Hayner groaned, "It sounds like a lot of work to me."

Roxas giggled, "I bet you can do it, Hayner."

"Thanks, Rox," Hayner smiled at his friend. Deep in Hayner's heart though, he still felt strong feelings towards him but he knew it would never happen. Roxas had Axel and Hayner was happy for him, but he felt that he would never love someone else like he did Roxas.

Xenia looked over at the blonde beside her and frowned. She knew what he was feeling and decided to try to lighten the mood. "So, Hayner," she said.

"Yeah?" Hayner asked confused a little.

"I heard from a few people that you think I'm annoying," Xenia said.

Hayner blushed, "Where did you hear that?"

"A lot of people told me that. They said you hated me and you thought I was annoying little bitch."

"I, I uh," Hayner stumbled for words.

"And you know what I said?"

"What?"

"I said that he was just too confused and blinded by my beauty to see who I really was."

Axel cracked up laughing and Roxas joined him shortly after.

Hayner smiled and laughed. "Or maybe it was your paleness?" he said.

Xenia laughed, "Yeah, we could all walk into a room full of light and create one giant ass rainbow."

Axel sighed, "If only we could really do that."

"Yeah, if only," Xenia smiled.

Suddenly the car behind them swerved a bit and everyone looked back at Zack and Cloud's car. "What happened?" Roxas asked. He made eye contact with Cloud and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him.

"They probably were trying to make out," Axel said. "Xenia, can Zack oh I don't know, _ever_ keep his hands off of Cloud for a second?"

Xenia laughed, "You could say that, but come on, Axel. You and Roxas are the same way sometimes."

"You got me there," Axel smiled as he pulled Roxas closer to him.

Roxas blushed and snuggled into Axel's chest.

"Hey, Roxie?" Axel asked the blonde.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked up at the redhead.

"Could I do what I did last time while we were on our way back?"

Roxas smiled and laid down on Axel's lap. "Sure," he said.

**…...**

Back in the other car, Cloud looked up at Zack and frowned. "Zack," he said, "can you please pay attention to the road?"

Zack smiled, "Aww come on, Cloud, nothing really happened."

"We almost ran into Roxas and the others."

"I couldn't help it," Zack said eyeing Cloud.

Cloud blushed and turned away, "You're an idiot."

"I actually think I'm fairly smart," Zack said grabbing Cloud's face and pulling it towards him. "After all, I chose you to be my only love, right?"

Before Cloud could say anything, Zack placed his lips on the blonde and kissed him gently. Cloud moaned and kissed the vampire back as he rapped his arms around Zack's neck. Suddenly Zack swerved again and Cloud glared at him.

"Zack, seriously pay attention," Cloud said.

"I know, I know," Zack smiled as he looked up at the car. Roxas was staring at them with a curious expression. Then Zack laughed as Axel yelled at Xenia.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"Axel's yelling at Xenia," Zack laughed.

"Is it funny?"

"What he's yelling is."

"What is he saying?"

"He's asking if I can ever keep my hands _off _of you," Zack laughed as Cloud blushed.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Cloud mumbled.

Zack smiled and kissed Cloud again. "The answer is 'no' in case you were wondering."

**…...**

They all made it back by the afternoon and once they got out, Xenia stretched her whole body.

Axel laughed, "I'm still wondering why you do that," he said. "Vampires don't get cramped up when they're stuck in a car for a long time."

"But I get agitated when I sit still for too long," Xenia frowned.

Roxas smiled, "Some ADD I suppose."

Xenia shrugged, "Call it what you want."

"Hey guys," Zack called out to them.

"Hey," Roxas said, "how was the trip on your end?"

Zack just grinned as Cloud blushed.

Axel snickered, "Well, it looks like their trip was really good by the way Cloud is blushing like a school girl right now."

"Shut up, Axel," Cloud said, blushing harder.

Everyone laughed and Zack swung his arm over Cloud's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said," I think your blush is really cute, Cloud."

"You're not helping, Zack," Cloud said.

"Let's not stand around and do nothing," Xenia said. "Why don't we go inside and relax a bit."

"Sounds good to me," Hayner said, smiling.

Everyone one headed inside and sat down in the living room. Zack explored the house for awhile while everyone else got comfortable. Cloud got some things for everyone to drink but then looked down.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I forgot we're all vampires now."

"Don't worry," Zack said, entering the room, "we can still drink whatever."

"So what do we do now?" Hayner asked, sitting next to Xenia.

"Well, I should check back in with the other members," Xenia said, "and, Axel, you should come back with me so we don't cause suspicion."

Axel nodded, "Yeah, they probably already know we're here. We should head back as soon as possible."

"So, the Organization is here too?" Zack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Xenia nodded, "There's only a few of us here for a mission that Xemnas sent us on. I don't how long we'll be here but I doubt they'll notice you being here, Zack. And they probably won't notice Roxas or Hayner's change for a long time."

"And why's that?" Roxas asked.

"You still smell like a human to us right now," Axel said. "The other members won't know and I bet since you scent was so strong, Roxas, they'll never be able to tell you're a vampire. You will still have your strong human scent on you; it'll just be a little weaker than before."

"That's a relief," Hayner sighed.

Cloud nodded, "But we still need to keep you hidden, Roxas. Your true identity can not be found out by anyone."

"I understand," Roxas said, yawning.

Zack tilted his head, "Are you tired, Roxas?"

Axel shook his head, "That shouldn't be possible, vampires don't sleep at all, remember?"

"Well, maybe," Xenia said to herself.

Roxas yawned again and felt his eyelids drooping. He suddenly slumped over but Axel caught him in time before he could hit the ground.

"Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Axel said, "it, he's sleeping."

"But how is that even possible?" Zack asked confused. "Xenia, do you have any ideas."

Xenia nodded, "Actually, yes, I do. When Roxas was still very young, he fell asleep late at night with me. I didn't know how it happened, but I brought him back and his mother told me that Roxas could sleep like a normal human child. She wasn't sure how it was possible either. I thought it wouldn't happen now, but I guess I was wrong."

"But I still don't get how that's even possible," Cloud said. "I've never heard of a vampire sleeping."

"I don't know," Xenia said. "Roxas is just, he's just special."

Roxas breathed deeply into Axel's chest. The blonde nuzzled his head deeper into Axel's shirt, trying to get comfortable while he slept.

The redhead smiled, "He sure is." Axel stroked the boy's hair as he yawned into Axel's chest. "Maybe I should take him back upstairs?" Axel asked.

Cloud nodded, "That would be great if you did. Could you also stay with him while the rest of us talk?"

"No problem."

"Hayner," Cloud said towards the blonde, "why don't you go to."

"Oh, okay, sure," Hayner said, standing up from his seat, following Axel upstairs.

Axel opened Roxas's room and placed the blonde on his bed as he pulled the covers over him. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"It seems like you've done this quiet a bit," Hayner said.

"That's cause I have," Axel smirked, which made Hayner snort in response.

"Don't think I've given up," the blonde said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to just stand around and let you take Roxas. I made a vow to protect him and that's what I'm going to do."

"Then it's a good thing all three of us are on the same page," Axel said.

"Three, who's the other person?" Hayner asked.

"It's Riku. You remember him, right?"

"Why is that guy vowing to protect Roxas?"

"Because," Axel swallowed hard, "he's Roxas's fiancé." _Damn, that's hard to say aloud, _Axel thought.

"What, I'm sorry but I thought I heard you wrong. I thought you said that Riku is Roxas's-"

"Don't make me say it again," Axel grumbled.

Hayner looked over at his sleeping friend. Hayner shook his head in disbelief. "This just doesn't make sense. Why Roxas would be betrothed to someone; especially if it's Riku. How did it happen? Did the guy trick Roxas?"

"No," Axel frowned, "it happened when Roxas was still young and lived in the world as a vampire. His marriage was set and he was happy unlike some other vampires who get betrothed to one another."

"And that's when some other vampires come in and fight for his love, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know how it's going to play out since Roxas knows now. I have faith that he'll make the right choice."

"Just make sure to stay on your toes," Hayner grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Axel eyed the blonde before him.

"I don't my competition to slack off. I want to work hard for Roxas's love."

"You're one weird kid, but you have pride, I'll give you that," Axel smirked.

"Glad to hear that," Hayner said, punching Axel's arm. "Game on then, huh?"

Axel nodded, "Game on."

**…...**

"So what do we do about the Jenova Pack?" Zack asked Xenia.

Xenia leaned over and rubbed her temples. "Man, I may not be able to get headaches, but I feel like I have one." She looked up at Zack's face. "I'm not sure what to do, but we can't keep Roxas in one spot for long. Who knows what they'll try to pull next."

Cloud nodded, "I agree. We might have to move sooner or later, but we should settle down for a little, right? This is just too much for Roxas I think. I bet the others are going to take time to plan anyways."

"That's true," Xenia said. "Alright, we'll stay for a little while. But when the time comes, you guys will have to leave."

"You wouldn't come with us?" Zack asked.

"The Organization wouldn't allow it. I can take care of Axel's position so he could leave, but Xemnas would never let me leave. He needs me there for reasons."

"I don't like the idea of you being there, Xenia," Cloud said. "With everything that's going on, you should be with family. Besides, what's so important he keeps you there on a leash?"

Xenia cringed and leaned back. "You remember when you were all talking about the executer and how blood thirsty they probably were?"

"Don't tell me you have to work with them," Cloud said. "Are you supervising them or something?"

Xenia shook her head. "Quiet the opposite. I don't look after the executer because I _am _the executer."

Cloud gasped and Zack frowned. "Why on earth are you in that job?" Zack asked.

"It was the first one I was given," Xenia frowned. "Trust me, I don't enjoy it one bit. Having to deal with criminals who are sometimes innocent and tearing off their heads for the Superior; it's such a sickening act that I'm ashamed of."

"At least you don't enjoy it," Zack smiled. "Inside you're still the same girl that I know and look out for."

"Thanks, and you'll still the same guy who loves to joke too much."

"Ouch, that's cold."

Xenia rolled her eyes as she smiled. "So we need a plan for you guys."

"Yeah," Zack nodded, "what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, well for now, Axel can watch over Roxas," Xenia said. "And Zack, you can look after Cloud."

"Why do I need to be looked after?" Cloud asked.

"Because the Jenova Pack was interested in you and still are, Cloud," Xenia said. "You need to be protected just as much as Roxas does. Zack can do just that for you since you aren't that good of a fighter anyways."

"I'll keep you safe from harm," Zack smiled. "Trust me on that. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around unless you want it to that is." Zack grinned at Cloud, who blushed, leaning back.

"Now if you can stop your flirting for a second, Zack," Xenia rolled her eyes. "I need to let you know that you can't go anywhere near the other members that are with Axel and me."

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Your vampire sense is too high and they'll get nervous and suspect something, and that won't help you anymore in this situation. And I sure as hell don't want any work."

"Then how am I supposed to protect Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Axel and I will watch out for him as well," Xenia smiled.

Cloud frowned, "I don't understand why you're all putting up a fuss when Roxas needs the most protection around him. He's much more important than I am."

Zack was about to say something until Axel walked into the room. He looked over at Xenia, "Hayner said he would stay with Roxas for the night. You said that I needed to go back with you so the other members won't get antsy?"

"Sure, let's go. I think we were done anyways, right?" Xenia asked.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled, "have a good night, oh, and, Axel?" Cloud said to the redhead before he left.

"What is it?" Axel said, turning around.

"Thank you for keeping Roxas safe. He's really important to me."

"There's no need to thank me. Roxas is really important to me too," Axel smiled as him and Xenia left the house.

Cloud was still smiling when Zack put his arm around the blonde's shoulder. He looked up curious, "What's wrong, Zack?"

Zack pulled his blonde mate into an embrace and held him there for a few moments. The vampire leaned his head into Cloud's hair and mumbled something.

"Zack?" Cloud breathed.

Zack let go of Cloud and cupped his cheeks. He looked deep into his glowing blue eyes. He smiled as he rubbed his thumbs against the blonde's soft pale skin. "I love you," Zack said. "And I vow to protect you as my job and as my lover."

"You said that before," Cloud smiled.

"But I'm making that vow again, and this I plan to keep it," the vampire said, leaning down into Cloud. Their lips met and the blonde put his hands into Zack's hair, pulling him down to deepen their kiss.

Zack chuckled and pushed Cloud on the couch. Once on top of each other, Zack began to kiss Cloud's neck and smiled as the blonde let out a soft giggle. Zack looked down at Cloud once again. "Never leave my side again. I don't want to lose you for so many years."

The blonde smiled and kissed Zack again. "Promise you won't leave me either."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"And I love you, my Cloud," Zack smiled as he leaned down and placed his lips back on the blonde's.

**…...**

"So what is it that you think the others will say?" Axel asked.

Xenia shrugged, "I'm not sure. It isn't them I'm worried about but," she paused.

"What is it?"

Xenia touched her cheek lightly, "Um, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." _She's hiding something from me, _Axel thought.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Axel," Xenia sighed.

"Heh, I forgot you can still read my mind," Axel grinned. "So, do you think Zack will stay put?"

Xenia rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

"He really loves Cloud, doesn't he?"

"Cloud is pretty much all Zack ever thinks about. I'm happy for them. They both have each other again after so many years."

"I hope Roxas and I can be like that one day," Axel whispered. "I want our bond to be that deep, but I don't know if we would-"

"Zack and Cloud didn't do that either," Xenia said.

"Then they're both still," Axel stopped.

"Well, Cloud is anyways. Zack probably did that with some human or something. They haven't done it though."

"It's shocking to believe that Cloud's still a virgin after all that, and how close they both are."

"You have to remember they were separated for a long time," Xenia said. "Plus, Zack wants to wait until Cloud's ready for it."

"And I'm gonna do the same thing."

Xenia frowned at the redhead.

Axel looked down at Xenia and his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry about that, I forgot you think of Roxas as a younger brother now that you remember. Talking about this is probably weird."

"It's whatever," Xenia shrugged again. "If you're both sure you're right for each other then you create a deeper bond though sex."

Axel blushed and looked away.

Xenia laughed, "Don't be embarrassed. Besides, aren't you going against two others for Roxas?"

"Yeah, and I'm not holding back."

"Great," Xenia smiled. "Don't go giving up now, or else I will personally beat the shit out of you for it."

"Then I better work hard, huh?" Axel said.

"Exactly." The two of them stopped in front of their home. Xenia turned to face Axel, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Axel nodded, "Let's get this over with."

They walked in and were surprised to see another member from the Organization. Standing in the middle of the room was Xigbar, Number II.

"Yo," Xigbar said to the two vampires.

"Xigbar," Axel said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you guys were since you both just came back. So how was your trip?"

"Cut the crap," Axel frowned. "What are you really here for?"

"Fine, fine," Xigbar sighed. "I came for Number 0 there. The Superior would like to talk to you."

Xenia winced slightly but shook it off. "Alright," she said. She began to leave through the portal she summoned until she turned to Axel. "Take care of everyone else while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure," Axel said as he watched Xenia leave.

Xigbar grinned. "Man, I feel bad for that girl."

"Why do you say that?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas seemed pissed when he told me to come get her. He wasn't too happy about that disturbance either. I wonder what other scar he'll try to give her."

"Scar?"

"What, you didn't notice that giant one on her cheek? It was a pretty sight when she first got it," Xigbar grinned.

Axel looked down, "So that's what happened to her. Xenia, why didn't you tell me?"

**…...**

"Right this way, Number 0," Luxord said.

Xenia nodded and stepped into the room. She looked and saw Xemnas sitting at his desk. He sat up and frowned. "Nice of you to show your face, 0," he said angrily.

"Is there a reason you called me here, Xemnas?" Xenia asked calmly.

"I called you here for two reasons. One is involving your absent with Axel. I want to know where you two were."

"I stopped with my pack because I thought they would have some ideas to help us in our mission."

"Did you tell them anything important?"

"No, I said nothing of the sort. We left when we were done here and I had put Zexion in charge of the group and kept in contact with them the whole time as well."

"And you never wondered if they would go out and kill everyone in the town?"

"I have faith in my companions."

"You're becoming soft on me," Xemnas grumbled.

"How so?" Xenia asked.

Xemnas's eyes flared. "You used to be ruthless. I saw you kill thousands of vampires without a second thought in doing so. You trusted no one and the blood of others was never enough. Killing was the one thing I knew I could get done with you around, but now you're too scared to kill again."

"I'm your executioner, am I not?"

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm not sure if you could even defend yourself from a newborn. Tell me, what exactly changed you while you were gone, Number 0."

"Nothing has changed," Xenia said. "If you want me to show you I can still kill then I'll do it."

"I'm glad you said that because I have a job that involves just that." Xemnas stood and walked over to Xenia. "There's been a sighting of a vampire going around attacking vampires and humans. The only thing is, is that it isn't a rogue vampire."

"Then what is this vampire?" Xenia asked.

"I'm not sure. We've sent others after him recently and they came back barley. The others told me what this vampire is like."

"And what is he like? I would like to know what I'm going up against."

"They said that he has the power to disintegrate anything that he touches. Limbs, bodies, anything you can think of."

"That's different," Xenia said.

"Are you up to the challenge? He'll be coming your way soon and I want you to stop him," Xemnas said, leaning towards the girl.

"I can handle it," Xenia said turning around and leaving the Superior.

Xemnas smirked, "I would hope so," he said. "If you don't come back with that vampires head, then I'll just have to take yours."

**…...**

The next morning, Roxas woke up with the sun in his eyes. He sat up and looked around his room. Hayner walked in when the blonde was getting out of bed.

"Mornin' sunshine," Hayner grinned.

Roxas looked up, "Hayner, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to watch out for you. How are feeling?"

The blonde looked down at his feet and then back at Hayner. "Did I, did I _sleep _last night?"

Hayner nodded, "Yep, you slept like a baby last night. Hey, don't freak out, alright? Xenia told us that you used to sleep when you were young, so I guess this is normal for you."

"I remember, I was always a weird kid, huh?" Roxas smiled.

"You still are," Hayner laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend. "So, where are Zack and my dad?"

"They're both downstairs. Oh, by the way, you should hurry up."

"What, why's that?"

"You'll be late for school," Hayner said, tossing the blonde his uniform.

Roxas gasped, "OH CRAP!"

He began to hurry to get ready and Hayner laughed. "After all that's happened and you're worried about being late for school? Man, Rox, you shouldn't panic about something so small."

"Shut up," Roxas said as he tripped on his pants, falling to the ground. "I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Hayner shrugged, leaving the blonde's room. The vampire boy went downstairs and saw Zack sitting on the couch. "Mornin'," Hayner said.

"Hey," Zack grinned. "Did you wake the sleeping prince up?"

Hayner smirked, "He'd kill you if you were to say that to his face. So, where's Cloud at?"

"He's in the kitchen," Zack said. "He wanted to make you both breakfast before you went to school."

"But we're vampires. Doesn't that mean we don't eat regular food now?"

"You can still eat; it just isn't good enough when you're hungry. But we all still eat human food too, which is why Cloud is cooking right now," Zack said.

"Sometimes I wonder if Cloud is a house wife or not."

"Say that and I think Cloud might kill you too."

Hayner grinned as he saw Roxas coming down the stairs. Roxas looked over at Zack and smiled. "Good morning, Zack," Roxas said.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," Zack smiled.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, Hayner and Zack trailing behind him. The blonde walked up to Cloud and looked over his shoulder.

Cloud looked up, "Well, hey there, Roxas. Are you and Hayner hungry?"

Surprisingly, Roxas was pretty hungry. He nodded and Cloud smiled.

"Go sit down and I'll make you both a plate," the older blonde said.

"Thanks, dad," Roxas said.

After a few moments, Cloud brought out a plate of food for Hayner and Roxas. As the two blondes ate breakfast, Axel came into the house.

"Nice of you to knock, Axel," Cloud sighed, walking back to the kitchen.

Axel grinned, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Strife." The redhead looked over and sat next to Roxas. "So, did you sleep well?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, but it's still pretty weird."

"Nah, I think it's more interesting than anything else. Are you two about ready for school?"

"Oh," Cloud said, walking back into the room. "I need to contact the school to explain your absent, Roxas."

Roxas cringed, "You don't have to do that."

"But I should at least-"

Roxas cut him off. "Well, we better get going. Come on, Axel," Roxas said, grabbing the redhead's hand. "See you later," the blonde said as the three of them left.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked.

"For some reason, Roxas doesn't like me coming to his school," Cloud said, a little hurt. "He said that I cause too much of a distraction. Roxas told me that a ton of teachers and students stare at me as I walk through the school, but I should really go today so Roxas and Hayner don't get in trouble."

"Then I'll go with you too," Zack said.

"No way, Zack, if they stare at me, I can't imagine what they'd do if you came along," Cloud sighed.

**…...**

"Whoa, slow down Roxas, what's up with you all of a sudden?" Axel said to the rushing blonde.

"He's always like this when Cloud tries to come to our school," Hayner smirked, liking that he knew more than Axel about the blonde.

"Dad causes too much trouble when he's over," Roxas sighed, slowing down.

"Do I want to ask?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Not really, no. By the way, where's Xenia at? Did she not want to come with you?"

"She's been acting kinda weird lately," Axel said, rubbing his head. "I'm not sure what's up with her. Maybe I'll see when we get to school."

"I hope she's okay," Roxas said.

"Please," Axel said, "Xenia could take down an army if she really wanted to if she was that mad or something at least. I bet she's fine."

Hayner frowned at the sight of the two holding hands, but he didn't say anything.

Roxas smiled and squeezed Axel's hand.

Once they made it to the school, Roxas and the others were met by Olette and Pence walking up to them.

"Roxas, Hayner," Olette smiled at the two blondes. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, hello there, Axel."

"Hey there," Axel grinned.

"So how are you guys?" Pence asked. "You've been gone for about a week now."

"Has it really been that long?" Roxas asked. "I thought it was just a few days."

"Time flies when you're with family, huh?" Olette asked.

Roxas grinned, "I guess it does."

The bell rang and all of the friends scattered to their classes. Roxas sat behind Hayner and Axel sat next to Roxas. Soon enough, Xenia walked into the room with a grim look on her face. She sat in front of Axel and stayed completely quiet. When Roxas said "hi", Xenia just looked over and nodded.

The bell rang and class started up again. The teacher looked at the attendance and sighed. He looked up at the classroom and took a deep breath. "Class," the teacher said. "We have a few more new students in our class, and we have a couple in this class today. Please welcome to our class," the teacher looked at the door and it opened to reveal two new students.

Roxas almost gasped as he saw who the new kids were.

"I'd like to welcome Riku and Sora Destiny," the teacher said.

Riku spotted Roxas in a second and grinned. The vampire winked at the blonde as Roxas turned away.

"Take a seat wherever there's one open."

Riku and Sora sat next to each other in the back. Class went on and Roxas could feel Axel tensing beside him. The blonde sighed nervously as he looked over at Riku and Sora. In that instant, Riku looked eyes with the blonde and smiled.

Axel let out a low growl and Roxas looked up at the redhead. Xenia kicked Axel's chair and leaned back in her seat as class continued.

Once class was over, Riku walked over to the blonde, who was instantly blocked by Axel.

Riku smiled, "How are you all?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Axel growled.

"Trying to get an education," Sora grinned. "Why else would we be here?"

"Shut up," Hayner said.

"Watch it Blondie," Sora hissed.

Xenia stood up and packed up here bags, leaving without a single word. All of the vampires looked at her as Xenia left the room for the cafeteria.

"Is she okay?" Riku asked.

"Not sure," Axel frowned. "Let's go," Axel said, taking Roxas hand, leading the blonde out of the room.

"Hold on a second," Riku said, reaching for Roxas.

Axel turned and yanked Roxas behind him as he growled deeply at Riku. "Don't touch him, you hear me?"

"I think I have the right to talk to my fiancé, don't I?" Riku said.

Roxas blushed and turned away again.

Axel frowned, "I still don't trust you so don't act like you know everything, got it?"

Riku chuckled, "Got it."

"Good," Axel growled, taking Roxas out of the room.

"What a kill joy," Sora laughed.

"You're such an annoying little brat," Hayner hissed.

"Like you aren't? Disobeying your master like this is unforgivable," Sora smiled.

"My master isn't you and it never will be."

"You didn't say that when I turned you. If I hadn't, then you wouldn't have any chance of winning Roxas over, am I right?"

Hayner growled but didn't say anything. He just turned and followed after Roxas and Axel to the cafeteria.

Sora laughed, "He's just too fun to mess with."

"That's true, but I don't support his fight for Roxas," Riku said.

"I know, I know. Besides, you'll win him over. I mean, you _have _known the kid longer, right?"

Riku nodded, "You're correct on that. So, shall we go get something to eat?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I'm starving."

**…...**

"That guy pisses me off," Axel grumbled, sitting next to Roxas at the blonde's table.

"Be nice, alright?" Roxas asked.

"How can I when he looks at you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like he wants to devour you, that's what."

Roxas shook his head, "Just calm down, will you?"

"Fine," Axel sighed, looking over at his table. "They seem to be less suspicious lately. Thank goodness Xenia's calmed all of them down."

Roxas nodded, "We don't need anymore trouble as it is, right?"

"Exactly," Axel sighed. "Hmm, looks like your friends are coming over. Oh, and it looks like they have a couple new members coming."

Roxas looked behind him and saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, and two others walking towards them. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw that the other two were the vampires Kairi and Namine walking next to Olette.

"Hey there you two," Olette smiled, sitting next to Roxas. "We're having Namine and Kairi here join us. They're new so I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Axel smiled. "If they're friends of yours then they're friends of ours."

Kairi smirked, "Thanks a lot."

Namine smiled slightly and turned to look down at her hands.

Axel sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking over at Roxas. "So how do you and your brothers like the school, Kairi?"

"It's different I'll tell you that," Kairi said.

"Tell me about it," Axel smirked.

Roxas sighed heavily and looked at Namine in the eyes. She kept looking at the other blonde until she spoke. "Brother has been asking about you, Roxas," Namine said.

Axel growled slightly. Roxas looked back worriedly at the redhead and then back towards Namine. He smiled, "I'll talk to him when I get a chance, okay?"

The blonde girl nodded, "He wants you," she whispered, which made Roxas blush.

Kairi laughed and looked at Namine. "Watch it Namie," she said. "So, where's the other girl that always hangs with you guys?"

"She's with the rest of our family," Axel said defensively.

"How long have you guys been here?" Roxas asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not very long, but I don't know how long we'll stay," Kairi said.

"Well hopefully you'll stay for a long time," Hayner said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him and Olette huffed.

"Can you try not to be rude to the new kids for once, Hayner?" Olette said.

Hayner shrugged, "It's whatever."

Roxas was about to say something but Axel squeezed his hand tightly. The blonde looked up at the redhead and saw his eyes looking at the doors. Roxas followed his eyes and almost gasped at what he saw.

It was Cloud.

The older blonde began walking through the cafeteria and towards the principal's office. Everyone looked in Cloud's direction as he continued to walk without noticing a thing.

"I told him not to come," Roxas mumbled.

Axel looked over towards Roxas. "I can see why," he said. "Everyone seems to be entranced by his presence. Even the teachers are looking, but I'm more impressed by the girls. I wonder what Zack would think of this."

"You aren't helping, Axel," Roxas said. "What about your family?"

Axel looked over and saw Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx eyeing Cloud as he walked past their table. If Xenia wasn't there, Larxene would have grabbed Cloud and sucked him dry.

"They'll be fine with Xenia there," Axel said. He looked over and Xenia stood and walked out of the cafeteria, motioning for Roxas and Axel to follow her. They both stood and walked over until they stood in the hall with Xenia.

"Roxas, what's Cloud doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I told him not to come, but I guess he came to explain my absence more to the principal," Roxas said.

Xenia mumbled something before turning back to Roxas. "Are you sure Zack won't come? The others should be fine since Cloud smells more like a human than anything else."

"Why would it be bad if Zack came?" Roxas asked.

"He has a high vampire sense and would cause a commotion with our members," Axel said. "It would make it much harder to keep you safe with those three riled up."

"I can take care of myself too, you know?" Roxas said.

Axel smirked, "Are you sure about that? How would you defend yourself if a vampire like me attacked you?"

Roxas swallowed hard and didn't say anything. "I would find a way out of it," he mumbled.

Axel smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips, "Just let me keep you safe for now, okay?"

Roxas blushed, something he had been doing all day. "Sure," he whispered.

Suddenly, all three of them cringed as they felt something.

Xenia glared at the doorway. "Don't tell me that he's here."

In the doorway, Zack began walking through the cafeteria with more people watching his every move. All of the members started to squirm in their seats as Zack passed by them.

Panic rose in Roxas. "Oh shit, what is Zack doing here now?"

"I don't know," Xenia said, "but I'm about to find out. Axel, calm the others down while I get Zack and Cloud out of here."

"Gotcha," Axel said as Xenia took off. The redhead turned back to Roxas. "Stay here while I deal with them."

"Why can't I come with you?" Roxas asked.

"Because, they'll get too distracted and they might actually target you since you smell so good still."

Roxas's eyes widened.

Axel turned to leave but cursed under his breath. All three of the members were walking towards him and the blonde. Axel quickly hid Roxas behind the stairs as Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx came up to him.

Larxene was the first to speak. "Axel," she hissed, "what the hell is going on, and what's up with that vampire coming in?"

"I have no idea," Axel lied. "I'm not sure who the guy is."

Zexion frowned, "I'm surprised we didn't notice him before."

Demyx sighed until he sniffed the air. He looked around and smiled when he spotted a small thing of blonde hair behind the stair case.

Larxene noticed this and smiled as she quickly went over and grabbed Roxas before Axel could notice what they were up to. Roxas squeaked when Larxene pulled him out from behind the stairs. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Hey," Demyx said. "I've seen this guy before. Hmm, what was the name again? Oh, I know, your name is Roxas, right?"

Roxas only nodded, keeping still in Larxene's grip.

"What were you doing behind those stairs?" Larxene said.

Roxas stayed quiet as he looked up at Axel in panic.

"Come on, I can't hear you," Larxene said, shaking the blonde a bit, which made Roxas whimper softly.

Axel went and grabbed Roxas out of the blonde girl's hands. He growled as Larxene stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell is up with you?" she spat.

"If you touch him again then I'll rip your head off," Axel growled.

"Are you keeping him for yourself?" Zexion asked.

Demyx gasped, "Aww, Ax, I thought you would at least share with us."

Axel just hissed at the dirty blonde.

"I'm interested in why you're so infatuated in this boy, Axel," Zexion said, leaning towards Roxas, who buried his face into Axel's chest. "Besides the fact that he smells wonderful, I want to know why else you're so attached."

"Just back off, Zexion," Axel said.

Larxene huffed, "I bet Xenia won't be too happy with you. Come on guys, let's go find where she went." They all began walking away until Larxene turned back and eyed the blonde. "I would watch yourself if you decide to stick around Axel, kid. If you aren't too careful, someone might just eat you up."

Axel growled, pulling Roxas closer to him. The blonde watched as the other members left.

"Axel," Roxas began.

"Don't worry," Axel said, letting go of Roxas a little. "I won't let them near you, I promise."

Roxas looked up at the redhead and smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you. Do you think we should help Xenia with Zack and dad?"

Axel shook his head. "Xenia's got it. Come on; let's get back to lunch before everyone flips out."

Roxas giggled as he followed Axel back to their table. Hayner stayed silent as he watched Axel and Roxas hold hands under the table. He frowned and looked away only to lock eyes with Riku from across the hall. The vampire looked away as he talked to Sora about something. Hayner looked around again and spotted someone staring right at him.

He scoffed when he saw that it was Seifer looking directly at him. Hayner watched as the boy smiled and waved slightly to the blonde.

Hayner was shocked to find himself waving back to the other blonde student. He quickly stood up and walked away from his table.

Roxas looked up surprised as he saw his friend sitting next to Seifer and his gang in another table.

Axel looked over and smirked. He knew what he saw in Hayner's eyes. _Well, _Axel thought, _one down and one to go. _The redhead knew Hayner wouldn't admit it, but the blonde had just found another love interest.

**…...**

"Zack," Cloud grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde had just gotten out of the principal's office with Zack right behind him. The meeting was going fine until Zack suddenly walked in and Miss. Glass, the principal, began to panic with the handsome vampire around.

Zack laughed and walked with Cloud. "I thought I told you that I was going to keep you safe."

"And I thought I told you not to come with me. Roxas is already mad that I came and now he's probably furious if you're here too."

"It'll be fine. Don't worry so much about it. Besides, I came here not only to protect you from harm but to keep these humans away from you."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Do you not see what all those people did as you walked through the lunch room? They watched you the entire way; it was almost like someone would pounce on you in a second," Zack exclaimed.

"I didn't notice anything."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're blind or something."

Cloud huffed, "Oh shut up. Let's go home before Roxas and the others get really mad."

The blonde began walking away until Zack stopped him with a hand. Cloud looked up at Zack. "What is it now?" the blonde asked.

"I don't want you to go out there alone," Zack said.

"What are you doing?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to show people that you belong with me and only me."

There were footsteps coming their way, and before Cloud could say anything, Zack flung him against the wall and pressed their lips together. The footsteps stopped and Zack continued to kiss the blonde in front of the person. Cloud moaned softly as Zack rubbed his hands down Cloud's back.

"You know," the person said, "public display of affection on school ground isn't allowed here, right?"

Zack was about to make some type of remark and he looked up and saw Xenia standing in the hallway. Cloud gasped and the two of them pulled away.

Xenia was about to saw something, but someone else cut her off. "Oh, what a beautiful display of love," the person said.

Xenia turned and saw Kairi, Olette, and Namine standing behind her in the hall. The vampire girl sighed. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to go to the bathroom," Kairi said. "We had no idea we would run into this."

"That was beautiful," Olette repeated. "I can just see your guys' love booming in the hallway."

"I see it too," Kairi smiled. "Man, I wish I could find someone to love like that."

"Their love is the perfect example of what it means to be bonded," Olette beamed. "Everyone should follow their example of what it means to be in love."

"Thank you," Zack smiled as Cloud blushed beside him.

"You love each other a lot, don't you?" Namine asked.

"Cloud here is my whole world. Without him, I just couldn't live," Zack said.

Kairi and Olette made and "Aww" sound as Namine smiled. "I want to love like you two."

"I bet it'll happen one day," Zack winked as he kissed Cloud on the lips again.

Xenia sighed, "If you guys could separate from each other for a second, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, Xenia," Cloud said, taking Zack's hand as they followed Xenia down the hall. All three of them went through an emergency exit and outside. "What's up?" Cloud asked.

"I need to talk to you guys about something I was told recently," Xenia said.

"Phew," Zack breathed, "for a second there I thought you were going to yell at us for Roxas or something."

"Maybe later, but I need to let you guys know about something."

Cloud tensed, "What is it?" he asked.

"The Superior told me about a mission that I'm being put on; it's a hunting mission and who I'm hunting sounds really dangerous. He's already almost taken out a few other members from Organization XIII."

"Who is this guy?" Zack asked.

Xenia shook her head. "I don't know but I found out a few things about him. He can disintegrate anything he touches, and what he's looking for might be in this town."

"So we should be on guard then?" Zack said.

"Yeah," Xenia said. "I need you to let Axel know because I'm leaving as soon as lunch is over to try to find this guy. I want to take care of him before he gets too close."

"Then let us help you," Cloud said.

"No, stay here and take care of things, okay?"

Cloud was about to say something but Xenia cut him off.

"I can handle myself, Cloud," she smiled. "Trust me on this one."

"Alright, I trust you," Cloud sighed.

Zack smirked, "Good luck out there, and don't go getting yourself killed."

"Sure thing," Xenia nodded as she began to run off, leaving the two behind.

**…...**

The man looked at his watch and smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth hidden behind his blood red lips.

The air stirred as it whisked a few hairs away from his black eyes. They began to glow red when the scent hit him as he stood before it on a tall rocky cliff.

The smell of blood.

But not just any blood, but sweet blood that belongs to only one type of person and there were two of them in the town.

Fiddling with his ring, the vampire starred out beyond his standing point and began to scan the area.

But he could also smell and sense very powerful vampires in the area as well and one of them was heading his way.

He looked down at his watch. It read a few minutes past noon. _I'm making good time, _the vampire thought.

Closing the watch, the vampire smiled again and took in a deep breath of the scent before him.

"Very soon," he mumbled, "very soon I'll have you, my pure bloods. And I'll gain your power too, vampires of Organization XIII."

Taking another deep breath, the vampire jumped down from the cliff and descended to the waiting town.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, so it's been like two months or something? Ehehehe sorry guys I've just busy D:

So I know this one kinda sucks and there isn't enough AkuRoku magic. Well, there will be so much in the next chapter that it'll blow your mind! MUHAHAHA XD

Keeping on that note, I'll write the next chapter for this first cause you AkuRoku fans deserve it ^^

I'll work on Terra and Ven soon too but I'm having a hard time with it sorry (again) please don't be too angry with me :(

I hope you're enjoying the story (man, where the F*** is this plot?) Oh well...Thank you for all the support. Hint hint: Reviews make me write faster :)

**

* * *

**Axel: Sure that's not a lie?

Me: TT^TT

Roxas: Axel don't get her mad :O

Axel: But there was so much more ZackxCloud action. IS THIS OUR FAN FICTION STORY?

Me: Yes?

Roxas: Didn't you read the A/N?

Axel: Nope

Me: Just shut your mouth or I'll bite you X3

Axel: Let's go Roxas *walks away* Oh, and thanks for the support viewers.

Roxas: Yes, thank you (you know who you are) *runs off with Axel*

Me: ...O_O What do I do now? Hmmm, OH! I know what...I'M GONNA EAT MY BODY WEGHT IN POTATOES AND BREAD! XD

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	16. A Terror Behind the Shadows

"Is school over yet?" Demyx yawned.

"We still have a few hours," Zexion said.

Larxene frowned, "Why the Superior told us to come here, I'll never know, but more importantly, being put with Axel and Xenia."

"Aww come on, Larxene," Demyx said. "They've been doing a lot since we got here."

"Axel sure did," Zexion mumbled.

Larxene laughed as Demyx looked at Zexion shocked. "Zexy, not you too, so what if Axel made a friend? I think that's a good thing."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "I think it's more than friendship, Demyx."

"Huh?" Demyx said confused.

"Well, it's more like….uh um," Zexion paused.

"Axel has himself a little secret lover," Larxene said.

"What?" Demyx staggered a bit. "But, I thought Axel and Xenia were-"

"That's a friendship," Zexion said, smacking his own face at Demyx's comment.

"I had no idea Axel was gay though," Larxene said. "Superior will be excited to hear this." She summoned a portal in the hallway and turned back to the other two members. "Shall we?" she asked.

"But what about class?" Demyx asked.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Just come on," she said.

Zexion and Demyx looked at each other before they nodded, following Larxene as they all began to disappear into the darkness.

**...**

The man looked at his pocket watch. The hand ticked by as the time grew closer.

"3 hours, 5 minutes, and 27 seconds left," the man smiled.

He snapped the watch shut and peered past the trees towards the school.

"The time is almost near," he said to himself. He was standing until a strong scent filled his scenes. The man smiled again as he turned and followed the scent.

He opened his watch and chuckled. "3 hours, 1 minute, and 4 seconds. Looks like I have plenty of time to spare at the moment."

After closing the watch again, the man stuck it into his breast pocket, smoothing out the wrinkles left on his fine suit. He dusted off a bit of dust and continued on his way to find his new prey.

**…...**

The bell rang and Roxas stood up. He looked at Axel, "Are you ready to go back to class?"

Axel groaned, which made Roxas giggle. "Why does school suck so bad?" Axel whined.

Roxas smiled as the two left the table, waving back to Pence and Olette. They walked down the hall as Roxas spoke. "I thought you could handle something like this after what you've been through."

Axel grinned, "You have no idea half the stuff I've gone through, right? How do you know I haven't had an easy lifetime?"

"You're right," Roxas shrugged, "I know nothing about you."

"Are you sad about that?"

Roxas looked up at the redhead. "Oh um, no, it's fine," the blonde mumbled.

Axel put his hand under Roxas's chin so he was looking into his eyes. "I want nothing but to know more and more about you, my little Roxy."

Roxas blushed, "Roxy?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I give you a nickname like that?" Axel asked, leaning into the blonde's lips.

Roxas was still for a second before he rapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled himself closer to the redhead. Axel smiled and put his hands on the blonde's slim wait and moved his hand up Roxas's shirt.

The blonde moaned softy as Axel moved and began to kiss Roxas's neck. They were all over each other, forgetting everything until they heard someone coughing behind them. Axel looked up with Roxas in his arms and frowned.

"Do you mind?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked and blushed brightly. He looked and saw Hayner standing in the hallway, staring right at the two of them. "Hayner," Roxas said as he broke away from Axel. "What are you doing here, Hayner?" Roxas asked. "I thought you were hanging out with Seifer."

Hayner snorted, "He just wanted to ask me a question, nothing more nothing less."

"Are you sure that's all he wanted?" Axel smirked. Axel's grin grew wider when he saw Hayner blush softly at the redhead's comment.

"Just shut up, Axel," Hayner growled when the blonde looked at his best friend. Hayner smiled at Roxas. "So, are you ready to go back to class?"

Roxas nodded sheepishly, but before they were about to leave, Roxas stopped. "Hey, where's Xenia at, Axel?"

Axel looked surprised, "I'm not really sure. I thought she went to go take care of Zack and Cloud, but looks like she never came back. Hold on a second," Axel paused to clear his head. _Xenia, _Axel thought, _where are you?_

_Shit, Axel, _Xenia said. _Look, this isn't a good time to talk through our minds, okay?_

_Is something wrong? Where are you? _Axel said, becoming concerned.

_Ugh, Damnit! I can't talk to you; I have to concentrate at the moment. _

_Xenia, wait! _But Axel felt the girl slip out of his head. He growled and looked around. "Damn you, Xenia," he grumbled.

"Axel?" Roxas looked up worried.

Axel looked down at the blonde, "Something's going on with Xenia, but I don't know what it is."

"Then we should go after her," Roxas said.

"I don't think that's necessary," someone said.

All three of the vampires turned and saw Riku and Sora standing in the hall with them. Riku smiled, "I think Xenia will be just fine on her own," he said.

**...**

"I hope we didn't cause too much trouble for Roxas," Cloud said, biting his lip as he continued to walk with Zack along the trail in the park not too far from the school.

Zack chuckled, "I bet everything is fine. Axel probably took care of the other three vampires, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but still I-"

Suddenly, Zack pulled Cloud close to him by the waist. The blonde looked up confused. "Zack," Cloud said, but Zack just tightened his grip on his mate's waist in response. Cloud stared at the vampire and saw that he was starring at something very intently.

Cloud looked in the direction that Zack was starring in and saw a man walking their way. He wore a dark suit to match his black hair, which was slightly covered by his black hat, and he wore sunglass to shield his eyes. The man was _very _handsome, but there was something about him that just didn't seem right, and Zack could feel it.

The two vampires came close to the man as they began to pass by each other. The man smiled at Cloud and with a quick flick, Zack pulled Cloud behind him. The blonde was stunned as he looked and saw the man striking at Zack with his hands, which were covered by dark leather gloves.

"Who the hell are you?" Zack growled.

"I never thought that I would find my pray with a mate. This could turn out to be very entertaining," the man said.

Zack hissed under his breath as he shoved the man backwards. The man skidded across the dirt of the trail, but he regained his footing in a mere second. Cloud looked and saw the man smile under his dark bangs.

The dark haired man chuckled as he reached up and took off his glasses to reveal deep crimson red eyes that began to glow. "You might not want to get too involved in this if I were you," he said to Zack.

Zack crouched down a little but still tried to keep Cloud blocked. They both watched as the man took his hand and placed it on the tree closes to him. Zack was about to ask what he was doing, but suddenly the tree began to disintegrate right under the man's touch.

"What, what the hell are you?" Zack breathed as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"I'm a vampire just like you, but I'm a little different in many ways as well as you can tell."

"Wait a minute," Cloud said, "you're that vampire Xenia told us about. Zack, I don't think we should provoke him."

Zack looked back at his mate before looking back at the man. "What do you want with us? You said your pray had a mate, which I know has to be one of us, but who?"

The man frowned slightly as he held up a leather glove and pointed a finger right at Cloud. "I'm after him, and if you could give him to me, then I won't harm you."

Zack would have tackled the man down if it wasn't for Cloud, who was holding his arm tightly. Cloud looked over at the man, "What exactly did you want me for?"

"That's none of your concern," the man said. He sighed, "This is taking too long." The man pulled out his watch and clicked it open. He frowned as he clicked the watch shut and put it back into his pocket. "Sorry, but I have something to attend to at the moment. I guess we'll continue this later."

"Hey wait a second," Zack said as he took off after the vampire, but the vampire had already disappeared from sight.

Cloud came up behind Zack with a worried expression on his face. "What do you think is going on, Zack?"

Zack shook his head, "I don't know, but I know that it can't be good."

**...**

"Damnit," Xenia growled through her teeth.

"Little girl," the person in front of her said. "Little girl, you need to know when to give up."

Xenia looked up at the person in front of her and hissed, "It would be easier if I knew who you even are."

The person smiled, showing their fangs. "I told you what I'm not, right? I said I wasn't the one your Organization XIII is looking for."

"But you have a connection with the vampire we _are _looking for."

The person put a finger to the red lips and grinned, "I suppose I do, don't I?" "You're aggravating, you know that, lady?" Xenia spat. The girl looked into the woman's eyes in front of her. She had piercing red eyes just like the man that was with her before he disappeared.

The woman looked down at Xenia, "And you're too stuffy with all the business stuff. Come on, I've seen how you act around your family and you are a lot more different than this."

Xenia's eyes widened, "How do you know how I act?"

"Whoa, whoa," the woman held up her hands, laughing slightly. "I'm not a stalker or anything if that's what you were thinking."

"I wasn't," Xenia frowned, "but now I am."

"Looks like I dug my own grave then, huh? Anyways, I should probably get going. That guy is just too obsessed with doing things on time I swear."

"What are talking about?"

The woman shrugged her slim shoulders. "That's for me to know, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." And with that, she left before Xenia could react quickly enough.

Xenia looked at her shoulder, which was covered in blood from the woman's attack. The girl swore under her breath before she stood up. "I hope this doesn't go as badly as I think it might," Xenia breathed.

**...**

Class had gone on for about an hour and Axel was growing tired of the teacher's lessons. He snuck a glance at Roxas, who was taking notes as the teacher spoke. The redhead laughed silently as he continued to watch the blonde.

"Mr. Night," the teacher said, which caught Axel's attention.

Axel stood, "Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me the answer to this equation?" the teacher said, pointing to the board.

Axel sighed and mentally rolled his eyes. "The answer is seventeen, sir."

"I'm sorry, but that is-" the teacher stopped and looked at the board. "Oh, oh, you're right. Well, just make sure to pay a little more attention, Mr. Night. You may have a seat now."

Axel nodded and sat down as Riku laughed quietly. The redhead turned and glared at the other vampire. He turned back and saw Roxas, looking questionably at him. Axel smiled and waved at the blonde. Roxas blushed and turned back to his work.

The redhead almost began to laugh until he looked in front of him and frowned. The seat where Xenia was supposed to be was still empty. He bit his lip and looked around the room.

_What the hell are you doing, Xenia? _Axel thought.

"Hey," someone whispered.

Axel looked and saw Roxas starring at him, leaning closer from the desk beside him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Axel nodded, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Roxas shook his head. "I can tell you're worried about her. Do you want to go look for her after class?"

"Like Riku said, she can probably handle it."

"That doesn't matter. If you want to, we can go look for her. I'm worried about Xenia too so I want to help."

"I have to get you home as soon as school is over. That's what I told your dad," Axel said. "And there's no way in hell that I'm letting Riku over here take you home instead."

"For the record, I feel the same," Riku whispered.

"Shut up," Axel growled.

Roxas sighed, "I don't care, and I'm going with you, okay?"

Axel smiled, "I guess I have no choice but to accept the company."

Roxas smiled warmly, which made Axel blush slightly, as he turned back to the front of the classroom.

**…...**

"Come on," the woman exclaimed.

"We still have 9 minutes and 54 seconds," the man said.

The woman snorted, "Do you know how many times I want to smash that watch of yours to pieces?"

"Plenty of times I'm sure," the man smiled.

"I give up on you. If this doesn't work out, we might lose our lives. You know that, right?"

"Backing out?" the man countered.

"No, I just thought I should remind you what you're doing. Killing a royal is serious business."

"But you've already done it, right?"

The woman shrugged, "I guess, and I can't tell why Organization XIII hasn't caught me yet."

"Maybe because they fear the power you hold."

"And you don't?"

"Not really, I can tell you aren't the type to leap before looking. You aren't stupid like all the other vampires who tried to come with me."

"Then I should feel honored. Looks like it's about time," the woman said as she walked over to the man. She sat down next to him and looked into his red eyes. Slowly, they leaned into each other and kissed softly as their lips met.

She pulled back and looked at the man, who began to smile. "4 minutes and 9 seconds left," he said.

"I'm gonna kill that watch for sure," she smiled. "Good luck in there."

**...**

"Thank goodness this class is over with," Sora yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Are you ready to go home?" Riku asked.

Sora was about to say something until he realized that he was talking to Roxas and not him. The brunette frowned and looked down at his bag.

He looked back to Riku and felt something sharp sting his heart. He griped his chest and swore quietly.

_You're such a blind idiot, Riku, _Sora thought.

"Sora, are you coming?" Riku called after Sora.

The boy looked up and smiled, "I'm coming, Riku." As he began to follow his leader, he frowned and looked at the floor sadly. _You idiot, why can't you see how I truly feel for you?_

**...**

Once Roxas was outside, he smiled and turned to Axel. "So where do you think Xenia is?" he asked.

Axel shrugged, "I don't know. She never answered me when I tried to contact her."

"Maybe dad knows something about it," Roxas said.

"Yeah, I guess we could ask Cloud and Zack if they know anything. Do you think they're home right now?"

"With Zack around, I highly doubt that," Roxas smiled.

"True enough," Axel grinned. "That guy doesn't really act the age he is sometimes."

"Then we better start looking. Oh, do you know where Hayner, Riku, and Sora went?"

"Riku and Sora went to meet up with the two girls, and I think Hayner went to go see that Seifer guy again," Axel said.

"Good," Roxas said.

"Hmm?" Axel looked confused. "That's a good thing that no one is coming?"

"Well yeah," Roxas said, looking at his feet nervously. "I mean, it's like I never get any alone time with you anymore, Axel."

Axel looked surprised at the boy, "You want to spend more time alone with me?"

Roxas nodded as he began to blush. "I want to know more about you and your life, Axel. I want to know everything and anything about you, and I want you to feel the same with me too."

Axel walked over and pulled Roxas into a kiss. The vampire held the blonde's waist as he kissed his mate passionately. Once the redhead pulled away, he looked down at Roxas and smiled. "You don't know how many times I've waited for you to say that to me."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Sorry to keep you waiting then," he said as he pulled Axel down into another kiss.

The redhead laughed in their kiss by the new confidence Roxas had grown since they had known each other.

Axel was about to wrap his arms around Roxas's waist when he heard someone chuckle behind the two of them. Axel turned, breaking away from the blonde, but he didn't see anyone there. _That's weird, _the vampire thought.

"Axel?" Roxas looked up at the redhead with curiosity and concern on his face.

Axel shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Come on," he said as he grabbed Roxas's hand and led the boy to the park, still looking back in confusion, hearing for that distant laughter that seemed so close to him.

**...**

"Looks like things are working out beautifully," the man said, sitting on the roof of the school.

"I thought you were just going to attack them then and there," the woman sighed.

The man shook his head, "In a public like this? That's foolishness; plus, I still have 1 minute and 56 seconds left."

"Seriously, I still have no idea what's up with that watch that makes it so important."

"It's so we don't run into you know who. Unless, you _wanted _to see them," the man said.

"Sounds fun, but I think I'll pass on that," the woman shrugged. "So, are you going to follow them to the park? You'll run into the other two again probably."

"Exactly why everything is working out as they should," the man smiled slightly.

"Do you think you'll need help?"

"Just be there for backup." The man stood and put his hat back on his head. "It's almost time; today will be the day that the Kingdom Pack will finally fall."

**...**

"Axel, is something wrong?" Roxas asked.

Axel grumbled something that was inaudible to Roxas as they kept walking through the park. They soon ended up on the trails in the woods as Roxas struggled to keep up with the redhead.

There was a snap and Axel whirled, pulling Roxas behind him. His eyes darted around the trail only to see a small rabbit jump from one bush to the one across from it. Axel sighed a little in relief and turned back to Roxas, but the blonde was looking at him angrily.

"What's up with you, Axel?" Roxas asked. "Why are you so jumpy over a rabbit or whatever sound you hear?"

Axel stared at the ground. "I guess it's just nerves."

"About what, is something wrong?" Roxas asked now concerned for the vampire.

"I just have a bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen."

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Roxas smiled. "Come on," he said, grabbing Axel's hand. "Let's try to enjoy the walk before I have to go home and be locked away."

Axel smiled and laughed a little.

"What?"

"Saying that you'll be locked away makes you sound like a princess that needs rescuing. Shall I save the beautiful blonde princess from danger?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Roxas punched Axel's shoulder.

They both laughed as they continued you on the trails through the woods.

The two of them were walking for a good few minutes when there was a snap that sounded behind them. Axel stiffened as Roxas looked up and smiled at him. "It's probably just another rabbit," Roxas said.

But just as Roxas said that, Axel felt a huge impact that sent him flying across the trail and into a tree nearby.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards the redhead. But suddenly, Roxas felt someone grab him from behind. The blonde yelped as he was pulled backwards, hitting the person's chest roughly.

Axel struggled his way up and looked at Roxas and saw a man dressed in all black holding the boy. The redhead growled loudly and lunged for Roxas to get him back, but the man was too fast for Axel.

"Let Roxas go!" Axel exclaimed.

The man frowned and looked down at Roxas, who was close to tears at that moment. The man then looked back at Axel. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I should be asking that question," Axel growled.

"I don't have to answer to you. I'm here for this boy and that's all. Now if you don't mind moving out of the way," the man began.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," Axel hissed.

The man sighed and took a hand off Roxas to take off his hat. He threw it aside and pulled off his leather glove with his teeth, holding onto Roxas tightly so the blonde couldn't escape.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice," the man said.

Axel didn't have anytime to react when the man suddenly lunged for Axel with Roxas still in his hand as the other one reached out to hit Axel. The redhead dodged out of the way just in time, but he looked and his eyes began to widen. The man had his hand on the tree, which he hit in a result from missing Axel. But the thing was, the tree was disintegrating right under the man's hand. Roxas gasped loudly as the man pulled away and starred back into Axel's green eyes.

The man had a smile playing on his lips as he pulled Roxas towards him as Roxas stared at Axel with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, Roxas," Axel said, "I'll save you, okay?"

Roxas nodded his head and chocked back tears that were close to flowing out of his blue eyes.

The man interrupted the two, holding up his hand and looking at Axel. "Would you like to quit this little game you're playing yet?" he asked.

"Not even close," Axel said as he lunged for the man, trying to grab Roxas away from him.

The man moved out of the way swiftly and jumped up into the trees. Once he landed, the man turned and dodged an attack coming right behind him. Axel looked up surprised to see Zack jumping up and fighting the man.

"Axel!" Axel looked and saw Cloud running his way. Once Cloud came up to the redhead, he looked relieved to see he was okay. "We came to help as soon as we smelled Roxas close by."

Axel just nodded as he jumped to join Zack in the battle with Cloud right behind him. The man grumbled as the three other vampires were ganging up on him. "Shit," the man murmured softly so only Roxas could hear him. "Damnit, where the hell are you?" he grumbled.

The man jumped back and was cornered next to a tree. "Now would be a perfect time to come out now," the man said aloud.

There was a loud crash and a body was thrown across the trail and into the tree right next to the man and Roxas. Everyone was shocked by the sudden commotion. The body then got up and coughed a bit before another form emerged from the trees.

They all looked and saw Xenia fighting off a woman with dark brown hair that was falling over her face, her red eyes glowing brightly. The woman knocked Xenia back farther and the girl gasped as she hit another tree hard.

The woman smiled and jumped down from the tree above and landed next to the man. "I see you got what you came for," she said, looking at Roxas.

"I only got half. I still need the other one," the man said, eyeing Cloud next to Zack.

"You want me to go get him," the woman said, cracking her knuckles. "That little girl was easy enough to take out."

Xenia coughed and glared at the woman.

The woman laughed a bit before she looked at Cloud and stopped when her eyes landed on Zack. "No way," she breathed. "No, it can't be you."

Cloud and the others looked at Zack, who looked equally shocked as the woman. "Is it really you?" Zack asked.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Zack," the woman said.

"You know her, Zack?" Axel asked shocked.

Zack nodded, scratching the back of his head. "She was one of my best friends when I was first turned."

"What the hell?" Xenia breathed.

"But why are you a vampire now?" Zack asked the woman.

"I was turned," the woman said bitterly.

"Who exactly is she, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"She's Alease Heartnet, a vampire hunter," Zack said.

Everyone but the man looked shocked as Alease sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know I'd run into you again, especially not here of all places."

"Same here," Zack said. "So," he said, looking at the man, "who's your friend here?"

Alease looked back at the man, who nodded in return. "This is my friend," she said.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum," the man said.

Axel and Xenia looked shocked. "You're _the _Noctis?" Xenia breathed.

Noctis nodded. He looked down at Roxas suddenly and sighed as he let him go. Roxas looked shocked for a moment but ran towards Axel, collapsing into his arms.

"You finally decided?" Alease asked.

Noctis smiled, "I can't attack people who're your friends, now can I?"

"I don't think we can just go and forget that you just attacked us and tried to kidnap Roxas," Axel growled as he pulled Roxas closer to him.

"I guess not," Noctis said.

Alease turned to Xenia, who was struggling to stand even when Cloud tried to help her. "Hey," Alease said.

Xenia looked up, still glaring. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no idea you were friends with Zack. I just thought you were a part of Organization XIII."

"Well, I am a part of Organization XIII, and I was given orders to hunt Noctis down," Xenia said.

"So that's why those other members attacked me," Noctis said. "You were all ordered to take me down, but what I want to know is why."

"That information isn't available to the likes of you," Axel grumbled.

Noctis looked at Axel. "I understand that as well. You don't need to get upset over that. Anyways, I'm guessing you all want to know why I tried to take the two blondes away, am I right?"

Both Zack and Axel stiffened as they stepped in front of Cloud and Roxas. Xenia growled softly as she also stepped in front of the two blondes.

"I don't plan on doing anything. I did this for a reason," Noctis said.

"Noctis," Alease said, "you don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"No, they have a right to know. My family, my family is dying and I'm next to being their ruler, so I needed to help them. I met Alease here on my journeys, and we both found out the way to save my people. That way was to consume all the pure blood that could be found and I also had to kill the last of the Kingdom Pack line."

"But we realize that that isn't the right path to helping Noctis's pack," Alease said before anyone could interject.

Roxas looked into Noctis eyes and saw the struggle and sadness inside of them. _They're the same as mine, _Roxas thought. _They're the same when I lost my family. _Roxas then got out of Axel's hold and started walking towards Noctis.

Axel was about to go after his love, but Cloud grabbed his arm to hold him back. The redhead turned back and saw Roxas outstretching his hand towards Noctis.

"I know how you feel," Roxas said. "And I want to do everything that I can to help your people," the blonde smiled.

"Thank you," Noctis said, shaking his head. "But I can't have you help."

"Why's that?" Roxas asked.

"It's for the same reason why I can't shake your hand. I'll just end up hurting you in the end; it would be best if we didn't work together at all," Noctis said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

Roxas lowered his hand. "Oh, I see."

"Don't worry about it," Alease said. "We can handle things perfectly on our own, but for now I guess we can at least relax a bit."

"I agree," Noctis said.

"Where will you guys go?" Zack asked.

Alease shrugged, "Who knows for sure."

"Why don't you stay with us then?" Roxas asked.

And that was when everyone standing around Roxas looked at the boy shocked.

**…...**

"Is all you said true?" Xemnas asked.

Larxene nodded, "Yes, Axel has become involved with a human and Xenia is supporting him."

"And what does this human seem like to you?"

"He's just a weak human Blondie," Larxene sneered.

"What does he look like?" Xemnas asked.

"He has spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and a strong scent, sir," Zexion said.

Xemnas smiled slightly. "This is just perfect," he said.

"Sir?" Zexion said confused.

"I think it's time for me to pay Axel and Xenia a little visit."

Demyx bit his lower lip, "I don't like where this is going," he mumbled.

**...**

Back at the house, Zack sat next to Alease on the couch with Cloud right next to him as Zack began catching up on things with Alease. Noctis sat on Alease's opposite side on the couch while Xenia sat in a lounge chair. Axel and Roxas, on the other hand, were both in Roxas room alone.

"I don't get why you had to invite them here," Axel said.

"I felt bad," Roxas whispered.

"What did you feel bad about?"

"When I looked into Noctis's eyes, I could help but see myself when I lost my family that day. He looks so lost and desperate I just couldn't leave them alone," Roxas said.

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas into an embrace. "I really don't deserve someone as pure hearted as you."

Roxas pulled back and placed his hands on Axel's cheeks. "Don't ever say that," he said. "I love you, Axel, and I don't know where I'd be without you right now."

"Saying stuff like that won't help you," Axel said.

"Help me with what?"

"With this," Axel said, taking Roxas chin, pulling the boy so their lips met each other. Axel opened Roxas's mouth and his tongue shot into the boy's mouth, exploring every corner. He pulled on Roxas's waist so the boy got closer to the redhead. Roxas instinctively rapped his arms around Axel's neck and deepened their kiss.

Since they were vampires, they had no problem with holding their breaths during their kiss. Axel then pushed Roxas down on the boy's bed as Axel never let go. He grabbed Roxas's wrists and placed them on either side of the boy, pinning him down on the mattress. He pulled away for a moment and began to suck on Roxas's lower lip, making the blonde moan softly.

Axel soon moved his hand off one of Roxas's wrists and up the boy's shirt. "Roxas," Axel breathed, "Roxas, I want to make you mine forever."

Roxas blushed slightly but whispered, "And I want to be yours forever."

"Would you, would you make a bond with me?" Axel asked.

Roxas shivered at the vampire's breath on his neck. "Axel, I'm scared. I was told how you make a bond and-"

"If you aren't ready, then we don't have to do it yet," Axel said.

"No," Roxas whispered, "no, I want to. I want to make a bond with you. Just, is it going to hurt?" the boy blushed.

Axel chuckled, "Everyone's first time will hurt. Are you sure about this, Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

Axel lowered his head so his lips touched Roxas's neck. He then opened his mouth and pressed his fangs lightly on the blonde's neck. Axel suddenly felt something drop on his face. He lifted himself of so he was looming over Roxas, and Axel saw that his blonde was crying. The redhead stroked the boy's soft blonde hair.

Roxas's eyes shot open and looked into Axel deep green orbs. "Axel, I-"

"No, its okay, I don't want to force you into something your not ready for. Until the day comes when you're ready, I'll wait patiently," Axel said, kissing the boy softly of the lips.

Roxas sniffled a little before he took Axel's hair and pulled him down into another deep kiss. "I love you so much, Axel. Why, why do you stay with me, my strong and beautiful Axel?"

"Because I'm completely and utterly addicted to your existence, my dear Roxas," Axel said, kissing the blonde more.

**...**

Xenia sighed a bit before she leaned against the window to look outside. She felt someone sit down next to her on the couch, which she moved to a little while ago. Xenia turned and frowned when she saw Alease sitting with her.

"You're a strong fighter," Alease said out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't say that. I couldn't even beat you," Xenia said, still staring out the window.

Alease shook her head, "That's because I've had more experience with vampires and their fighting skills, but I can tell you're different."

"How so?"

"There's something inside of you that's just waiting to be awakened. Maybe one day soon that'll happen, and then you could challenge me to a rematch."

This made Xenia chuckle softly, "Yeah, maybe one day. I just have to work through everything that's going on right now though."

"You mean you and the Organization?" Alease asked.

Xenia nodded, "I want to leave them. I want to leave and live out my life free of blood and sacrifice. Is that a little too big to ask for?"

"In a way, yes, but in another way, no," Alease smiled. "So what do you do in Organization XIII?"

"I'm the person who carries out the executions," Xenia said.

"So you're pretty high ranked then."

"I guess so," Xenia sighed, "I just want to end it though."

"I understand," Alease said as she stroked the younger girl's hair, which made her flinch slightly. But after a few moments, Xenia relaxed a bit to Alease's touch.

Xenia was about to say something when there was something that caught her eyes. She looked and saw a dark portal that was forming from across the street. Her eyes widened when she saw a tall muscular form step through the darkness.

"Shit," Xenia hissed as she jumped off the couch and ran to the stairs. "Axel, Axel, get down here now!"

**...**

"Was that Xenia?" Roxas asked.

"Something's wrong," Axel said, jumping off of the bed. He grabbed his shirt and threw Roxas his own from the floor. "Hurry up and get dressed."

Roxas simply nodded, and once they were done, they both sprinted down the stairs. Everyone was gone, but Axel could sense that they were still close by.

"They're outside," Axel said, heading towards the door. But when he opened it, he wanted to instantly pull Roxas back and run as far away as possible form that place.

On the other side of the house stood Organization XIII's Number I, Xemnas, or other known as the Superior.

Xemnas caught sight of Axel and Roxas and smiled. "Hello, Number VIII, it's nice to see you getting acquainted here with the humans."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, I'M ALIVE! Sephiroth kinda stabbed me for not getting enough story time but eh...so now we're up to chapter 16 and chapter 17 will be out pretty soon. I'm trying to finish the story, which should be done in a few chapters...I guess I should get on that then, huh? Lol I hope the wait was worth it I wrote this chapter like 3 times. And Alease is a another OC (please please don't hate her) and Notics is a character from Final Fantasy XIII Versus GOOGLE HIM IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! Please enjoy, review, and stay cool everyone ^^**


	17. Little Lamb

"What the hell-" Axel began, but Xenia put an arm out and stood in front of the redhead and the blonde.

"What business do you have here, Xemnas?" Xenia asked.

Xemnas turned his attention to the girl and smiled. "Ah, Number 0, I'm guessing you've failed your last mission from what I was told. Remember what I told you if you failed?"

Xenia shrunk back a bit but still kept her place. "I know, and I'm no longer going to work for you. I'm, I'm leaving the Organization forever."

"You think it's that easy to just get up and leave?"

"I want to start a new life with no regrets and no murders. I don't want to see innocent blood being spilled."

"You're a little late, my dear Xenia," Xemnas said. "You have so much blood on your hands that you will be in sin for eternity."

Xenia chocked and Zack stood in front of her. "And what gives you the right to speak to Xenia like that?"

Xemnas smiled slightly. "You must be here family that I've heard about. I said what I did because it's true, and I came here for a reason."

"And what would that be?" Cloud asked angrily.

"I came to take care of these two traitors here," Xemnas said. "They were given a mission and they failed when they betrayed both me and Organization XIII."

"Hell, if I was a part of the Organization, I would betray you in a second," Alease sneered.

"And who might you be?" Xemnas asked.

"I'm that hunter that everyone's been looking for," Alease smiled cruelly.

"As much as I would love to take you and that other vampire out right now, I need to take care of Number 0 and VIII."

"And you think we're just going to go and die for you?" Axel growled.

"Not really. I plan on taking you all down soon, but first," Xemnas disappeared and before anyone could realize what he was up to, he was behind Axel and Roxas. Xemnas reached out and took the blonde swiftly.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled. "Xemnas, you let Roxas go!"

"Oh, you'll join him soon enough, Axel," Xemnas said. "I'll take care of you and Xenia just as soon as I torture you both by taking out the people you all love so much," he said, eyeing Cloud and Zack by the doorway. "But I'll just have to take your little human that you turned for now," Xemnas said.

"No, no, you can't do that!" Axel exclaimed.

"Just watch me," Xemnas sneered as he opened up a portal behind him and disappeared with Roxas.

Axel felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked into the blonde's face as the boy cried out his name. The redhead and everyone reached for the portal, but it was too late. The portal closed and they all stood there in silence, dumbfounded by what had just happened.

The redhead punched the wall nest to him, causing the wall itself to cave in. "DAMINT!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'M GOING TO DRAG THAT MAN DOWN TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!"

"Axel," Xenia said, trying to calm her friend down. "Axel, you need to relax."

"Shut up! This would have never have happened if you would have just done you fucking mission! Because of you, Roxas is gone!"

"Axel," Zack warned the redhead.

"I hate you, you fucking bitch!" Axel said as he walked over and punched Xenia right in the mouth.

She staggered back a bit before steadying herself. Zack and Cloud were about to jump in when Xenia shot them a look telling them to stay away.

"What, you aren't fighting back?" Axel exclaimed.

Xenia wiped her mouth as blood began to trickle out. "No," she said simply. "Throw as many punches as you want, Axel. Do whatever you want, but none of this is going to bring Roxas back."

Axel clenched his fist as he was about to strike his friend again, but he stopped when he looked down and saw Xenia, but he saw her when he had first met her. The day that they met and became friends; that was the Xenia he saw in front of him. Axel finally realized what he had down, and he sank to the ground. He looked down at his fist and saw blood plastered on them. The blood of his friend.

"Xenia," Axel said.

"I'm sorry," Xenia said. "This is all my fault. I tried, Axel, I tried to keep Xemnas distracted from you and Roxas. I tried to hide you two as best I could, but I couldn't just, I didn't-"

Axel's eyes widened when he remembered Xenia coming in with bandages over her face and bruises on her body. "Don't tell me that those injuries were. Did Xemnas do that to you?"

"It was the only way to keep you safe," Xenia said sternly as if she was proud she did it, which she was.

"But you didn't have to-"

"Yeah I did. Anyways, let's think of a plan. We have to get some help if we're going to get Roxas back."

"But who could we get to help," Cloud said, trying to help Xenia change the subject.

"I got an idea," Xenia said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed in a few numbers and placed the phone to her ear. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone finally answered on the other lines.

_"Hello?"_ someone said.

"Sora," Xenia said, "give the phone to Riku."

_"Why?" _Sora asked.

"This is an emergency. Now give him the phone, _now Sora,_" Xenia said angrily.

Sora was silent for a few moments until he answered. _"Just give me a second," _he said.

After a few seconds, Riku came to the phone. _"Xenia," _he said, _"is something wrong?"_

"Riku, I need your help," Xenia said.

_"What is it?"_ Riku asked.

"It's about Roxas."

_"What about Roxas?"_ Riku asked concern in his voice.

"Xemnas just came and kidnapped Roxas, Riku. We need your help with getting him back."

_"I'm on my way. Don't worry, Xenia, we'll get Roxas back."_

"I know we will. Make sure you come here prepared. If you're facing Organization XIII, then you better know what you're getting into."

_"I understand,"_ Riku said. _"I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"Gothca," Xenia said as she hung up the phone. She turned to everyone else. "Looks like we got some help now."

**...**

Riku hung up the phone and looked at Roxas. "I'm leaving," he said.

Sora mumbled something and looked away.

"Something bothering you?" Riku asked.

"No, have fun saving your precious Roxas," Sora said angrily.

Riku glared at the brunette, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Why are you so bothered by this?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Sora said. "I just think you shouldn't have to go."

"Roxas is my fiancé," Riku said. "I have a responsibility to keep him safe."

"Why do you have to? I think Roxas deserves everything that's happening to him," Sora said.

The brunette was then shoved into the wall by Riku. Sora looked up at his leader wide eyed.

"Don't ever say that again," Riku said.

"Why?" Sora said. "He obviously doesn't love you!"

Riku held up his hand and slapped Sora in the face. The vampire let go of the brunette and began to leave the house.

Sora held his hand over his cheek. "Riku-" he began.

"I already know about that. I just, I don't need to be reminded that the one I care for so much is in love with someone else," Riku whispered.

Sora stayed silent for a few seconds. He was about to say something, but Riku interrupted him.

"I'm sorry that I smacked you. That was out of line, Sora," Riku said. "I'm going. I'll see you soon."

Riku was about to leave until Sora quickly grabbed onto the vampires arm and pulled him back. Sora felt himself coming close to tears, but he suddenly pushed Riku into the wall. The vampire looked surprised at Sora's actions and starred down at the brunette.

Sora took Riku's shook to his advantage and lifted himself up to Riku's lips. He rapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled the older vampire down to him. Riku gasped slightly, but he found that he wasn't able to pull away from the other boy.

Once the brunette was done, he pulled away and blushed slightly. "Sorry," Sora mumbled. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to try and show you something."

Riku was silent.

"Riku, I love you," Sora whispered.

The vampire's eyes widened slightly before he turned to leave.

"Wait," Sora said, grabbing Riku's arm again. "I want; I wanted to let you know that. Do you think that maybe I could," he paused. "Maybe I could replace Roxas and the hole that he left in your heart."

Riku pulled his arm away from the brunette. He turned to face Sora. He bent down and kissed the boy lightly on the forehead and smiled slightly. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Sora just nodded and smiled. "Hurry home," he said, pulling away from Riku's hand.

**...**

Hayner was walking around the neighborhood alone. He sighed when he looked at his phone and read the text message for about the twentieth time.

_I think I might love you…_

Hayner felt his frown deepen as he scrolled down and read the name from the person who sent the text.

_Seifer._

"Damnit, why does he have to make things so difficult," Hayner grumbled. He continued to walk around as he fell deeper into his thoughts. Seifer had been really nice to him lately, and Hayner thought it was weird until that happened.

He suddenly felt himself picturing himself in Seifer's arms, the thought he used to have about Roxas. Hayner blushed at the thought and tried to pull out his hair.

"I hate this. I'm in love with Roxas, but with Seifer I just," Hayner paused when he heard someone walking towards him.

He turned and saw Riku running down the sidewalk, coming his way. Hayner stared at the vampire confused as he passed by him quickly.

"Hey," Hayner called.

Riku stopped and turned around. He looked very frustrated just like him. "What do you want?"

"Where are you going so fast?"

"I'm going to meet up with Xenia and the others at Roxas's house."

"What, why?"

"Didn't you hear about Roxas?" Riku asked.

"What happened?" Hayner asked concerned for the other blonde. "Is Roxas okay?"

Riku bit his lip nervously. "He was kidnapped by Organization XIII's Superior."

Hayner's eyes widened as he took off running. "Then what the hell are we waiting around for?" he yelled as Riku ran after him.

**…...**

"I never did like humans, you know?" Xemnas said as he looked at Roxas, who was lying on the ground.

Roxas lifted his head up slightly as he stared into the Superior's eyes. He tried to speak but was kicked in the stomach by a man with a patch over his eye and scars all over his face.

"Xigbar," Xemnas said, "let the young boy speak."

"Why?" Xigbar said. "He's just a stupid little human, right?"

"That's where we're wrong; it looks like our Number VIII decided to make his own little vampire of his own," Xemnas smiled. "Now if you'll leave us, Number II."

Xigbar looked down at Roxas in disgust before he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Roxas struggled to stand up, but was stopped when Xemnas grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet.

"What the hell is it that makes you so special? You don't have a bond, and you don't even have any special abilities," Xemnas said, shaking Roxas roughly.

"Like I need to tell you," Roxas spat.

"So you think you're tough, huh? Do you honestly think you can survive here?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Xemnas then shoved Roxas to the floor and loomed over the young boy. He tore at Roxas's collar and pressed his nails to the blonde's neck. Roxas's eyes widened in fear as he starred up into the pair of yellow orbs; Xemnas had a smug look on his face as he deepened his nails into Roxas's neck.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked, but before Roxas could respond, Xemnas ripped his nails through Roxas's pale and thin neck line.

The room filled with the boy's screams of pain as Xemnas laughed hysterically. He pulled his hand to his mouth and licked off the blonde's blood from his fingers. "I guess that's one thing you're good for," Xemnas said, leaning towards Roxas, who was withering in pain. "You're blood is amazing, even for a vampire."

Roxas felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to push Xemnas away, but the older man grabbed the boy's wrist and pinned him to the ground. He lowered himself onto Roxas's neck and licked the blood that was pouring out. The boy then screamed when he felt Xemnas's fangs on his neck.

"St-stop, please stop!" Roxas screamed.

Xemnas pulled back. "Alright, then let's just have a little fun doing something else, shall we?" Xemnas grabbed Roxas by the hair and began dragging the boy through the halls of the castle.

The Superior opened a door and threw the boy onto a table. He strapped the blonde into place with the table's harnesses. Roxas chocked on his blood as he tried to speak again.

Someone came into the room and Xemnas smiled slightly. "Did you bring what I asked for?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes sir," the person said as they handed Xemnas something that Roxas couldn't see.

The door closed again and Xemnas walked back to Roxas on the table. He turned to the blonde and Roxas's eyes widened when he saw that the Superior was holding a long knife in his hands.

"Let's have a little fun, huh?" Xemnas said as he sliced Roxas's shirt open. He pressed the knife down and pulled it slowly down the blonde's chest, leaving a trail of blood coming after it. Xemnas licked the knife as he pressed it to Roxas's face.

"Please," Roxas sobbed.

"Shall I ruin that cute face of yours?" Xemnas asked before he swiped the knife across Roxas's cheek.

The blonde sobbed as he felt the sting of the blade. He looked up at the Superior, who was putting the knife to the side, looming over Roxas again. The man bent down and pressed his fangs on the boy's neck and sucked out more blood as Roxas screamed loudly.

Xemnas then stood up and grabbed something from the desk nearby and smiled. "Now let's torture your lover a little." He then picked up the phone and dialed a number in.

**...**

In an instance, Riku and Hayner came flying thorough the door. Cloud was in the kitchen when he brought out something to drink for everyone. Zack smiled at the two vampires, taking the cup offered by his mate at the same time.

"Glad you finally showed up," Zack said.

"What's the status?" Riku asked.

"Nothing's happening right now," Xenia said. "But we need to act as fast as we can."

"But we have to come up with a plan first," Cloud said.

"Well first things first," Zack said. "You're staying here, Cloud."

"I knew you'd say that, Zack, but I'm not staying. Like it or not but Roxas is my son and I'm going anyways," Cloud said, putting his hands on his hips.

Zack sighed and looked at Alease and Noctis. "And what are you two going to do?"

Riku and Hayner looked at the two who were sitting on the couch together. "And who are these two?" Riku asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alease sneered.

"Now is not the time, Alease," Axel said, stepping forward. "Riku, this is Alease Heartnet and Noctis Caelum."

"Nice to meet you," Noctis said. "Now back to your plan."

"I'm guessing you're not staying if you said _your _plan," Axel said.

"We don't want to get pulled into something that isn't our problem," Alease said. "We're sorry about what happened, but we still don't want to have anything to do with the Organization. As you know, they'll after both Noctis and I, and we would probably just cause you more trouble than what you asked for."

"That's understandable," Xenia said. "So what will you do?"

"We're leaving as soon as possible," Noctis said. "I'm not sure if we'll see each other again, but I hope this isn't a permanent goodbye."

"That would be nice," Axel said. "Now let's get started on our plan. As much as I would love to just run in and take Roxas back, we need to plan for Organization XIII."

"That's a good idea," Zack said, still eyeing Cloud on the side.

"Now Axel and I both know the entire layout of the castle so knowing the way around shouldn't be too difficult," Xenia said. "The big thing will be getting by all of the members, including the humans as well."

"Humans?" Hayner said. "What the hell are humans doing in Organization XIII?"

"We have them there to take care of office work, and they also," Axel paused.

"Have them there for what?" Hayner asked.

"We have them there to reel in other humans for us to feed on or kill. They also could be used for our food if we didn't have enough humans," Xenia said.

"That's, that's just horrible," Cloud gasped.

Both Xenia and Axel nodded, "Which is why all the members are ruthless and won't give it a second thought breaking your neck," Axel said.

"As you can see," Xenia said, "this isn't going to be easy. Are you sure you two want to come?" she asked Riku and Hayner.

"I'm wiling to risk anything to save Roxas," Riku said.

Hayner nodded, "Same here."

"Good," Axel said. "Now let's get a plan together so we can get to the castle as fast as possible."

"Well, I have an idea," Zack said.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Well, we could-" but Zack was cut off when there was a slight buzz that went off in Xenia's pocket.

The girl pulled out her phone and almost ripped the phone in half when she saw who the caller was.

Xemnas.

She put the phone to her ear after pressing the button to answer the call. Xenia didn't say anything; she just listened for some sort of sound to come out of the other end of the line. Finally, a rough voice came in. "Give the phone to Axel, Xenia," the voice said.

Xenia was hesitant for a second before handing the phone to the redhead. Axel took it in his hands and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Axel began.

"A-Ax-Axel," the vampire heard someone whimper on the other line.

Axel knew that voice anywhere, "Roxas," he breathed. "Roxas, are you okay? What's happening, did Xemnas do anything to you?"

"Axel, I'm scarred," Roxas cried. "I don't know where I am. Please, Axel, it hurts and I'm cold."

"Don't worry, I'm coming for you, we're all coming for you, Roxas."

Roxas cried a little harder on the other line. "He says he'll kill anyone who tries to come and save me. I don't want to lose anyone, but I don't want to die either."

"You aren't going to die, I promise."

"Axel, please," Roxas chocked out.

"You better hurry up, Number VIII; it looks like the little lamb won't be able to take anymore for too long," Xemnas said.

"Xemnas," Axel growled, "if you dare hurt Roxas."

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it. Am I right, little lamb?"

Axel gasped when he heard Roxas cry out in a pain for a few seconds. "AXEL!" Roxas cried out.

"Xemnas, leave him alone!" Axel screamed.

Roxas's cries began to die down. Xemnas's voice came back into the receiver, "You have until dawn to come here and accept your death by me. Oh, and don't forget to bring Xenia with you as well. If you aren't here by dawn, then your little blonde here dies."

Axel was about to scream something but was cut off when he heard to phone click, which showed that Xemnas had hung up on him. The redhead snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Xenia.

Everyone was silent until Axel looked over towards Zack. "So," Axel said which made everybody jump. Zack looked up into Axel's eyes. "What's your plan, Zack?" Axel asked.

Zack sat there for a few seconds until he nodded and began to explain everything that he had begun to plan out.

…

Xemnas smiled cruelly as he starred at the phone in his hands. Finally peeling his eyes over to the poor blonde, Xemnas undid all the shackles and grabbed Roxas by the hair.

"Let's take a little trip, shall we?" Xemnas said.

Roxas just began to sob and cry out as Xemnas dragged him down the halls by his spiky hair. _Axel, _Roxas thought, _I love you. _

**…...**

"Are we getting close?" Zack asked.

"We're getting pretty close," Xenia said as she turned a corner in the car. "Axel, how much longer are we from the castle?"

Axel looked at Xenia's phone. "Take another right turn here."

"Gotcha," Xenia said as she turned the corner.

"You guys don't even know where the castle is located?" Riku asked.

"We usually use the dark portals to get back and forth from the castle," Xenia said.

"Then why aren't we using them?" Zack asked.

"The Organization will notice the use of the portals and report it," Axel said. "That means that the whole 'sneak in without being noticed' won't really work."

"This works fine," Cloud said, trying to calm the tension. "We just need to try to hurry up as much as we can."

"Which means put the petal to the metal, Xenia," Hayner said.

Xenia sighed, "You got it then." Everyone jerked backwards as Xenia slammed her foot on the gas petal. They all swerved as Axel began screaming out directions and all the signals to turn. Xenia kept her concentration on the road as she bypassed all the cars that were in front of the group's car.

"How the hell Xenia got a license, I'll never know," Riku mumbled before Zack shushed him.

"Don't talk to her, or you'll distract her too much," Zack said.

All the group members remained silent as Xenia passed car after car on the highway. They soon were in the woods and on a trail that was used for climbers and hitchhikers.

"Stop!" Axel yelled. "Stop the car, Xenia, we're here!"

Just as soon as the redhead said that, Xenia slammed her foot on the breaks, the car screeching in response to the sudden stop. Everyone lurched forward and gasped once the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Damn, Xenia, that is the last time you're driving," Zack gasped.

"We got here, didn't we?" Xenia frowned.

"She's right, Zack," Cloud said. "Good going, Xenia; it looks like you got driving down a bit."

"The hell she did," Riku said. "She nearly killed everyone on the road!"

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, we need to get on with the plan," Axel said.

"Right," Hayner said. "Let's hurry up, so we can save Roxas."

Everyone nodded as Xenia and Axel began to walk forward. "Remember the signal," Cloud said.

Axel looked back at the group. "We'll send you the signal as soon as we're in position."

"Until then," Xenia said, "all of you try to stay hidden as much as possible."

"Don't worry," Riku said, "we're going to stick together, so even if they do come after us, we'll all be ready for them."

Both Axel and Xenia nodded as they turned back and continued their way to the castle. The castle was dark and covered in vines from top to bottom, which made the dark bricks of the castle look even darker. All the people who lived around the castle would say it was haunted and they never came close to each. Eventually they called it The Castle That Never Was, which Organization XIII took the liberty of using for the castle's name.

"You know," Xenia said, snapping Axel to attention. "We may not get out of here both alive."

"What are you saying, Xenia?" Axel said.

"I didn't say this in front of the others, but I have a feeling that one of us will die here tonight."

"But it's just a feeling?"

Xenia shook her head, "It's more than that. I just can't tell what it is."

Axel grabbed his friend by the shoulders before they entered the castle. "Don't say that. You and Roxas are the most important to me right now, and you two always will be. I'm not letting anyone die here. Not you and defiantly not Roxas. We're all going home, I promised Roxas that."

"You're a fool, Axel," Xenia mumbled.

"Come on," the redhead said, ignoring Xenia's comment, "let's get going."

The girl just nodded in response as she followed her friend into the castle's main entry way. As soon as the two walked in, the door slammed shut loudly enough to make the entire castle tremble behind them.

"I think they know we're here," Axel snorted.

Xenia took a few steps forward and turned back to the redhead. "Stay on your guard, alight?"

"I'll watch your back if you've got mine."

"Right," Xenia nodded as the two advanced for the stairs, running as fast as their legs would take them.

There was a sudden loud bang that erupted through a door to the far left of the dark hallway. The two vampires looked at each other before they nodded, heading for whatever made the noise.

_You think it's one of the members? _Axel asked Xenia through their minds, so they wouldn't be noticed as much.

_It's hard to tell, but I don't smell any humans nearby yet. Whatever Xemnas did, he sealed up Roxas's scent really well, _Xenia said.

Axel made a low growl through his teeth. _If he hurt dares touch Roxas again, I'll tear his body limb from limb and set them on fire one by one. _

_Keep that thought until we find him. For now, let's focus on what's coming up through this door. Are you ready?_

Axel nodded.

Xenia nodded back and slowly opened the door to reveal a man with long blonde hair. He was wearing an Organization cloak and was holding a few bottles and papers in his gloved hands. Once the man noticed their presence, he turned and smiled at the two vampires entering his corridor.

"Ah, Number 0, Number VIII, it's nice to see you both again," the man's raspy voice said.

"Looks like we messed up, Xenia," Axel said. "If I knew Vexen was in here, then I would have never come in."

"You should learn to respect your elders a little better, boy," Vexen growled.

"Vexen," Xenia said, which made the older man turn towards her. "Vexen, tell us where Xemnas is hiding."

"Ah," Vexen said, "you must be looking for that young blonde boy who came in with the Superior. He has such a pretty face, don't you think? He looks so innocent and vulnerable; it would be a shame if something horrible were to happen to him."

Axel would have jumped on the older man if it hadn't been for Xenia stopping him with her arm. "What have you done with him?" Axel hissed.

"I've done absolutely nothing; it's the Superior who has done everything to the boy," Vexen smiled cruelly at the two. "Although, I'm hoping Xemnas allows me to experiment on him. I'd like to see just how he got that face of his to be so beautiful."

Axel was about to scream something but was cut off by someone else laughing. Xenia and Axel turned to see where the laughter came from, and from the darkness came a man with pink hair and a scythe balanced easily in his graceful hands.

"Why, Vexen, how could you say that?" the man asked.

"But you have to agree that he _is _beautiful," Vexen said.

The man then slumped an arm over the other Vexen. "But you know that _I _have the prefect face ever, Vexy."

"You're so full of it, Marluxia," Vexen scoffed.

Marluxia's eyes soon slid over to Xenia and Axel in the doorway. He smiled at the two, "Well, well, who do we have with us today, Vexy?"

"Stop calling me that, you idiot," Vexen grumbled.

There was an opening as the two men talked to each other and Xenia took advantage of the opening. She quickly charged after Marluxia, knowing to take down the take down the biggest threat. Marluxia was taken aback a bit but blocked Xenia's attack just before she caught onto his neck, but she managed to grab his shoulder and throw him across the room.

"I've got flower boy," Xenia said. "Axel, you take care of Vexen."

"Couldn't have asked for a better idea from you, Xenia," Axel sneered as he took a few steps towards Vexen, who was taking a few steps back. "Don't worry, Vexen, I'm just going to make it hurt as much as possible."

"Wa-wait a minute, Axel," Vexen stammered.

"You made the worst mistake when you talked about my Roxas that way."

Before Vexen could react, Axel was on him, clawing at his throat, trying to kill the other man. Vexen was able to kick Axel away as he began making his way over to Marluxia and Xenia, who were still fighting it out with each other.

Xenia jumped out of the way as Marluxia swung his scythe towards the girl's slim throat. As fast as she could, Xenia grabbed Marluxia and threw him into the wall. Xenia was about to pin the man down and kill him, but she felt something cold on her ankle. Xenia looked down and growled in frustration. Her entire foot was caked in ice from Vexen.

"Looks like it won't be easy for you to fight if you can't move, Number 0," Vexen said.

"Nice work there, Vexy," Marluxia said, regaining his stance. "Now, Xenia, are you ready? This will be payback for calling me flower boy earlier."

Vexen was too busy watching the two that he completely forgot about Axel, who charged at him, running him to the ground again.

"Vexen," Marluxia said as he tried to move to help the other man.

Xenia smirked as Marluxia got closer, she chuckled a bit.

Marluxia looked at the girl, "What are you-"

But before Marluxia could finish, Xenia broke her foot out of the ice and slammed the man into the wall, his scythe falling from his hand, starring into Xenia's eyes widely with his own.

"But I thought you were trapped by Vexen's ice!" Marluxia hissed.

"Then I guess you thought wrong, and that mistake is going to be the end to you," Xenia said. She turned Marluxia around, and with all her strength to hold him back, she clasped her hand around his neck. "You were wrong when we first met and you said I was no threat to anyone."

Marluxia laughed softly, "I guess I was. It's too bad that you're going to join me in the afterlife soon enough."

"Then I'll see you there," Xenia whispered as she tore Marluxia's head clear off his body. Slowly the body began to fade into nothing as she dropped Marluxia's limp body to the ground. She turned to see Axel holding onto Vexen, yelling something to the man. "How's it going on your side, Axel?" Xenia asked.

"I'm giving him on last chance to tell me where Xemnas is," Axel said. He looked back at Vexen. "So, are you going to tell us?"

"Like I would ever do that," Vexen spat.

"Your lost then," Axel smirked as he also tore Vexen's head clear off his body. Just like Marluxia's, Vexen's body began to fade. Axel turned to Xenia, "Let's get moving."

Xenia nodded, "Yeah, let's find Roxas."

**...**

"Do you think they're doing okay?" Cloud asked.

Zack smiled and held onto the blonde closer. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves, Cloud."

Cloud smiled and wrapped his hands around Zack's torso. The vampire smiled at his mate and tightened his hold on the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

"You sure they'll get there on time?" Riku said. "They haven't sent us the signal yet."

"Just give them time," Hayner said. "I trust that those two can do anything together, and when Roxas is in danger, they're even more pumped."

Zack nodded, "I agree, Roxas is very precious to us all."

Riku just nodded until his eyes grew wide.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Cloud asked. Zack suddenly stiffened beside the blonde, which made Cloud looked up confused. "Zack?"

"Stay quit, all of you," Riku said as he began to creep forward.

Everyone lowered themselves down, watching Riku carefully, preparing to jump in at anytime. Zack pushed Cloud so he was behind him, and Cloud felt something approach from behind. When Cloud turned, he gasped when he saw four large figures in dark cloaks and were standing in the darker portion of the forest. Zack turned and quickly stood up, standing ready for a fight to emerge.

Riku and Hayner turned and did the same as Zack did. The figures seemed unmoved by their reactions. Instead, one began to walk forward, which Zack immediately responded to. He backed up a bit but still kept his cool.

"Who are you?" Zack growled.

The figure stopped and the others began to step forward until they were all in the light. One by one, they all took their hoods off to reveal their faces. One had a long scar spread across his cheek and an eye covered by a patch while the other shinned a bight golden yellow. He had a long gaited ponytail, which held his black hair with a few streaks of white in them.

The other had long dreadlocks that came close to his waist. He was tall and very well built, but not compared to the even bigger man beside him. The man had light brown almost reddish hair and a stern look on his face. He was the most muscular out of them all and held his tall built body well.

The last man was a short haired blonde with what looked like earrings traveling up his entire ear. He had what looked like a go tee smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" Zack asked again.

The man with blonde hair stepped forward. "My name is Luxord," he said. "I'm Organization XIII's Number X. This over here is Number II, Xigbar," Luxord motioned for the man with the golden eyes. "This is Number III, Xaldin," he said, motioning to the man with the dreadlocks. "And finally this is Lexaeus, Number V." The muscular man shifted as his name was called.

"And why exactly are you here?" Riku asked.

Xigbar smiled, "Why we came here to kill all of you."

**...**

Axel pushed open another door as the two began to enter another corridor. "Damnit," Axel growled, "we haven't found a single thing yet."

"Wait a minute, Axel," Xenia said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"I feel a few members coming our way, which means we're heading in the right direction. Xemnas must have the place guard, so if we get closer, then the stacks get higher."

"That's a pleasant way to think of it. How many do you think are coming?"

Xenia shook her head, "It's hard to tell since there's a lot going on right now. But, I can feel them heading this way, so get ready."

It was a few seconds until two figures stepped forward. When Xenia saw them, she gasped softly at the sight of the two in front of them.

It was Demyx and Zexion.

_Axel, _Xenia said.

_I know, this was the fight we didn't want to be involved in, _Axel said back.

"Xenia, Axel," Demyx said, sounding hurt. "We, we don't want to fight you two."

"We don't to fight you either, Demyx," Xenia said softly.

"But," Zexion said, sounding equally hurt, "we were given orders to take you down."

Demyx looked at the two, "We're sorry for what happened to Roxas, Axel."

Axel nodded, "I'm sorry we have to do this to you and Zexion, Demyx."

Demyx's face sadden even deeper. "I know, but we have no choice, right?"

Xenia began to crouch, posing to attack, "Right," she whispered as she charged forward and attacked Demyx by lashing out at his throat.

Demyx yelped slightly and knocked the girl away. Xenia gasped when she hit the wall hard. "You've gotten better at fighting, Demyx," she said.

"Practice makes perfect, I guess," Demyx said as he threw Xenia to another wall. Demyx was about to go after Xenia again, but Axel quickly grabbed the blonde and threw him away from the girl.

Zexion began to charge after Axel, pushing him aside so Demyx could recover from the hit he had just taken. Axel was too hard to push away though; he quickly grabbed Zexion and held him in a chokehold as he began to press his nails into his neck.

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed as he charged after his friend, only to be stopped by Xenia. She grabbed the blonde and did the same as Axel did to Zexion. Demyx gasped and slumped down. "Please, please, Axel, let Zexion go," Demyx sobbed.

Xenia cringed at the sight of the other vampire crying. She felt something inside of her begin to swift, causing her pain. Slowly, Xenia dropped Demyx to the ground as he began to sob harder.

"Xenia?" Axel asked.

"I can't," Xenia said, hugging herself tightly. "I can't kill them, Axel. I can't kill my friends."

Axel felt himself smile as he let Zexion go, who ran over to Demyx. "I understand," Axel said.

Xenia began to let tears fall out of her eyes, "Why do we have to fight like this? I hate seeing blood, and I hate to see the people I care for slaughtered."

Demyx stood and hugged Xenia's small body close to his own. "It's okay, Xenia, we don't have to fight. Shh, don't cry," Demyx said, rubbing Xenia's hair softly.

Xenia pushed the man away, trying to dry her tears. "Go," she said.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Go and leave this place. Come up with a new life. Just leave so you can both live a life you always wanted," Xenia said.

Demyx smiled and took Zexion's hand, opening a portal behind him. "Thank you, both of you, I hope we can see each other again soon," and with that, Zexion and Demyx disappeared.

"That was nice of you," Axel said, walking past Xenia. "But, you know we have to take down the others still."

"Yeah, I know," Xenia said, following Axel to another corridor's entrance. Once they made it through, there was another person waiting for them. Xenia's face began to harden as she saw Larxene standing in the center of the room, smiling at the two.

"Nice to see you've made it this far," Larxene sneered.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel glowered.

"He's with Xemnas for now," Larxene said. "It's just too bad someone went out and told the Superior about your little love, huh, Axel?"

Axel growled loudly, "You mean _you _told Xemnas about Roxas?"

"Guilty as charged," she smiled. "I also told him about you helping them, Xenia."

Xenia stayed silent.

"I'll kill you, you bitch," Axel hissed.

"Let me fight her, Axel," Xenia said.

"Huh?" Axel looked shocked.

"Let me take care of her," Xenia said, stepping forward. "I have a few things I need to pay Larxene back for. Are you alright with that, Axel?"

Axel paused for a moment before he nodded, "Go ahead."

Larxene smirked, "So Number 0 is going to fight me?"

"You never did like me too much, Number XII," Xenia shrugged.

"I guess so. Then come on, let me rip apart that little body of yours limb from limb," Larxene smiled widely as the two charged at one another.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yes I got it up on time. So I changed a few things like, well Xigbar was supposed to introduce all the members but Luxord did. Demyx and Zexion were suppsoed to die, but I couldn't bring myself to do it! I felt horrible about what I did to Roxy but it had to be done for the chapter. I'm sorry Roxas! D: Well, we're almost done. Just one more chapter and the story will be completed. But for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review it helps me write faster!**

**Axel:HEY, guess who's another year older?**

**Me:You?**

**Axel:No...**

**Me:Hmmmm...Cloud?**

**Cloud:It's not me **

**Me:Uh...uh...OH MAN! Can I call a freind?**

**Roxas:Sara, it's _your _birthday today ^^**

**Me:It is? *looks at calander* January 19? Oh, it is!**

**Zack:Is she really this slow?**

**Xenia:Even being a year older won't help, but I guess that's just her**

**Me:I'm ah eat chu cake! *chomp***


	18. The Final Hour

"Shit," Riku grumbled as he jumped out of the way of Luxord. The older vampire came very close to Riku, trying to impact great damage on him.

"You're not half bad for a kid," Luxord said.

"If you can even call me that," Riku snorted as he lunged for Luxord, missing him by a few inches.

On the other side, Zack was going up against Lexaeus, dodging everything and anything the larger man tried to attack with. If Zack didn't dodge and get hit just once, it was all over for him, but Zack would constantly look over to Cloud, who was fighting Xigbar, praying that Cloud would survive until Zack came to help him.

Hayner almost stumbled into Zack, but he managed to move aside so he wouldn't disturb the other man. Hayner looked and growled as Xaldin moved in faster on the teen. Xaldin was as fast as the wind. Hayner tried his best to attack the other, but he couldn't find any way to get a solid hit on him.

"How dull," Xaldin sighed as he smashed Hayner against the tree quickly and easily.

Hayner gasped loudly as pain came surging through his body. He tried to push the older vampire away but failed. Xaldin chuckled and grabbed onto Hayner's neck and began to tighten his clenched hand. The blonde gagged and tried to claw off Xaldin's hand, only receiving another chuckle from the man.

Riku quickly spun away from Luxord and managed to knock Xaldin off of Hayner, who fell to the ground, rubbing his neck sensitively. Hayner looked up and thanked Riku.

The vampire nodded and said, "Make sure to clear your head a bit more. I won't save a second time, got it?"

"Got it," Hayner nodded again. The boy then looked over and saw that Zack had finally managed to get a solid hit on Lexaeus, which didn't do too much. The vampire straightened up and grabbed onto Zack's shoulders, throwing into a wall of trees behind them.

Zack grunted and jumped out of the way before Lexaeus was able to smash his fist into Zack's face. But even that wasn't enough when the larger vampire turned and met his fist with Zack's stomach, sending him flying into the distance.

Cloud saw this and growled as he tore away from Xigbar and lunged at Lexaeus. The vampire saw Cloud and knocked him away as if he was a small and harmless fly. Xigbar took the chance and then pinned Cloud to the ground.

Xigbar smiled widely as he starred into the deep blue orbs before him. "You look a lot like the kid Xemnas brought into the castle. I think I'll have a fun time with you Blondie," Xigbar mused.

Cloud growled, "What did you do to Roxas, where is my son?"

"You're about to find out soon enough," he said, lowering himself into Cloud.

The blonde hissed and did what none had expected. He spat into Xigbar's face.

"You little bitch," Xigbar hissed as he slapped Cloud across the face. "I'll show you to never do that again." the man bent down closer to Cloud, but before he could move any closer, Zack pulled Xigbar off his mate and threw him across the forest.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Zack asked, panicked. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Zack," Cloud said, sitting up slightly.

As Xigbar began to rustle around from the tree his body slammed into, Zack turned and growled at the older man. "I see you have a sore spot when it comes to hurting that Blondie, huh?" Xigbar smirked.

Before Xigbar could attack, Zack lunged for the man, causing him to roll out of the way of Zack's impact. "Touch him again and I'll kill you," Zack hissed.

"Are you sure he's safe if I'm not near him?" Xigbar asked.

Zack's eyes widened as he turned and looked back at Cloud, who suddenly turned and saw Lexaeus behind him ready to strike. The blonde tried to move out of the way, but there was no time.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled.

Cloud starred wide eyed as the vampire began to bring his fist down. But before that could happen, Lexaeus's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall forward. Cloud scrambled to move, but he was grabbed by Zack and pulled away just in time.

Zack held Cloud in his arms as he looked down at the fallen Lexaeus. "What the fuck?" Zack breathed.

Soon enough, both Xaldin and Luxord fell to the ground in a loud thud with their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Riku and Hayner looked equally surprised as Zack and Cloud, starring at the three fallen Organization members.

"Zack, look," Cloud said, pointing at Lexaeus's back, which was socked in blood.

Zack peered down closer and saw that inside all the blood there was a shiny object hidden within. A bullet. But it wasn't just any bullet, no; Zack saw the small geometric designs that cascaded from the small object, which meant that it was only one thing. "That can't be what I think it is," Zack whispered.

"Who the hell is out there?" Xigbar shouted in frustration. "Come on out and show yourself!"

There was a snap, and everyone went rigid as a tall and lean figure stepped forward. The person was a man, and behind him stood a shorter teenager by the looks of it, grinning at the sight of everyone in shock.

"Hey there," the teenager smiled with his teeth, showing that he had two fangs on the side of his mouth. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything important."

"And who the hell are you, you little shit?" Xigbar spat.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to be so angry," the teen laughed softly, making his dirty blonde hair sway in his movements.

The older man stepped forward. He was tall and his silver hair cascaded down his back in a lose ponytail. The man walked over towards Xigbar, but stopped when he was next to Cloud and Zack. He smiled, looking into Cloud's eyes. "It's nice to see you two again."

Cloud smiled faintly as Zack looked the man right in the eye. "It's good to see you too, Firion."

Firion kept his smile until he turned back to Xigbar and continued to walk towards him. Xigbar stiffened as he looked at Firion. "Who the hell are you?" Xigbar asked.

"My name is Firion of the Dissidia Pack, and I came here under my leaders orders to help take Organization XIII down," Firion said, holding up a shiny object in his hands. "Your other teammates are already dead, so I suggest you surrender."

"Like hell I'm going to, but I'm curious to know how you took all three of them down so easily," Xigbar grinned.

"With this," Firion said, showing the weapon in his hands better to Xigbar, which made to man gasp softly.

"Where the fuck did you get that? Our kind isn't supposed to have those sorts of things in our possession. But, why the hell do you have a Hunter's gun?"

"A good friend gave it to me before they left," Firion said. He grinned, "They said it would come in handy. I guess they were right. One shot from this gun and vampires die instantly. So, are you ready to join your friends?"

Xigbar grinned, "At least I'll have those three to keep me company. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I wasn't talking about those idiots you just killed. Long live Organization XII, right?"

Firion grimaced as his finger slowly pulled the cold trigger, sending a sheering sound through the air, the bullet hitting Xigbar square in the heart. The man toppled over in a great heave. Dead.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until the teen whistled loudly. "Man, Firion, who knew you could be such a bad ass," the teen laughed.

Firion sighed, putting the gun in his pocket. "Only you would say that, Tidus."

"It helps," Tidus smiled as he walked over to Riku. He eyed the other teen for a few seconds. "I have a feeling I've seen you before."

"Odd," Riku said, "I've never seen you before."

"It's a small world."

"Sorry to cut in, guys," Zack said, "but we need to go help Axel, Xenia, and Roxas."

Cloud nodded, "We have to hurry. Firion, you and your friend Tidus can come along if you want, but we need to get going."

"We'll go with you, Cloud," Firion said. "Tidus, how about we help these guys out."

"Sure thing," Tidus grinned, putting a thumb up.

"Then let's hurry," Zack said.

Everyone began to walk to the castle when they all suddenly heard a loud bloody shriek coming from the inside of the castle. Without any warning, everybody took off in a sprint into Organization XIII's layer.

**...**

Larxene backed up, panting softly, smirking back at the girl before her. "Heh, you're not too bad, Number 0."

"How else do you think I got so close to Xemnas?" Xenia said.

"I always thought you went to him because he would ask for a few favors of you."

Xenia startled everyone when she burst into hysterical laughter. "You think we had sex? You're more pathetic than I thought, Larxene."

"What?" Larxene growled.

"I should have known better I guess. No, I was close to him because-" the girl vanished right before the other two's eyes. Larxene stiffened as she scanned the room for Xenia only to have the girl appear behind her, Xenia's hand clamped over Larxene's long neck. "We were close because I was stronger than any of the other members," Xenia whispered.

"You're lying, you aren't the strongest member," Larxene grinned.

Xenia shrugged, "I guess so, huh? But it doesn't matter now," the girl tightened her grip on Larxene's neck. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Well so have I, and I'm not about to give it up," Larxene said as she summoned her lighting to strike down Xenia.

The girl saw this and quickly moved out of the way as the blonde woman stood in her own field of lighting around her.

"Way to make things interesting, Number XII," Xenia said.

"Thanks, Number 0," Larxene said sarcastically.

The blonde made a quick motion towards Xenia, her lighting sparking in all directions. Without hesitation, Xenia dodged the lighting in a spiral movement past Larxene, slashing at the woman's shoulder in the progress. Xenia made contact and smirked when she saw the blood pour from Larxene's arm, but the girl didn't stop there. She jumped, grabbing onto Larxene and tossed her across the room into the wall.

Xenia landed lightly on her feet, looking at Axel. "See, I told you I didn't need any help," she grinned.

Axel smiled and shrugged, "I guess not."

"Now let's finish this," Xenia said as she lunged for Larxene. But as she got closer, Larxene reacted and kicked Xenia into a marble pillar nearby. Xenia landed on the pillar with her feet planted firmly to the marble. And with one quick motion, Xenia shot herself from the pillar towards the blonde, shattering the pure marble in the progress.

Larxene tried to block the girl's movements, but she wasn't fast enough. Xenia soon had Larxene pinned to the ground, Xenia's hand pressed firmly on the woman's throat again. The girl dug her nails in sharply as the blonde struggled against Xenia's grasp.

"I don't anymore time to waste," Xenia said. "So I'll have to make this quick."

"You shouldn't care," Larxene spat, "because you'll be joining me and the rest of the Organization really soon."

Xenia smiled, "Yeah, I know," she said, pulling her nails to the side, ripping apart Larxene's very head in the progress. Blood began to spray everywhere as the girl stood from the woman's body. Xenia licked her now bloody fingers and looked at Axel again. "Does it make you sick?" she asked.

"I've seen you like this before," Axel said, his eyes straining as he looked at his friend.

Xenia was about to say something, but she was cut off by a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire castle. Both Axel and Xenia new that scream anywhere, and they both shuddered as it ripped through their ears.

It was Roxas.

Axel took off in a second, Xenia slowly following him towards the door to the next room. Axel swung the door open. But as soon as he did, a large figure came crashing down, destroying the bricked floor beneath them. Axel quickly pulled to the side, tugging Xenia beside him. They backed up and looked as the figure's form began to appear past the dust of the crumbled bricks.

"Saix," Axel growled at the blue haired man. Their eyes were staring straight into one another, hatred and anger fueling both of them.

"Number VIII and Number 0," Saix said. "I never thought you would get this far."

"Where is he, Saix?" Axel growled.

Saix didn't play dumb like all the others. He instantly pointed towards the door that was perched on top of a flight of stairs behind him. "He's in there with Lord Xemnas. But, you have to beat me before you can go through."

"Axel," Xenia said, "I'll take care of him. You go after Roxas."

Axel shook his head, "No, we'll take him down together."

"But-"

"I would listen to him, Number 0," Saix said. "You look pretty warn out from the last battle you were in. besides, I would like a little challenge."

Xenia realized that she was still painting slightly from her fight with Larxene. "Fine," she grumbled as she lowered herself down for the first attack.

But Axel began to walk forward, catching Xenia off guard, but making no difference to Saix. The two began to circle each other, let snarls escape their mouths. Without any notice, the two lunged at one another. Axel grabbed onto Saix and shoved him into a wall, but it did little good to the redhead. Saix knocked Axel back with little strength.

The redhead stumbled slightly, and Xenia lunged towards Saix to keep Axel covered. Saix knocked the girl aside, but Xenia lunged for him again, clasping her fangs onto his throat. Saix screamed as he fell backwards, Xenia still on top of him. The girl stayed latched on as Saix brought up his fist and nailed Xenia straight in the side of her head, knocking her off completely to the side.

Axel then took that opportunity to lunge at Saix again. He tackled the blue haired man to the ground as Saix tried to stand. Xenia continued to lay motionless as Axel bent and sank his fangs into Saix's already bloody neck.

Saix tried to knock Axel away, but the redhead was stronger. Pinning Saix's arms down, Axel sank his fangs in further, causing blood to pour from the wound. Saix struggled as he gasped, feeling something hot on his wrists.

The man looked and was shocked to see them on fire. Axel pulled back and soon, Saix's chest was engulfed in flames of fury. The man thrashed about, trying desperately to put the fire out.

Axel went and picked up Xenia, so Saix wouldn't roll towards her and catch the girl on fire as well. The redhead watched as the man continue to thrash and scream at the top of his lungs, the flames eating away slowing at his flesh.

Soon enough, Saix's stopped his movements and stood, still engulfed in the flames. He took a few steps towards Axel and Xenia, his hand stretched out towards the two of them. "I won't die here," Saix said in a raspy voice. "I will live. I will live, for the sake, for the sake of Lord Xemnas." And with that, Saix's body crumbled into ash, landing roughly onto the floor at Axel's feet.

Axel cringed, setting Xenia on her feet. She was covered in blood on her face where Saix had punched her. "Are you ready?" Axel asked after a few moments of silence.

Xenia looked over at Saix's ashes, frowning slightly. She looked back up, "Yeah," she said, "let's go."

Axel nodded towards his friend as the two began to walk up the stairs only to stop when the two of them heard a soft noise come from the other side of the door. They both listened as the noise grew more audible.

It was a piano that was making the noise.

Xenia growled loudly next to Axel, which made him look at her. "Xenia, what is it?" he asked.

"Xemnas," she hissed, "he's mocking us. While we come to kill him, he plays lazily on the piano."

"Then let's take care of him, so he can't mock us anymore," Axel said, pushing the door open to reveal a dark lit room. The only light was a few candles here and there. The two vampires looked and saw Xemnas playing the piano softly.

"I see you two have finally made it," Xemnas said, not taking his hands off the keys as he continued to play.

"Xemnas!" Axel yelled, "Where's Roxas?"

Xemnas smirked as his fingers graved the piano's keys like birds flying in the sky. "You want to know where the boy is."

"Don't tease us, Xemnas," Xenia growled.

"Number 0," Xemnas said. "No, Xenia, do you remember this song. It was the very one you wrote while you stayed in the castle for the first few months. Such a pretty song, don't you think, Axel?"

"Don't test me. Now, where's Roxas, what did you do to him?" Axel said.

"I'm not teasing you," Xemnas said as the piano's song became louder. "Actually, the boy is with us right now."

The two scanned the room but saw nothing. They looked back at Xemnas, who was chuckling.

"How about I light on a few more candles." With a light brush with his fingers on the keys, candles began to light to the music. The pipes where the air to the piano was escaping to make its music began to glow. Candles illuminated the pipes and they went higher and higher to the ceiling.

They suddenly stopped and Axel felt his heart drop. At the top of the pipes was the Organization's symbol, but it was what or rather who was placed inside it. Floating inside the symbol was Roxas, his face pale and lifeless.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed for the blonde, who didn't respond to his calls. Axel looked back at Xemnas, "What have you done to Roxas?"

Xemnas stopped the music and stood from his seat. He turned to look at the other two. "Relax, he isn't dead, but," he paused. "But, I did have a fun time torturing the boy. He has such a beautiful cry, you know?"

At that, Axel lunged for Xemnas. "Axel, no!" Xenia yelled as she tried to grab Axel, but she missed and the redhead charged for Xemnas.

Xemnas grinned and knocked Axel out of the way. The redhead slammed into the pipes, causing Roxas to rock inside the symbol. Axel growled and lunged at Xemnas again, only to be grabbed and thrust to the wall across the room.

"You have to put up a better fight than that, Axel. If you wanna save you precious Roxas that is," Xemnas said.

"I'll kill you," Axel screamed as he ran at Xemnas again. The redhead moved out of the way as Xemnas went to attack him, but Axel still found himself on the ground panting. "You're fast," he gasped.

"I'm stronger too," Xemnas said, raising his hand to strike Axel. "Looks like this is it," he said. As he was about to bring his hand down, but Xemnas was stopped by someone. Xemnas turned and saw Xenia holding onto his wrist tightly. "I see you finally decided to join in, Xenia."

"Axel," Xenia said, "go and get Roxas."

Without another word, Axel ran towards the piano, climbing the pipes as quickly as possible. Once he made it to the top, Axel hung onto part of Organization XIII's symbol, staring at Roxas's still face. The redhead reached out and touched the boy's face, shivers sent though Axel's spine.

Roxas was ice cold.

Quickly, Axel gathered the boy in his arms and jumped to the ground, landing easily on his feet. The redhead looked down at Roxas to see him breathing lightly as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"Roxas," Axel said, "Roxas, you need to wake up."

Roxas didn't respond.

Axel felt tears start to form in his eyes. He buried his face into the crook of Roxas's neck. "Please, wake up, my love," Axel whispered.

"A-A," Axel heard of soft gasping sound and then there was a slight touch on his head.

Axel lifted himself up to see Roxas's still face, but the boy's eyes were open. The vampire tightened his grip on the boy. "Oh, Roxas," he gasped.

"Ax-A-xel-A," Roxas began to whimper.

Axel pulled away and looked into the boy's eyes. "Roxas, Roxas, what's wrong?"

"I-A-xel-bl-blood," Roxas finally gasped out.

The vampire understood what the boy meant. Axel placed his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard on the soft flesh. Blood began to fill Axel's mouth as he let the red liquid flow out. Once he thought there was enough, Axel pressed his lips onto Roxas's, knowing the boy was too weak to drink from the redhead himself.

It took a second before Roxas responded to Axel's lips that were trailing blood into the boy's body, but the blonde finally reached over and placed his cold hand on Axel's. The redhead leaned farther down to deepen his kiss with the boy. Roxas moaned softly as he rapped his arms tightly around Axel's neck, pulling the vampire down closer to him. By that point the blood had disappeared, and Axel pulled away to give Roxas more blood, but the blonde stopped him.

"Roxas," Axel said, "you need more."

"No," Roxas shook his head, "I'll be fine. And besides," he said, sitting up, "we need to help Xenia."

Axel turned back to look at the fight he had nearly forgotten about. Xenia was dodging every attack Xemnas pulled out, but the girl seemed to stagger more and more with each passing second. And without warning, Xemnas landed a blow on Xenia that sent her flying across the room.

"You're getting shaky," Xemnas said, walking towards Xenia, who was lying limp on the ground.

Axel stood and started after Xemnas, but he was stopped when Xemnas looked at the redhead, his golden eyes piercing the green orbs of Axel. Xemnas's eyes slowly made their way over to Roxas, who was standing from where Axel had left him. The redhead saw this and backed up, standing protectively in front of the blonde.

"That's what I thought," Xemnas smirked. "If you don't watch him closely, he may be the one to lose his head."

Axel growled, "You won't touch him ever again."

"Axel," Roxas said, touching the vampire's arm lightly. "Don't worry about me, Axel, go help Xenia."

"I won't let you get hurt twice by him," Axel said, turning to face the boy, placing his hands on the Roxas's shoulders. "I made a promise that I would get us all out alive, and I intend to keep it."

Roxas's eyes narrowed until he lowered his head. "I have this feeling that that isn't the truth, Axel."

"What? I don't get what you mean, Rox," Axel said.

"He's saying that because he knows it isn't possible," Xemnas said. "And once I'm done with Number 0, I'll take care of you two."

There was a slight movement off to the side, and everyone turned to see Xenia struggling to stand. She finally managed to lift herself up completely to face Xemnas. "Don't count me out just yet," Xenia said.

Xemnas smiled, "Are you ready for round two?"

Xenia didn't even answer. She went right for Xemnas as fast as lightning, but Xemnas was just as fast and they began fighting again.

Roxas watched in horror as Xenia was knocked around a few more times. "Axel," Roxas said. "If you won't help her, then I will."

Axel looked at the boy in shock and tried to grab for him, but Roxas slipped by his fingers. The redhead swore under his breath as he went after the boy who was in front of Xemnas then, trying to land a blow. Xemnas was surprised by the new fighter enough that Roxas's fist landed straight in the man's jaw.

Xemnas stumble back a bit shocked by the impact. He glared at the boy who was leaning down to pounce on the man. But Axel was faster in his movements and went right for Xemnas when he didn't notice the redhead.

The man blocked Axel's claws, but he couldn't stop the other vampire from kicking him across the room. Xemnas flew back and smashed into a wall, crushing it from the large impact. And Xenia took this chance to go after the man as well. She quickly grabbed Xemnas's by his cloak and threw him to the ground where she landed on him with her knee.

Axel followed in by summoning up some fire. "Get out of the way, Xenia!" Axel yelled to his friend as he shot flames towards her and Xemnas. Xenia jumped out of the way and the place where Xemnas was went up in flames.

All of them were quiet. Axel walked back to Roxas and put his arm securely around him. They all looked to see Xemnas charred body. But once the flames disappeared, there was no sign of his body.

"Where did he go?" Roxas asked, slightly panicked.

"Stick close to Roxas, Axel," Xenia said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Axel said.

Everything was eerily quiet as all three of the vampires watched the room with watchful eyes. Then suddenly, the floor towards the piano began to collapse, causing the room to shake violently. All three of the vampires fell to their knees, watching as the floor all around the piano crumbled away.

"What's going on?" Axel yelled over the shaking.

Xenia didn't answer him, but Roxas, who was underneath Axel's arms, pointed to something across the room. Axel looked and his eyes widened. "No way," he breathed.

Xemnas.

Xenia looked up and glared at the man as he descended once the shaking was done. He soon began laughing. "Did you honestly think that _that _could kill me?"

Everyone tensed at the man's laughter, Roxas shivering in fear. Axel tightened his grip on the boy as he began to back up.

"How about we end this, huh?" Xemnas asked. "I'm getting a little bored with this game."

Xemnas then quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Xenia gasped and turned to Axel and Roxas. "AXEL! ROXAS!" Xenia yelled. "BOTH OF YOU NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

But Axel and Roxas didn't have time to react. In a second, Xemnas was behind them, knocking Axel aside as if he was an annoying little fly.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled as he went over to the redhead. But, the boy was caught by a tight grip on his arm. Roxas turned and sunk back, seeing Xemnas glaring at him.

"You caused me too much trouble, boy," Xemnas growled. The man held up his hand and slashed the boy cheek with his nails, causing Roxas to shriek and fall back. Xemnas stood over the blood ready to strike again.

Axel roared and launched himself at Xemnas once he saw the boy on the ground covered in blood. The redhead went for the other man's throat but was cut off in an instant by Xemnas wrapping his hand around Axel's neck.

Xemnas hoisted the redhead into the air and bent down and did the same to Roxas. The man began to dig his sharp nails into the two vampires' necks. "How convenient," Xemnas said, "I can kill the two of you at the same time." Xemnas turned to Xenia, who was staring at the man in horror. "And how pathetic you are, Xenia; you're too weak to save the lives of your love ones. Looks like you'll just have to watch the death of your family yet again."

Xenia began to shake slightly, her fists clenching so much they made her hands bleed.

"Yes," Xemnas said, "just like your pathetic parents, but yet, at least they fought till the end."

"Shut up," Axel spat.

Xemnas smiled at the redhead, "Oh, I wouldn't talk in the condition you're in. You never know what could happen," he said as pulled Roxas closer to him.

Axel met the boy's tear filled eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," Axel said.

"Don't lie to him, Axel," Xemnas said, pulling Roxas closer. "You have such a pretty face. You must have gotten it from your mother."

"You knew-" Roxas began but was cut off by a shiver from Xemnas licking the blood off the boy's cheek. Roxas cringed and tried to shove the man back.

Axel growled and kicked at Xemnas, which did little good. "Leave him alone, Xemnas!"

"Face it, Axel, you and the rest of your friends will never get out of here alive!" Xemnas laughed. The man continued to laugh hysterically until there was a large pressure on his back. Xemnas sucked in a breath of air and turned to see what caused a sharp pain to erupt through his body.

But as soon as he turned, he was knocked forward, forcing him to let go of both Axel and Roxas. The two vampires hit the floor in a thud. Axel went and rapped his arms around the boy who was shaking violently. Axel ran his hands through the soft blonde spikes, trying to calm Roxas down.

The two of them heard a loud scream and lifted their heads to see Xemnas with someone in front of him that was covered in blood. Roxas froze when he saw Xenia standing next to Xemnas, thinking that she was the one that was hurt, but the boy's eyes widened when he saw what was in the girl's hand.

Xemnas's heart.

Axel saw this and pulled Roxas into his chest, covering the boy's eyes from the bloody scene. "Cover your ears, Roxas," Axel whispered.

"Axel," Roxas trembled. "Don't hide me from this, Axel."

"But, Rox-"

"No," Roxas shook his head, "I need to see this with my own eyes.

Axel was hesitant before kissing the boy on the forehead, letting him sit up to watch.

Xemnas growled, trying to slap the girl away, only to cause Xenia to latch onto the man's throat with her fangs. The man looked and saw Xenia's eyes glowing bright crimson red. She pulled back and smiled viscously. The girl leaned up to Xemnas's ear and whispered, "What made you think I was done with you?"

The man cringed, "What the hell are you, Number 0?"

"Didn't you know?" Xenia chuckled. "That's too bad," she said, pushing Xemnas towards the edge of the broken floor.

Xemnas looked and saw nothing but darkness below the two of them. "What are you planning?" the man asked.

"To take Roxas's nightmares away," Xenia smiled as she tore into Xemnas's throat, causing the man's blood to splatter onto her body.

He stumbled back a few steps until he was on the edge. Roxas and Axel watched as the man held his throat, growling loudly at Xenia. Xemnas soon fell back and into the gapping hole. But before he disappeared, he pulled out something in his pocket. The object shined in the little light in the room. Xenia frowned as she starred at the small object.

Xemnas grinned, "If I go, then you go with me."

There was a loud bang that ripped through the silent air, causing Roxas to jump in Axel's arms. Everything was dead silent until Roxas looked up at Axel. "Is it over now?" he asked.

Axel smiled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed the blonde softly on the lips. "Yeah," he said, "I think so. Come on," Axel said, lifting Roxas to his feet.

The two of them began walking over to Xenia, who was standing very still, looking down into the dark abyss.

"Hey, Xenia," Roxas called, smiling brightly.

The girl didn't move.

"That was a nice one there, Xenia," Axel laughed. Once the two of them stood a few feet behind the girl, Axel frowned at the fact that she didn't move. "Xenia, are you okay?"

Xenia smiled, which both other vampires couldn't see. "Axel?" Xenia said.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"Take care of Roxas, will you?"

"What are you talking about, Xenia?" Roxas asked.

And that's when the two male vampires gasped as Xenia turned around. She was covered in blood, but it wasn't Xemnas's blood. It was her own.

She smiled as she touched her wound that continued to spread throughout her entire body. "It looks like my times up," she said as she began to back up a bit, stumbling from the lost of blood, slipping in and out of her own thoughts.

Roxas gasped as he saw his friend begin to fall backwards into the darkness. He lunged for her, "Xenia!" Roxas yelled as his hand reached out for hers.

But the boy was too late, Xenia's hand slipped by his in a second. Everything began to slow down at that moment. Roxas began to cry out as he watched Xenia's body disappear just like Xemnas's had. But he saw her smile up at him and mouth "Goodbye."

She was gone.

Roxas fell to his knees and tilted his head back; letting out the loudest cry he had left in his sore throat. Axel fell to his own knees beside his love. The redhead draped an arm around the boy small body, pulling him close to him. He let Roxas's tears fall without stopping. The vampire stroked the boy's back as he rocked Roxas back and forth. And that's when Axel felt his own tears running down his cheeks.

Roxas's sobs slowly fell into soft hiccups, and Axel pulled him back a little. "Roxas, Roxas," Axel whispered.

The boy rapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled the man into an embrace. "I'm sorry," Roxas chocked. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Rox," Axel mumbled as he pulled the boy closer to his torso.

The two of them held each other close and shut everything else out in the world. They didn't even hear it when the others came in. Cloud was the first to reach them, kneeling down next to them. Roxas let go of Axel and lunged for the older blonde, clinging to Cloud as he began to sob again.

Cloud also began to cry as he held his son close to him. Zack came up and patted Axel on the shoulder, motioning him to stand up, which Axel did.

"I'm so relieved you're safe, Roxas," Cloud cried.

"D-dad," Roxas chocked.

Zack looked around and turned to Axel. "Where's Xenia?" he asked.

Riku, Hayner, Tidus, and Firion came up to the rest of them then. Firion smiled, "Ah, I've wanted to meet young Xenia for awhile now. I think she might get along with my friend Tidus here. Where is she?"

Axel turned to face Firion, eyes blaring with rage. "And just who the hell are you?"

Firion took a step back as Zack bumped Axel shoulder. The redhead turned back to look at Zack. "This man is someone we owe a lot to. His name is Firion from the Dissidia pack. He saved Cloud's life a long time ago."

Axel nodded, turning back to Firion, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Firion smiled, "That's okay. Now if you don't mind me asking, where's Xenia at?"

Roxas's sobs become more audible, which made everyone turn towards the boy. Riku bent down next to him, placing a comforting hand on the boy. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Riku," Roxas choked, "Xenia, she's she's-"

Zack turned grim, "Don't tell me she's-"

Axel nodded, feeling tears forming in his eyes again. "She's dead. Xemnas killed her at the last minute of his life."

Everyone was silent for a few moments until Cloud broke down and began to sob with Roxas. Soon Riku joined with tears streaming down his cheeks. Zack also started to cry along with Axel beside him. Hayner felt himself wiping tears from his eyes as well. Firion and Tidus stood in shock, watching as everyone began to cry out.

"Dammit," Zack said, "dammit, Xenia, why did this have to happen?"

"Our little girl is gone," Cloud cried. "She was like our own daughter."

Roxas clung to Cloud tighter, letting tears fall, not being able to stop them. "Xenia," the boy cried, "why did you have to leave? You said you'd take care of me, didn't you? Why, oh god, why?"

**...**

Once everyone had finished crying, they all left the castle and were walking in the forest towards the cars. Firion turned to face everyone, his face filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said, "but we have to go. I hope we can see each other again but on different circumstances."

Zack nodded and Cloud smiled saying, "I hope so too, Firion."

Firion nodded as he motioned for Tidus to follow him. The teen walked past the group and the two ran off, vanishing into the woods.

Axel held onto Roxas firmly as the rest of the groups made their way to the cars. Cloud and Zack got into one of the vehicles, and Cloud turned back to Axel and Roxas. "Are you going to ride with us?" he asked. "There should be plenty of room in here."

Roxas gripped onto Axel and looked up at the redhead. "Axel," he said.

The vampire looked down, "What is it?" he asked.

"Can, can we take the long way home?" the boy asked.

Axel smiled and nuzzled the boy's hair, "Anything you want, Rox," he said. Axel turned back to Cloud, "We'll meet you back home."

Zack was about to say something but Cloud cut him off. "Alright, don't be too late, okay?"

"Sure," Roxas smiled.

Cloud nodded and turned back to Zack, "Shall we go home then?"

Zack sighed as he grabbed his mate's hand. "Yeah, let's go home, my love. You better get Roxas back safely, Axel."

"No problem, sir," Axel smiled.

Cloud giggled as he shut the car door. Riku smiled lightly as he too shut the door to his side of the car. Zack put his foot on the gas and the car took off, leaving Roxas and Axel behind.

Axel put his hand onto Roxas's. The boy looked up into the redhead's smiling face. "Let's start walking, huh?"

Roxas nodded, leaning his head onto Axel's arm. "Yeah," he sighed.

Axel pulled the boy into a passionate kiss, placing his hands on the boy's cheeks. The redhead pulled back for a second, starring intently into the blonde's piercing blue eyes. "I love you so much, Roxas," Axel whispered.

Roxas smiled and leaned up, placing his lips back onto the redhead's. "I love you too, Axel," Roxas breathed.

"I wanted to ask you something," Axel said.

Roxas paused, "What is it?" he asked.

"Let me become your everything. Let me have you as my own for the rest of our lifetime. I want nothing more than to watch over you and love you just as much, no, I want to love you more than Xenia ever did."

"You can't replace her, Axel," Roxas said.

"I know, but I can at least take care of you and love you like you deserve to be."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel again. "Just as long as you let me do the same."

Axel chuckled, "It's a deal," he said as he pulled Roxas close to him again, kissing him softly on the lips. Roxas pulled his mate closer to him by the neck, deepening their kiss even more. Axel pulled back, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Maybe once or twenty times," Roxas giggled.

"That doesn't sound like enough," Axel smiled as he continued to kiss the boy tenderly. Axel then pulled away from the blonde and kissed him on the nose, which made Roxas blush. "Let's get home before Cloud and Zack go crazy."

Roxas laughed and slipped his hand into Axel, "Okay, let's go home," he said.

As they began to leave, Roxas turned and starred back at the castle one last time before choking back another sob. The boy turned and smiled at the other vampire, the two of them walking slowly hand in hand back home. The place where they both belonged.

**The End?**

**A/N: Please read the Epilogue!**


	19. Epilogue

It had been two long days since the day at the Organization's castle. Roxas and Axel had continued on with their other life as normal as possible. Axel said to everyone that his "family" was in a car crash, which killed Xenia and Larxene.

Axel had said that Demyx and Zexion were staying with a distant relative in another town, but Axel said he decided to stay to finish up school in the town.

"Oh my god, Axel," Olette said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry about your family."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pence said.

Axel wanted to roll his eyes, saying that it was Xenia who he really missed and that he was happy that Larxene was dead. But the redhead held it together, playing off that he truly missed his whole family, which included his father, Xemnas.

Riku hung around the other group more often with his own, which made the others happy to be around others besides the ones in their group. Olette, Kairi, and Namine become fast friends, talking about girl things and what not.

Sora stuck even closer to Riku, their relationship unknown to everyone. Hayner soon enough started hanging out more and more with Seifer. After so long, the two started going out with each other, which made Roxas happy.

Speaking of Roxas, he was doing a thousands time better than he was on that dreadful day. The boy smiled and laughed like normal, which made Axel feel better about the blonde.

Class dragged on forever the whole day. But once it was over, Axel told Roxas in a note that he would meet him in the schools front courtyard.

Roxas smiled at the note and told his friends he had to go.

"Okay, see you later," Pence said.

Roxas waved his friends goodbye as he walked over to the courtyard. The blonde was confused when he didn't see Axel anywhere. The boy looked around for a few seconds before he yelped in surprise by someone picking him up, swinging him over their shoulders. Roxas looked and laughed, "Axel," he said, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Rox, but I'm kidnapping you," Axel smiled.

"Should I be scarred?"

"I don't know," Axel shrugged, "maybe you should and then maybe you shouldn't."

"What are you planning?" Roxas smirked.

"I'm taking you out on a date."

Roxas blushed trying to get out of Axel grip. "Can I at least walk on my own?"

Axel shook his head, "I told you that I'm kidnapping you, didn't I?"

The boy laughed as the redhead began walking over to a small parking space where he finally put Roxas down on his feet.

Roxas turned and saw a motorcycle in the parking lot. "Is this what you're kidnapping me in?" he asked.

"Yep," Axel said, throwing Roxas a helmet. "Better strap up. Or better yet, let me help you," the man said, leaning down, placing the helmet on Roxas's head.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Roxas said.

"A friend of mine hooked me up, which reminds me, I should probably thank him later," Axel smiled inches away from Roxas's blushing face.

Once the last strap was set, Axel leaned in and closed the distance between himself and Roxas. Their lips collided and Roxas moved his own with Axel's. The boy clung onto Axel's shirt as the vampire placed his hands on the boy's waist, pulling him closer. They stood there, their lips locked, until Axel pulled back and placed Roxas on the motorcycle.

"Let's get going on this date, shall we, beautiful?" Axel smiled.

Roxas blushed, "You idiot," he mumbled.

"Is that a yes?" Axel chuckled.

Roxas smiled, grabbing onto Axel as he got onto the motorcycle. "Yeah," he smiled.

Axel started up the vehicle. "Hope you're holding on tight."

Before Roxas could answer, he was jerked into Axel's back by the motorcycle jumping off onto the road. The blonde nuzzled himself into the redhead's back as the wind whipped his spikes around. The boy felt a smile grow on his face as the two road farther and farther into the town.

**...**

Beyond from where Axel and Roxas began talking to each other about their date in the courtyard, there stood a tall lean figure.

The figure stared at the two with piercing scarlet red eyes. They began to frown as Roxas and Axel smiled and laughed with one another.

Another figure appeared behind the first one. The new person was larger built and stood with confidence.

"Tempting, isn't it?" the larger figure asked.

"I suppose it is," the smaller one shrugged as they continued to look at Roxas and Axel.

"Now isn't the time," the larger figure said. "You won't ruin this for us, you got that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know when it's time. Until then, I'll keep watch and do what I'm told like a good soldier should do."

The larger figure smirked, "You're smart."

"I'm more strategic than anything, but go ahead and call me smart; it's all just common sense."

The two figures watched as Axel and Roxas made their way over to the motorcycle. The larger figure spoke, "Do you think you can handle this?"

The smaller figure laughed softly, "I think I can handle those two easily. Now," they said as they stretched their arm out, revealing a large black pair of wings on their back. "If you don't mind, I have to go take care of a few things."

"Tell me, where _did_ you learn all your tactics?" the larger figure asked.

"I learned from the best out there," the smaller figure smiled, which made the other smile back.

"Alright, then be off," the larger figure said.

The other took off into the sky, their wings beating quietly in the wind. The small figure flew over Roxas and Axel before taking off. And if Roxas had turned backwards before leaving with Axel, he would have seen a few black feathers falling to the ground.

The larger figure smiled cruelly, "I sure feel bad for those two vampires. They think everything's over, but the real fight will begin sooner than they think," and with that, the figure disappeared as well.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuh well I'm done with Lusting Love and you guys will just have to let your imagination run wild...hahaha just kidding. No, I'm not stopping here. I mean, I'm not _that _mean. I'm writing a sequel to the story called "Delcate Desires," which I hope all of you will enjoy. But there are some good news and bad news. **

**Good news: The story is being planned as we speak and I'm super excited to get started on it! A lot more stuff happens and the story will have some hot sexy scenes, which means I may have to make the content for older people O_o**

**Bad news: I'm not starting the story for awhile. I want to write other stuff a part from vampires, you know? I'm gonna work on my other stories I have first. And the story hasn't been put on paper yet! Crap...**

**I want to get the other stories done (once one is completely done and the other is halfway done.) Peopl keep asking about "Resistence's Trust" and now I'm finally gonna update the thing...I fail D= But no matter, I'm gonna get this done one day. And for those of you who watch this story, I'll put up an update saying if the new is out yet, so you don't have to check my home page everytime since I know that can be a hassle. So watch for it but it may be awhile, sorry. Oh but if you want to look at my home page, I made my very own profile picture and I'm happy with the way it turned out lol**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the vampire goodness and I hope to see you all in "Delicate Desires." Thank you to everyone!**


	20. Annoucment

**MY BIG FAT ANNOUCMENT FOR LUSTING LOVE!**

Me: Haha I'm back!

Axel: Who knew she was alive...

Me: That's so mean, Axey

Axel: You left this story alone for freakin FOREVER!

Zack: Calm down Axel, she's been busy for a while now. Heck, we're lucky that she even remembered that this story is still in her documents folder

Me: IN YOUR FACE!

Cloud: She also has been busy with confessing her love to a guy in her class

Me: CLOUD!

Cloud: Well it's the truth

Roxas: You also have some major exams coming up soon, right?

Me: Don't remind me...

Sephiroth: And don't forget that you just got done moving.

Me: Sephiroth? What the crap are you doing?

Sephiroth: I'm your story idiot!

Terra: Don't forget us dammit!

Me: I'm about ready to freak out about now…

Axel: Terra, let her say what she wanted to say.

Me: Thank you, Axel. Now, uh, what was I going to say?

Roxas: The sequel to Lusting Love?

Me: Oh yeah! Well peeps, it's out and about right now I would say. So go and read to your heart's content.

Sephiroth: You make it sound like there are a ton of chapters.  
Me: Shush. I thank you all who have stuck with me through these times. Love ya lots :]


End file.
